Dwyn
by Dovahkiir2015
Summary: Following the normal Merlin storyline, with maybe a few extra "episodes" and a new character added in. A young girl called Dwyn. It's not her name, just what she's called. Maybe she'll learn her real name, maybe she won't. Who knows? She doesn't. All she knows is that she's been told she bears the druid symbol and she's living under the nose of Uther, with no memories... and magic.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's note: Completely unrelated to my other Merlin fanfics, not sure how far it'll go yet, but I was bored nd have started rewatching it again, so I figured I'd write another Merlin fanfic. Sorry this chap finishes in the middle of an episode... well, not even middle, but it's still longer than I usually write. I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters, only Dwyn and other OC's. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was quite early in the morning, the sun only just starting to rise above the horizon, the birds starting to sing, farmers only just starting to think about getting out of bed. The guards did their usual rounds, the castle, the town, the storage, everywhere pretty much. And that's when they found her. Fast asleep on a sack of grain was a youngish girl, possibly early teens, but maybe not quite. She had rust red hair and was fairly pale, not moving when the guards discovered her. They shared a look, then walked up to her and shook her awake.

"You can't be here." One of them explained when the girl struggled to wake up, forcing her heavy eyelids to open, revealing pale green eyes. She looked at them, confused, then around at the bags of grain surrounding her. She didn't say anything.

"Kid, you can't be in here. If you don't leave now we'll be forced to take you before the king."

"The king..." The girl mumbled, obviously trying to put things together but not managing it, "Who? Where am I?" She asked eventually. She had an accent, revealing her as a foreigner. The guards shared another look, worry and confusion in their eyes. They silently agreed that the best course of action was to take her to see the court physician, get his opinion on the matter. She didn't seem to be doing any harm. From where they were standing it seemed like she had just been looking for a dry place to sleep, which was understandable considering what the weather had been like recently. The first guard once again looked around at the girl, crouching down beside her.

"It's gonna be OK. We're going to take you to the physician, he's nice. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name..." She paused, then frowned as though she didn't understand the question, "My name?"

"Yes, what do people call you?" The second guard asked.

"I don't... I don't understand," The girl admitted.

"Well, when people are talking to you, what do they call you? I'm Gwilim," The first guard introduced himself, then motioned to his friend, "This is Andras," Then he once again looked at the girl, "Now it's your turn." He smiled. The girl shook her head, still looking confused.

"I don't know. I don't think I have a... a name." The word tasted funny on her tongue, as though she still didn't understand the meaning of the word. Gwilim looked shocked and Andras frowned. Something was very much not right here.

"We should get her to Gaius." He muttered. Gwilim nodded.

"Can you walk?" He asked the young girl. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Can you try for me?" The girl nodded and inched her way forwards, placing her bare feet on the ground. They were filthy, and under the layer of mud Gwilim could just make out cuts and scrapes on them, feeling slightly sick. What had this kid been through? She tried to take a couple of steps, but her legs just couldn't hold her up and she promptly fell over, getting caught by Gwilim and then scooped up in his arms. She looked slightly shocked by this change in events and for a moment it seemed like she isn't try to wriggle away, but Gwilim just smiled at her.

"It's OK," He said, "I'll just carry you there. Don't want you getting any more hurt, now do we?" After a moment the girl nodded, still seeming a little too frightened to say or do anything, not even show any look of relief or anything like that.

"I'll finished our rounds." Andras said, and Gwilim nodded, then left the store room and headed off to find Gaius. He'd know what to do.

* * *

"So do we know what's wrong with her?" Gwilim asked Gaius once the girl was in a warm bath, her feet mostly cleaned when she'd gotten in. There was no sign of any physical trauma aside from her cut and bruised feet and a graze on the side of her head, just under the hairline. Gaius glanced up at the girl, who had her back towards them.

"She suffers from amnesia, though who knows why. Probably something to do with that graze on her head."

"Will she ever get her memories back?"

"It's hard to say for certain. Maybe she will with time, but it's also possible that she never will." There was something he was hiding, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Not even to Gwilim, though he was a good man. It was to protect him as much as anything. The guard chewed his lower lip, clearly worried for the girl.

"Could someone have done this to her?" He asked eventually.

"It's possible, though there's no physical evidence of that."

"She has a graze on her head!" He exploded, the girl flinching slightly and glancing around. He threw her an apologetic look, then looked back at Gaius, who had gone back to grinding up herbs for some concoction or another.

"How could she have gotten that graze unless someone did it to her?"

"She could have fallen over while playing, could have gotten lost in a forest, there are a number of possibilities that could have caused her to get that graze. There is nothing to say that the graze is the cause of her amnesia or not. All we can do is wait and see if she remembers anything. Then maybe she can tell us what happened." Gwilim sighed, not happy with the answer but knowing that Gaius was probably right.

"I'd better get back to work," He turned and headed for the door, stopping briefly as he stepped out into the hall, "Thanks Gaius." He said. Gaius nodded and then Gwilim was gone, his footsteps echoing down the hall as he went. Then Gaius once again turned to the young girl.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Tired."

"It's not wonder. A sack of grain isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep on," Gaius smiled, I'll go find some clean clothes for you. There's a towel on the chair of you want to get out." She turned around in the tub, clutching onto the rim so tightly her knuckles went white. Gaius struggled to ignore the druid symbol on the left side of her chest, just by the shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone." She begged. Gaius smiled kindly.

"I'll be back before you know it," He said in his best soothing physician voice, then left the room, "Oh, and try to keep that mark hidden." He told her just before he left, motioning to where it would be if it was on him. The girl looked down at it, confused, obviously not having noticed it, then nodded and sunk lower into the tub, once again turning so her back was to the door. Once he was gone the girl looked around the room, trying to get her bearings, but not really understanding anything. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or even what she was. Clearly the mark on her chest wasn't good, something that was to be feared. But if that was the case, then why wasn't the old man scared? Just... cautious. She hardly even noticed when she started crying, giving in to the feeling of loneliness and abandonment, the hopelessness. What was going to happen to her if she didn't even know who she was? And her feet hurt. She was tired, she had a headache, and she was alone in a strange place. The only up side to the situation was that she couldn't see how things could get worse.

* * *

Seven years passed and that girl got a job in the kitchens, having a surprising aptitude for cooking and seeming to enjoy the more mundane tasks, such as sewing and knitting, though she wasn't very good at it. Gwilim kept an eye on her, but already had a family to look after so couldn't take her in, though he would have liked to. As it was, Gaius took over for her care for a few months until someone in the kitchens found her a room and agreed to watch her, make sure everything went alright. Over time she earned the name 'Dwynwyn', usually just called Dwyn for short, and though she didn't seem very keen to say much at first, she slowly became more comfortable in the environment of the castle. Then she started exploring, somehow finding her way into passages in the castle walls that it seemed no one before her had found, if the number of cobwebs were anything to go by. And she loved it, even though she did get very lost to start with. Which was how she met the lady Morgana for the first time, a few months after she had come to Camelot, and soon after that the young prince Arthur, and she became friends with the two of them. Unfortunately the friendship was fairly short lived, for Uther found out about it and banned his ward and son from seeing the girl any more. Not that Morgana listened, but Arthur didn't have much choice in the matter, being the prince and all.

Dwyn looked up from kneading the bread she was working on, smearing flour across her cheek without realising it. She was a mess, a tired, overheated mess. It was too hot in the kitchens, and she didn't like it. She glanced over at her boss, the head of the kitchen staff, a bossy, roundish woman who seemed to get far too stressed far too quick, then glanced back down at the dough with a heavy sigh and got back to work. Kneading bread was one thing she hated, she'd never quite gotten the hang of it and it always got stuck to her fingers.

"I think that's good enough, Dwyn." A young man said, walking over to her. He smiled when Dwyn jumped slightly, looking up in surprise.

"Ah... I haven't been... It's not..." Her voice trailed off and the man shook his head.

"You've been here how long today? And how long yesterday? You need a rest, you work far too hard. Go on, get out of here. I'll do that."

"Um... you sure? I'd feel bad about it..."

"I'm offering. Now go, before bossy boots sees us switching."

"Thanks, Haul."

"Go." He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, pushing her towards the door. Dwyn shook her head, smiling slightly, and took off her apron, hanging it on a peg by the door before escaping down the halls and slipping out into the sunshine, stopping briefly to wash the dough off her hands and wipe her face, then took off her hair scarf and quickly untied her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders and down her back. It had grown a lot since she had first woken up in Camelot. She smiled as the cool wind went passed her, but the relief was only short lived. Her smile changed to a frown as she headed towards the crowd gathered in the castle courtyard, realising exactly what was going on. She'd heard from idle gossip that there was supposed to be an execution today, another so – called sorcerer. He was just standing there, the executioner by his side, an almost defiant look in his eye. But he was scared. Who wouldn't be in his position? It was one of the things that scared Dwyn, the fate that awaited her if anyone saw the mark on her chest, the one that she had learnt from Gaius marked her as a druid.

"What's going on?" A young man asked. He had dark hair and was almost scrawny looking, a pack on his back. Dwyn glanced up at him, then looked back at the man who was about to lose his head.

"Execution. He's been accused and found guilty of magic." She muttered as an explanation. She didn't want to be here, but it was too late to leave now. The newcomer didn't say anything else, just looked up as the king started addressing the crowd.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Dwyn looked away from Uther, looking at the ground in front of her. Magic wasn't always bad. Some people only used it to help those around them. Some people, though they had it, didn't use it at all. She didn't watch as the man's head was chopped off, choosing to close her eyes instead.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm." Uther's voice was dark and foreboding, but took on a lighter tone as he made his next announcement, "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Some people started clapping, but Dwyn didn't take part, and neither did the slightly confused and mildly horrified young man beside her. He didn't actually look that much older than her, or younger. Probably a similar age, though it was hard to tell, considering Dwyn didn't know her own age. Then a horrible wailing filled the air and Dwyn once again looked up, frowning slightly. People stopped moving, others making way for the grieving mother to confront Uther from her place on the ground.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance!" The hint of hatred in her voice turned to utter despair and Dwyn felt her heart go out to the poor old woman, "You took my son!" She sobbed, then her voice changed once more to a threatening hiss, "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The last word came out as a sob and Dwyn couldn't help but feel torn between her loyalty to Arthur and her pity for this woman. Uther, on the other hand, didn't have such a worry.

"Seize her!" He yelled, pointing to her. The woman screeched out a spell and Dwyn took half a step back, the crowds pushing against her in their fear. The woman vanished as though she was being torn to pieces, the rags flying upwards before simply disappearing in a whirl of wind and smoke. For a moment Dwyn and the young man just stared at where she had been, then, without taking her eyes from where the woman had been, Dwyn addressed him again.

"Welcome to Camelot, where the weird and magical is outlawed but still somehow finds a way to happen. I'm Dwyn."

"Merlin." He half turned, holding his hand out for Dwyn to shake. She looked at him for a moment, then at his hand before cautiously taking it and giving it a brief shake, only long enough to be polite.

"Well, Merlin, you chose a great day to come to Camelot." Merlin laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He paused for a moment, "Hey, do you know where I can find Gaius, the court physician?" He asked. Dwyn nodded.

"Head up those steps. There should be guards on standby for you to get more directions, but all you really have to do is head up the stairs and there are arrows the rest of the way. It's hard to get lost."

"Thanks," He smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Dwyn."

"Same to you." She smiled back, watching for a moment as Merlin walked away. Strange boy. Strange, but not bad. Though why he wanted Gaius, she didn't know. She hadn't seen him before, and judging from the pack he was carrying he was new to Camelot, probably just got in that day. She turned and walked off, calmly replacing her head scarf and heading for the market. She figured she may as well have a look around, even if she couldn't really afford to buy anything.

* * *

The next day Dwyn went to help Gaius with his rounds, having been given the day off by her boss. It was a nice thought, though originally she had turned down the offer. She needed all the work she could get, if she was going to be honest. She only earned enough to just get by, sometimes she wanted a little extra so she could buy something nice for a change. She slipped into the room and smiled at Gaius.

"Hey." She greeted, rather quietly. Gaius looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her.

"Dwyn," He replied, walking over to her and pulling her into a quick hug, "What brings you here at this time of day?" He asked, letting go of her.

"Do I need a reason to see my friend?" She smiled, looking over at what Gaius was making and pulling a face, "I see you still can't cook." Gaius shook his head.

"If you're only here to insult my cooking – "

"Actually, I came to see if there was anything I could help out with. Hardly have anything better to do." She shrugged. Gaius thought for a moment, then looked around as the door to the other room in his quarters opened and Merlin stepped out. Dwyn blinked a couple of times, slightly taken back, but recovered quickly. Gaius stepped around and picked up a bucket as Merlin sat down at the table, seeming to have almost completely forgotten about Dwyn.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He said as he placed the water on the end of the table next to Merlin.

"Sorry." The boy muttered. Dwyn didn't move. Gaius wasn't mentioning her presence, so she wasn't about to bring it up. It wasn't her way of doing things.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius said and Merlin looked at a bowl of porridge placed in front of him, playing with it a bit, obviously not very keen on trying the lumpy goop. Gaius watched for a moment, then knocked the water off the table and Dwyn just managed to stop herself from jumping, then looked on curiously as Merlin leapt to his feet, holding out his hand and stopping the water from falling, freezing it in time. Then he let it go and watched as it fell on the floor with a splash. Dwyn felt her hands clench into fists by her side. This boy needed help. If Uther found out about him being magic, he was as good as dead.

"How did you do that?" She asked quietly and Merlin looked around, suddenly afraid.

"I – I didn't."

"Well, it wasn't Gaius, and it certainly wasn't me. So that leaves you." Dwyn reasoned.

"Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius challenged, peering closely at the boy.

"I don't know any spells." Dwyn frowned at Merlin's answer. Clearly he had a lot of power in him, which was dangerous. A powerful sorcerer that couldn't control his powers. Recipe for disaster.

"So what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens." Merlin was obviously trying to keep calm about all this. He went over and grabbed a mop and Gaius and Dwyn shared a look. Gaius didn't have to say anything, Dwyn knew what he was asking. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head, horrified at the thought of telling anyone her secret. That would just mean more questions, questions she couldn't answer. Gaius didn't take his eyes off Dwyn as he addressed Merlin.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble," Now he looked away from Dwyn to Merlin, taking the mop off the boy, "You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here," He placed a small sack and a bottle on the table, "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival," He motioned to the small sack, "And this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." Talking about the small vial full of a yellow liquid. Merlin nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

"And here," Gaius passed Merlin a sandwich and smiled at the boy, Merlin smiling back at him, "Off you go," Merlin started walking off, but Gaius called out to him again, making him pause, "And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Merlin nodded in understanding, then looked at Dwyn imploringly.

"Um... you won't tell anyone about..." He motioned towards the wet floor and Dwyn shook her head.

"No. I won't." Merlin smiled in relief and stepped past her, heading out to deliver the parcels from Gaius. Once she was sure he was gone, Dwyn turned to Gaius with a look of horror in her eyes.

"You want me to tell him about... about everything? About the... you know..." She hissed. Gaius sighed.

"I can't think of any better way to teach him." He admitted.

"And you think I can? Gaius, I'm a kitchen maid! I work from dawn 'til dusk most days, hardly earning enough to survive, and I can't remember anything about my past. If I told him about me being a druid or whatever, then he'd start asking questions. Questions that I can't answer. Besides, how could I teach him anything? I don't even remember learning to control my powers, I was already able to do it when I came here. How am I supposed to help him if I don't remember learning it myself?" Gaius gave her a pitying look then walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"I know it scares you, but he's here on his own in a strange place. And he has magic. He's right under Uther's nose. I can't think of anyone who would understand that better than you do." Dwyn took a deep breath, but the fear was still evident in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Maybe someday, but not until I know that he won't look at me the same way everyone else here does when they learn about my past," Gaius frowned in confusion, "Pity. I get sick of all the pity everyone gives me, Gaius, and I don't want it from him." She picked up the mop finished what Merlin had started.

* * *

Later in the day, once Dwyn left Gaius to his own devices, she went out to the courtyard to watch some of the men train, wishing she could join in herself. It was one of the few times she felt whole. When she had a weapon in her hand and was fighting. It was one of the few things she could remember how to do, even if she didn't know how. She'd always been able to fight. Arthur was there, as usual, a set of knives in his hands. His servant, a nice boy called Morris, was moving around a target for him. Dwyn sighed. She knew what was coming. The blond haired, blue eyed, rather (though she hated to admit it) attractive prince had always been a bit of a pompous brat.

"There, sir?" Morris asked. Arthur motioned to it.

"It's into the sun."

"But... It's not that bright."

"A bit like you then." Dwyn scowled at Arthur's proud look, wanting nothing more than to teach him a lesson as he and his cronies started laughing. She shook her head, tempted to stick up for poor Morris.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?" He asked. He started moving the target over to the wall. Dwyn didn't take her eyes off Arthur as he turned to his friends, said something, then threw a knife at the target. It hit the bull's-eye with a dull thud and Morris looked at it, surprised.

"Hey, hang on!" He sounded a bit shaken, and no wonder.

"Don't stop!" Arthur laughed.

"Here?" Morris asked again after taking a few steps back.

"I told you to keep moving." Arthur threw another knife and Dwyn scowled grew deeper as Morris was now forced to keep moving around.

"Come on! Run!" Arthur yelled at the poor servant. Dwyn had had enough. She stepped forwards and headed over to the prince.

"That's enough." She muttered.

"You can't tell me what to do, Dwyn." Arthur muttered, then threw another knife at Morris.

"How do you expect to be respected by the people if this is how you treat your servants?" He just ignored her. Then Morris dropped the target and it rolled away, Merlin stopping it with his foot. Arthur looked slightly disappointed at his fun being over, but was also laughing at Morris scrambling the try and grab the target, obviously fearing for his very life.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin said, looking at Arthur, who looked surprised. Dwyn looked at Merlin and shook her head, trying to tell him silently that this wasn't a good idea.

"What?" Arthur asked, rather incredulously.

"Arthur – " Dwyn tried to start reasoning with him, but Merlin had to go and open his mouth again.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?" He started walking towards Merlin, rudely shoving past Dwyn.

"Ah, I'm Merlin." He held out his hand to Arthur.

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"And yet you called me 'friend'." Dwyn shot a look at Merlin, moving her hand across her throat to mime her slitting his throat if he didn't shut up, but he paid no attention.

"That was my mistake." He sounded like he was apologising, but somehow Dwyn doubted that. She swallowed, apprehensive of what was about to happen.

"Yes, I think so."

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"Merlin, shut up. Just shut up, and walk away, right now. Before you get in more trouble." Dwyn snapped, marching over to them and glaring at the boy. Arthur was just smiling slightly. He was liking this too much.

"Or I one who could be so stupid," Arthur called out as Merlin and Dwyn started walking away, "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Merlin stopped and looked around at Arthur again.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked. Dwyn rubbed her face, not liking this at all.

"Merlin..." She warned.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why?" Arthur chuckled, "What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest!" Arthur was grinning. He knew that Merlin couldn't beat him, Dwyn knew Merlin could beat him... but only with magic. One on one unarmed combat and Merlin was screwed. There was no way he could beat Arthur. But the prince wasn't going to leave well enough alone.

"Come on!" Merlin still didn't look convinced, "Come on!" Arthur held his arms out to the side and leaned forward slightly, Dwyn shaking her head, "Come oooooon." He goaded, and this time Merlin took a swing at him. Arthur neatly caught the blow and twisted Merlin's arm around behind his back.

"Enough of this, both of you! You're being utter idiots!" Dwyn snapped, surprising herself a bit. Neither of them seemed to pay her any attention.

"I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for that." Arthur said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What, who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin snapped right back.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur." Then the prince neatly kicked Merlin in the back of the knees, sending him sprawling to the ground. Dwyn moved forwards and glared at Arthur as Merlin was taken away.

"That was completely unnecessary, Arthur." She snapped.

"You can hardly tell me what to do." He hissed back.

"Merlin is new here! He doesn't know who anyone is, you could have let him off the hook this once!"

"What, and have him insult my honour again? Yeah, right."

"You Pendragon's never change, do you?" Dwyn shook her head, "You're both stuck up idiots with no respect for the lower classes, who without you wouldn't have a kingdom. The sooner you learn that the better." She turned and started walking away, but Arthur wasn't finished with her.

"Who do you think you are, Dwyn?" He challenged, "A lady? A noble? Because not even they would get away with talking to me like that. And you're no one. Don't even know your real name." Dwyn froze, her shoulders tensing.

"Once upon a time, I was your friend. Though you don't seem to care about that. Why have friends when you have servants you can bully?" Then she walked off, ignoring the insults that Arthur threw at her as she walked away.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Dwyn slipped into Gaius' chamber, quietly closing the door behind her before crossing over to the old man and picking up a phial, turning it around in her hand and inspecting the almost colourless liquid, half wondering if it was just plain water in it before carefully putting it back where it was and turning to him.

"Merlin's been thrown in the dungeons." She said, plain and simple. Gaius looked around from what he was doing, almost knocking the mortar off the table and spilling its contents. Dwyn's hand shot out and caught it before it hit the floor.

"What?" Gaius snapped, shocked as Dwyn calmly placed the mortar out of reach if Gaius felt like throwing things off the table again, "What happened? Dwyn," He warned, "You better not be responsible."

"Oh, please. You really think I'd risk it? Uther likes me less than Arthur does, problems with having a Mercian accent and being a lowly kitchen girl who made friends with his ward and his son when in his eyes I had no right. Merlin did it all of his own," She looked away, "He met Arthur when our Prince was being a royal prick and bullying Morris." Gaius sighed, turning and walking away from the bench, shaking his head. Dwyn peered at him, still keeping her face pointed towards the table top. He started pacing backwards and forwards, thinking, probably wondering how to get the boy out. Dwyn turned around to face him, leaning against the table and folding her arms over her chest.

"You worry about him, but you don't even know him very well. Why?"

"His mother asked me to look after him."

"Right under the King's nose? Clearly she has only half a brain," Gaius shot a glare in Dwyn's direction and she shrugged, "Uther fears magic. Hates it. Kills anyone who even mentions it in this hearing. Why would you hide a clearly very powerful sorcerer right under his nose?"

"I'd like to ask whoever sent you here the same question," Dwyn didn't know how to reply to that one, and Gaius smiled kindly at her, "I have to go talk to a few people, try to get Merlin let out. You try to stay out of trouble."

"Aw, why would I do that? Trouble is my middle name." Dwyn's voice was flat, revealing that she was just being sarcastic, and her face held no emotion as Gaius walked away. She shook her head once he was gone, turning around and looking at the list sitting on the table, idly reading over it. Maybe she should help him out, mix a few herbs for him, maybe go out and find some to replenish his stocks. She sighed, darting a look over to the room Merlin was staying in. First full day in Camelot and already he'd gotten thrown in the dungeons. A part of her found that slightly amusing and a small smile found its way onto her face before she remembered just how dangerous that could be for someone like him... for someone like either of them, really. She reached up with her right hand and rubbed her druid symbol through her dress, wishing that it wasn't there. It would make hiding that much easier. As it was she couldn't bathe in the same room as the other women servants of the court in case anyone saw it. Dwyn made up her mind and headed out of the room, stopping briefly to pick up a basket before heading out into the surrounding forests and searching for different herbs to replenish the ones that Gaius was running low on.

* * *

That night Dwyn slipped down into the depths below the castle, walking down the steps after distracting the two men guarding the entrance to the giant cave and stopping before the expansive cavern, sitting down on the ground to wait for the only other being with magic that she knew of, aside from Merlin. It didn't take long for the dragon to land on the giant stone hill (for want of a better term) in the centre of the cavern. He looked down at Dwyn and smiled, or at least smiled as well as dragons can.

"What brings you down here, young druid?" He asked, not unkindly. Dwyn shrugged.

"Just thought I'd come say hi. Haven't been down here for a while, figured I had nothing better to do."

"Indeed?" The dragon didn't sound too convinced with Dwyn's reasoning. She shrugged, pausing a moment to think.

"I assume you know about Merlin?" She asked. The dragon nodded.

"Yes, I felt his presence when he arrived."

"And you called out to him? Like you did to me?" Again the dragon nodded, "Should I explain to him that it's you calling? Should I help him learn to control his powers? Should I stay out of it? Tell him about my abilities? Not tell him? I don't know what to do..." She sighed, drawing simple pictures in the dust on the ground.

"It is up to you what you do, Dwyn. Whether you tell him or not, help him or not. But he will come down here of his own accord eventually."

"Yeah, you're a great help, you know that?" Dwyn shot the dragon a glare, then went back to drawing as he chuckled, "I feel like he's important."

"He is."

"But how? How is he important, why is he important? I don't even really know who he is, apart from his name is Merlin, he has magic, and his mother asked Gaius to look after him... under Uther's very nose. There are so many things that could go wrong here. I mean, Merlin has already been thrown in the dungeons. Gaius is trying to get him out as we speak." The dragon smiled wisely.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to help Merlin." He said. Dwyn scoffed.

"I don't believe I have a destiny." She admitted.

"Everyone has a destiny, even you."

"How can I have a destiny, how can I find that destiny... If I can't even find my past?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"Patience is a pig," Dwyn grumbled, "Do you know what Merlin's destiny is?" She asked.

"I do."

"What is it?" She looked up at the dragon, picking up the torch and holding it out so she could better see him, standing up and scuffing the picture she'd drawn, sending the dust flying up and floating around her feet before slowly settling again. The slightly – golden coloured dragon adjusted his weight and stretched his wings out, yawning, his mouth wide enough for Dwyn to see his throat glowing slightly red with dragon fire. When he settled again, it was in a slightly more comfortable position, like he was a cat curling up to fall asleep.

"You will find out about his destiny once he has." He told her. Dwyn shook her head and sighed.

"That is so very explanatory. Thank you. I'd forgotten how annoying you can be." She turned and started walking away.

"Dwyn," The dragon called out, making her pause, "Your destiny is entwined with Merlin's. Keep your eyes open." She shot a confused look back over her shoulder at him, then nodded slightly before continuing on her way back up the stairs and returning to her room to sleep.

* * *

The people around Dwyn's station were muttering quietly to each other, some of the women occasionally giggling as they worked, and it was driving the still half – asleep Dwyn half mad. Even after she had returned to her room she had struggled to get to sleep, confused about what the dragon had said about her destiny being tied to Merlin's. How could he possibly know that? And why would he tell her so plainly, but so... ambiguously at the same time? Why couldn't he just tell her what Merlin's destiny was so she knew what to keep her eyes open for? Sometimes that dragon made no sense whatsoever. Haul walked over to Dwyn's work station and placed another tray on it for the buns that Dwyn was busy making (a little grumpily).

"You heard that someone's in the stocks?" He asked. Dwyn shot him a slightly confused look.

"Um... no? Who?"

"New guy. Haven't seen him before. Dark hair. Reminds me a bit of some kind of rodent." Dwyn grinned, chuckling to herself. Merlin... in the stocks... she had to see this. She stopped what she was doing, wiping her hands on her apron before throwing it on the bench before leaving the kitchens, the head cook yelling at her as she went. Haul just watched for a moment, looking slightly bewildered. But Dwyn took no notice, pausing only long enough to grab some grapes, then ran out to where a bunch of kids were pelting Merlin with fruit. She shook her head, slipping around to join to crowd, waiting for it to die down a bit before throwing a grape at him and managing to get it into his mouth. He looked up as he munched on the grape, spotting her and grinning. She smiled back, walking over to him at the same time as Gwen did. She was a pretty girl with dark hair tied back from her face. Dwyn nodded at her, casually leaning on the stocks on Merlin's other side. Gwen smiled at Merlin, a basket in her hands.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She introduced. Merlin looked at her, swallowing what was left of the grape.

"Right... I'm Merlin," He smiled, moving his hand forward a little more so Gwen could shake it, "But, most people just call me Idiot." He joked. Dwyn scoffed.

"Ah – ha. The words describes you perfectly." She joked. Gwen shook her head.

"No, no! I saw what he did!" She exclaimed, then turned to Merlin again, "It was very brave."

"Brave, but not necessarily intelligent." Merlin ignored her.

"You think?" He asked Gwen, who nodded again.

"Mmhm. But I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him." Merlin scoffed.

"Oh, I could beat him." Dwyn reached around and hit him in the ribs, making him grunt then glare at her.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Gwen said thoughtfully, causing Dwyn to look away to hide the smile on her face.

"Thanks..." Merlin sounded a little unsure, frowning slightly.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look," Gwen said hurriedly, "It's just, um... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." Her voice trailed off and Dwyn looked around at her.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You don't look like that." Merlin motioned for Gwen to move closer and Dwyn eyed him cautiously, wondering what the idiot was planning to do this time.

"I'm in disguise." He joked in a stage whisper. Gwen stepped back, pausing for a moment, then laughed.

"Well, it's great you stood up for him." She smiled.

"You think so?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"So where's my thanks? I tried standing up to him too, you know." Dwyn mumbled, though she was only kidding. Gwen smiled at her.

"Merlin was doing more than you did. Arthur has gotten used to you sticking up to him and seems to have grown a bit numb to it."

"His whole skull is numb, the idiot. Cabbage head..." Dwyn only mumbled the last part, too quiet for Gwen to hear it. But Merlin did, and he shot her a quick look before noticing the crowd forming again.

"Um, excuse me, Guinevere, Dwyn... my fans are waiting."

"OK, let's go." Dwyn ushered Gwen away, then quickly chucked another grape at Merlin before slipping back into the kitchens, leaving Gwen to get on with her duties and Merlin at the mercy of a bunch of kids with rotten fruit.

* * *

Dwyn darted a look over at Haul then walked over to him as he worked. He was a good guy, even if Dwyn didn't seem to treat him like one and was always running off at a moments notice. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sup?"

"Um... just wanted to apologise for running off in such a hurry. It's just that... I know the guy who was in the stocks, so of course I wanted to see him there."

"Completely understandable. If it was my friend in there I'd probably go to laugh at them, too," Dwyn nodded her thanks at his understanding, "Just... answer one question for me."

"I... guess it depends on the question."

"How come you hardly ever smile?" Dwyn frowned slightly, leaning her head to one side.

"I smile."

"Not often. All I want to know is why not?" Dwyn looked down at her hands briefly, thinking. She didn't really understand why she didn't smile, hadn't noticed how little she smiled until Haul pointed it out. But thinking over it now made her suspect it was something to do with not knowing where she was from. Haul didn't need to know that though. Not many knew that she couldn't remember her past, which was just the way she liked it.

"I suppose there's never really anything for me to smile about." She shrugged. Haul scoffed.

"There's always something to smile about, just whether or not you see it." Dwyn shook her head.

"Why is how much I smile so important to you?" She asked. Haul just shrugged, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"I guess it's because I see you as a friend." For a moment Dwyn just froze, taken by surprise. Then she smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thank you. I've come to see you as a friend, too." Then she took a step back, then headed back to her work bench and resumed her work.

* * *

Dwyn watched as Merlin made his way through the Lower Town, making sure to keep her head lowered. Technically she wasn't supposed to be here, she hadn't actually been given the day off, but she wasn't in the mood to work. Thankfully Audrey – the head cook – had taken a liking to her, so was willing to let the girl sometimes skive off. Not often, but sometimes. And Dwyn always gave a pretty good reason as to why she took the day off. Such as looking for more herbs for in her cooking. It was what made her cooking so sought after, she used herbs that many others didn't. She stopped when she saw Arthur not too far behind Merlin.

"How's your knee walking coming?" He taunted. Dwyn sighed, shaking her head. Stubborn pig, never knew when to leave well enough alone. Merlin just kept walking, for which Dwyn was rather glad.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called after him. Now Merlin paused, and Dwyn sighed, still making sure to keep herself slightly hidden from view.

"From you?" He asked.

"Thank God," Arthur sighed, "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Dwyn rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the prince.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin turned to face Arthur.

 _"Merlin, shut up. Right now."_ Dwyn ordered, speaking straight into his mind. She knew he could hear her, could, do feel his confusion. But he didn't listen. Why would he? The mind doesn't actually have sound in it, it's just a person's imagination that gives the voices within anything to distinguish them by. And how strong the person being spoken to is. But Dwyn had gotten into the habit of making her voice as unrecognizable as possible when she spoke to others in their heads. So to Merlin, it was just his conscience speaking to him.

"I just didn't realise you were a royal one," Merlin smiled as Arthur looked around at his friends, "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" He taunted.

 _"Merlin, it really is in your best interests to shut up. Not kidding. Arthur has been learning to fight since he was old enough to hold a sword."_ Dwyn tried again.

"I could take you apart with one blow!" Arthur laughed, as though to back up what Dwyn had just told Merlin.

"I could take you apart with less than that." Dwyn sighed, shaking her head at how hopeless Merlin was. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile, and there he was, picking fights with none other than the prince of Camelot. Real genius.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"Come on then." One of Arthur's cronies joked.

"Fight!" Another called out. Merlin started taking off his jacket and Arthur laughed. Dwyn just sighed, stepping forward to stand with the slowly forming crowd.

 _"Well, I see you've made up your mind. Looks like you're gonna need some help, considering how hopeless you've proven yourself to be."_ She grumbled, making sure to give her voice inside Merlin's head the same kind of tone.

"Toying with him, then." The first of Arthur's friends grinned, and Arthur held out his hand for a mace, which he then threw to Merlin.

"Here you go." He said as he did, Merlin fumbling to catch it, bending to pick it up after he dropped it.

 _"Oh yeah, great start."_

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur smiled confidently.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

 _"Stop talking, you're digging yourself into an even deeper hole."_ Dwyn scolded.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur scoffed. Merlin smiled.

"I'm sorry," Merlin bowed, "How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" He looked up at Arthur and smiled smugly. Arthur snorted in disbelief, then swung his mace at Merlin. Dwyn just watched as Merlin struggled to keep out of the way of Arthur's mace, eventually stumbling backwards and dropping the mace. Arthur grinned, almost maliciously.

"You're in trouble now." The prince grinned, swinging the mace around.

 _"The hooks."_ Dwyn ordered. Merlin looked around and his eyes briefly flashed as he used his magic so Arthur's mace got hook around them, causing him to look around in confusion. As Arthur untangled them Merlin took the opportunity to scramble a bit further away from Arthur.

 _"The box."_ Dwyn ordered again, Merlin's eyes flashing once again to move the box into Arthur's path. Arthur cried out in angered pain as the box flicked up and hit him in the shin.

 _"Rope."_ The rope moved out into Arthur's path, tripping him up. Dwyn grinned, finding herself thoroughly enjoying this. She actually found herself laughing. It had been a while since she had found something so entertaining, if she had at all in the time she could remember. Merlin picked up Arthur's fallen mace and started swinging it around, looking down at prince.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin almost yelled at him.

"To you?" Arthur asked, incredulously.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" It was then that Dwyn noticed Gaius standing beside her and the grin vanished from her face.

 _"You know... I thought you'd be in trouble because of Arthur. Now I'm fairly certain we're as good as dead."_ She said into Merlin's head, causing him to look up, his eyes falling on Gaius. Arthur took the opportunity to trip Merlin up with broom, hitting him over the head a couple of times and knocking him to the ground. He then calmly started sweeping the dirt on the ground on Merlin. Arthur's friends stepped forwards and started picking Merlin up.

"Wait," Arthur commanded, "Let's him go." The guards stepped back and Dwyn frowned, peering at Arthur curiously. She leaned her head to one side, uncertain of the prince's motives.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one," Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned, "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." It was at those words that something clicked inside Dwyn and she realised that there was something somehow... almost... right... about those two. Like they were two sides of a coin. Like they were somehow destined to work together, to be friends, something like that. She couldn't understand it. But in that same moment she started thinking she understood what the dragon had said to her. With anyone else she would have simply left them to find their own way to beat Arthur, but she had risked being found out – even if it was by someone else with magic – just to help Merlin. Her destiny was entwined with Merlin's. Her destiny was to help Merlin. His destiny was to help Arthur.

* * *

Dwyn and Merlin followed Gaius into his chambers, Dwyn silently preparing for the scolding they were about to get. She knew how Gaius would react to something as foolish as what they just did, and he would surely guess that Dwyn had gotten herself involved.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius demanded.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin replied confidently.

"I can't say I completely disagree with that." Dwyn shrugged, taking a seat on the stairs. Gaius glared at her.

"And I suppose you got involved?"

"I was only doing what I thought was right and helping to keep him alive. If I hadn't gotten involved then chances are that Arthur would have beaten him, smashing his head in with a mace. It wasn't a fake weapon, it was well and truly real, and Arthur was not afraid to use it." Merlin glanced over at her, confused.

"That was you? Telling me what to do?" He asked. Dwyn shrugged, then nodded.

"Yeah. Just goes to show I'm not just a pretty face."

"Yes, and both of you need to learn that magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius yelled at the two young sorcerers. Merlin quickly recovered from the shock of learning about Dwyn's power and turned back to Gaius.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be," Merlin's tone changed and he sounded slightly disappointed, almost lost, "If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Dwyn looked from Gaius to the boy, feeling slightly sorry for him, knowing how he felt.

"You use magic many more times and you will be dead." She mumbled. Merlin didn't seem to hear her, simply storming over to his room and closing the door behind him. Gaius didn't say anything for a moment, then looked over to Dwyn.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded. Dwyn shrugged.

"You know I have a history with Arthur, I simply wanted to see him have his butt handed to him on a plate. As well as helping you do your job in keeping that boy alive."

"By using magic!"

"It wasn't like anyone could see the magic I was using, considering I was just talking to him in his head. And trust me, I tried to talk him out of it."

"And then you encouraged him to use his magic?" Gaius asked.

"Only when no one would be able to see."

"That's more excuse!"

"Calm down, Gaius. No one caught us, the only thing harmed was Arthur's pride, and everything worked out in the end," She stood up, "You might want to check if Merlin is alright." She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, seeming to have completely ignored Gaius' scolding.

* * *

Dwyn took the scenic route to get back to the kitchens, not really looking forward to it, considering that she would have to face the chaos of preparing for the feast that was scheduled for the next night. On the way she bumped into the Lady Helen, a woman with dark hair, beautiful, and had the voice of a nightingale. It was said that she was the best singer in all of Camelot. But when Dwyn looked at her, something confused her. She just didn't... seem... right... Dwyn quickly ducked into a curtsy, bowing her head to the lady.

"My Lady, I am sorry, I didn't see you." She quickly apologised. Lady Helen forced a smile to her face.

"It's alright."

"It was clumsy if me. It shan't happen again, I'm sorry for holding you up."

"Just see that it doesn't happen again." Helen smiled, then continued walking. Dwyn stood up, looking back over her shoulder at the woman as she walked away. After a moment she made up her mind, changing course and heading to what seemed like a dead end. She pushed aside the banner on the wall and pressed one of the bricks in, slipping into a gap in the wall and closing it behind her, then making her way through the walls to Lady Helen's chambers. She found her way to where she could watch Helen safely without the woman seeing her and prepared herself to having to wait a while. But it didn't take long. Dwyn noticed very quickly that Helen's mirror was covered up. She frowned, wondering why the mirror would be covered. What purpose did it serve? Her eyes moved over to where a silver goblet sat. She had to do a double take, her eyes growing slightly wider. She shook her head before she turned on her heels and started making her way through the halls again. There was no way that what she had seen was true, but it had to be. She'd seen it with her own eyes. Magic could do many things... it could bend the image of what others could see, but depending on the spell used there was a chance that it wouldn't fool reflections. Lady Helen was probably dead, or the real one anyway. In her place was the woman whose son was executed.

* * *

The next day for Dwyn was fairly uneventful as she was stuck in the kitchens working all day, Audrey barking out orders, clearly stressed. It gave Dwyn a headache, having so much on her mind all at one time. But she couldn't find any way to warn anyone about what she had discovered, and there was no way that she could tell Arthur her suspicions, and certainly not Uther. She was a mere kitchen girl. And she had no time to tell Merlin, who had a chance of being able to do anything.

"Dwyn!" Audrey barked, causing the girl to almost jump out of her skin, "You're to help serve tonight."

"I thought Myf was supposed to be serving?"

"She's taken ill. You're going to take her place." She said simply, snapping slightly. Dwyn nodded. Maybe it was a good idea. Then she'd be able to keep an eye on 'Lady Helen' herself.

"Of course." She nodded. Audrey then turned and started yelling at another of the kitchen hands. Dwyn glanced over at Haul, who was busy spit roasting a boar and rolled her eyes, Haul grinning at her and shrugging.

* * *

That night Dwyn stood around serving the lords and ladies, waiting at the side with Merlin and Gwen while the nobles of the court made themselves comfortable in their seats and talked about boring stuff. Arthur was with some of his friends, reminiscing about his fight with Merlin. He stopped when Lady Morgana entered the room, her dark hair done up beautifully. She wore a red sleeveless dress, done up around the throat. Merlin stopped and watched her as she entered and Dwyn couldn't help but smile. Arthur walked over to Morgana and they started talking, seeming to be reasonably civil with each other for once.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Merlin agreed. Dwyn didn't say anything, just listened to their conversation.

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"No!" Dwyn frowned at Merlin's reaction, looking at him curiously.

"What's so wrong with Morgana becoming queen?" She asked. Merlin looked around at her, but didn't seem to know how to answer.

"I hope so," Gwen said, saving Merlin, "One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She added the last bit rather hurriedly.

"Oh, come on, Gwen," Merlin teased, chuckling slightly, "I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen replied.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." Dwyn elbowed him shooting him a glare.

"Watch it, Idiot." She scolded mentally.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen said hurriedly and Dwyn chuckled. She was so awkward it was adorable. Merlin looked slightly bewildered.

"Thanks." He said, uncertainly.

"She means that in the nicest possible way." Dwyn said, patting Merlin comfortingly on the arm, smiling jokingly. The horns declared Uther's entrance and everyone started finding their way to the seats, Arthur on the right of Uther and Morgana on the left.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther declared, motioning the fake Lady Helen into the room. Dwyn watched the woman carefully, not trusting her one bit. Once everyone had sat down she started singing, a haunting song that seemed to linger in the air. Dwyn covered her ears, trying not to make it too noticeable. She watched as everyone in the room rested their heads on the table in front of them, falling asleep as the song continued, cobwebs forming out of nowhere to cover the nobles in the room. Merlin seemed to cotton onto the fact quite quickly and covered his own ears. Lady Helen stepped off the stage, pulling a dagger out from amidst her skirt and as the song reached its peak, she raised it high over her head.

 _"The chandelier."_ Dwyn said into Merlin's head, and he nodded. He was thinking the same thing. His eyes glowed as though on fire, showing his use of magic, and the chandelier snapped, falling on the fake Lady Helen. The singing stopped and a few seconds later everyone started waking up, looking around in confusion. The king and Arthur stood up, looking down at the old woman that was now in Lady Helen's place under the chandelier. The woman managed to raise herself off the ground just far enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Dwyn darted forwards, scooping a knife from next to one of the nobles and slipping it into the woman's neck, blood seeping from the wound as she died. While this was happening Merlin ran forwards and pulled Arthur out of harm's way, the dagger sticking in the chair that Arthur had been standing in front of only milliseconds before. Dwyn looked up at Merlin and nodded. Both Uther and Arthur started at Merlin in surprise.

"You saved my boy's life," Uther said, almost completely struck dumb, "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh... well..." Merlin said, stepping back from Arthur slightly.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther said, looking slightly thoughtful.

"Well..." Merlin smiled, looking quite pleased with himself. Dwyn smiled, standing up off the floor, blood dripping off the knife in her hand as she stepped back, feeling the eyes of some of the nobles on her.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther declared to much applause from the crowd. Both Arthur and Merlin looked less than impressed.

"Father!" Arthur objected and Dwyn couldn't help but laugh as Merlin and Arthur looked away from each other unhappily. Then Dwyn took the opportunity to leave the room, keeping the knife with her. She'd have to wash it, and she figured she should get out of there before too many people to know notice of who it was that finished the old woman off. She didn't notice Gaius following her until she was alone in the hall and he called out to her.

"Dwyn!" She turned to face him, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes?" Gaius smiled at her.

"Am I right in believing that this is the happiest you've been in a long time?" He asked. Dwyn smiled and looked at the floor.

"Merlin has... a strange effect on people. It's like he's what Camelot has been missing this whole time. Now he's here, it feels whole, or closer to becoming whole anyway. Like he was always meant to be here," She shrugged, "I guess he's also what I've been missing. He's my way forward. Like... like my destiny is entwined with his." She cast Gaius a slightly confused smile as he raised his head slightly. Neither of them said anything more. When Dwyn realised that Gaius wasn't going to say anything else, she turned and continued on her way to the kitchens to wash the blood from the knife and to get changed. Though it was the first time for a while that Arthur had faced any real danger, she had the distinct feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time.

* * *

 **Episode 1, done... The fun times. Episode 2, coming up! Just to make things clear now, I highly doubt that this will end with a Merlin/OC pairing. Dwyn will end up with her eyes on someone else ;) Means I might change a couple of things riiiiiiiiiiiiiight at the end, if this goes on to the final season of Merlin. Hope you enjoyed episode 1! Thanks for reading, and my apologies for any typos or weirdly placed words. I hate predictive sometimes... And I only roughly proof read this.**


	3. Episode 2 Part 1

Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers at the end of his first day of work, dropping a shield and helmet on the floor, bits of armour hanging off him and an utterly bewildered look on his face. On addition to this, he looked completely exhausted. Dwyn couldn't help but grin at how utterly lost he looked. Gaius shot a glare at her, cuffing the back of her head gently. She rolled her eyes, but didn't stop smiling.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asked, chuckling, Dwyn's good mood wearing off on him. Merlin looked around, hitting his head repetitively.

"Do you hear clanging?" He asked. Dwyn laughed, moving over so that Gaius could sit Merlin down next to her. She watched as the physician started giving the boy a back rub after removing the few bits of armour that were still on him.

"You gonna tell us how your day went?" She asked, fully expecting some long winded complaint about Arthur and how horrible he'd been. She wasn't to be disappointed.

"It was horrible, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," He sighed, looking around, looking at the book on the table which he'd been reading before he'd had to go to work, " _Onhríne achtung bregdan!_ " He commanded, the book slipping across the table towards him. Dwyn slammed her hand down on top of it, stopping it in its tracks, and Gaius cuffed Merlin on the head for his laziness.

"Oi! What've I told you about using magic like this?" He demanded while Dwyn flipped through the pages until Merlin motioned for her to stop, when she slid the book in front of him.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." Merlin retorted.

"You could've just asked me, you know." Dwyn pointed out.

"You looked busy."

"Doing what? Brushing my hair?" Dwyn challenged sarcastically. Merlin paused, then nodded.

"Yup."

"Afraid I left my imaginary hairbrush in my chambers." She smiled, then peered over at the sheet of paper hanging out of the book. It was stuff she already knew, but it wasn't a bad idea to go over stuff again, and she was bored. Gaius glared at them both, Dwyn for not seeming to take things seriously, Merlin for using his magic in the first place.

"Never mind your arms," He scolded, bringing both of them back to the conversation, "What do I do if you get caught?" The young sorcerers looked around at him curiously.

"What would you do?" They asked at the same time, shooting each other quick grins, then looking back at Gaius. The old man sighed, obviously unsure about what he would do.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for all our sakes." He ordered. Dwyn nodded.

"Fair enough." She said as Gaius resumed treating Merlin, pulling his arm back and twisting slightly, causing it to click quite satisfactorily. Merlin made a sound of pain, then went back to complaining.

"I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"It's not." Dwyn replied, quite simply.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

"Being around Arthur? Fun?" Dwyn scoffed, "He hasn't been any fun since we were children and his stupid father started showing an interest in what his son did in his free time." She pointed out, glancing over at the pot on the fire, peering into it to see if its contents needed stirring yet.

"And do you think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." Merlin turned to face Gaius.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius said as he walked around to start treating Merlin's other shoulder.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

"Oh, quit complaining, Merlin. I mean, why should you be jealous of what that self – centred, stuck up pig has? He's doomed to be a king, and as such he has very little freedom. There's is a lot expected of him, from Uther, from the people, even from those in other kingdoms. I wouldn't envy him at all. He's under a ridiculous amount of pressure." Dwyn grumbled, annoyed that she actually understood all that. Gaius shot her a vaguely impressed look, pressing Merlin's shoulder quite hard.

"Ah!" Merlin shot an annoyed look at Gaius, "That makes two of us." Dwyn scoffed and stood up, chucking some previously chopped up bits of carrot into the pot and giving it another stir.

"So how do you plan on learning all that by morning if you're half asleep?" She asked Merlin, motioning to the open book on the table. Merlin sighed, leaning forwards once Gaius had finished treating his shoulders. He shook his head.

"Let me get back to you on that one." He mumbled. Dwyn sat back down and watched him for a second, thinking.

"You know, Gwen's father is a blacksmith. She might know a thing or two about armour at the very least. Maybe she could show you?"

"You think she would?" Merlin looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, Gwen is probably the nicest person I know. She'd be more than happy to help you out, I'm sure." The boy actually looked happy about this news, seeming a lot more willing to get to work reading the book. Then he looked up at her again, more curiously this time.

"Dwyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you at work? I thought you were meant to be working late today." She thought for a moment.

"I was working late. Usually I get the morning work. You know, a bit before dawn until an hour or so before midday. Today I worked until maybe an hour before dusk."

"Why do you work as a cook? You never seem to enjoy it." Merlin muttered, looking down at the book again. Dwyn shrugged.

"Not everyone gets a job they want, Merlin," Gaius explained, "And Dwyn was in a rather unique position when she was first offered the job."

"That's enough from you, Gaius." Dwyn glared at him, which just made Merlin more curious.

"Unique position?" He asked.

"It really doesn't matter. Get on with your studying. It's not like you're going to be able to fall asleep and just absorb all that information." Merlin sighed, not saying anything else. Dwyn looked away into the pot again, wishing more than before that she could remember something – anything – from her past. Even her age or her name would do. Maybe someone she used to know. It didn't matter what, really, just something so people wouldn't pity her so much if they found out about her not knowing her past.

* * *

The next day was the first day of the tournament which Arthur had been practicing for and Merlin had been learning the etiquette for. He went off reasonably early in the morning to visit Gwen to get her help with learning about voiders and hauberks and where everything goes, while Dwyn was stuck in the kitchen for a little while.

"Wanna try to sneak out to watch the tournament?" Haul asked as he snuck up to stand at Dwyn's shoulder, obviously trying to make her jump, or to at least startle her a little. She just glanced around at him, then resumed chopping up vegetables for the pot.

"I think Audrey would kill me, considering that last time I snuck out wasn't all that long ago." She replied.

"Aw, come on! You know that you want to."

"Wanting to and being able to safely are two completely different things, Haul. You know that."

"Just... one match?" He pleaded, looking at Dwyn with pitiful, begging grey eyes. Dwyn sighed, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"You know what will happen if I do watch one match."

"Kinda why I want you to. You watch one match, you'll want to watch the rest of them." He grinned and she just shook her head.

"We're supposed to be making the food for what the Knights come on after hitting each other around the head with swords. No time to go and enjoy ourselves."

"You know... I don't think they'll be 'hitting each other around the head' with their swords... pretty sure that's not how swords are meant to be used. That seems more like a Morningstar job to me. Or a club," Dwyn scoffed, shaking her head, "So what about it? Sneak out to watch the tournament with me?" Dwyn glanced up at Audrey, who was busy making dumplings while yelling at a young girl for burning the bread. She chewed on her lower lip, thinking. She reached out and touched Merlin's mind.

 _"You think I should sneak out of work and watch a heap of sweaty men hit each other with swords?"_ She asked, sensing Merlin's surprise at being addressed so suddenly in his mind.

 _"I don't know. Never seen a tournament, have I?"_

 _"Well, how pissed off is Arthur?"_ She figured that how angry Arthur was would be a reasonable way to judge how good the competition would be, and so whether or not it would be worth risking getting her head chewed of by Audrey later. Merlin opened his mind a little more so Dwyn could see what was going on, Merlin fumbling to get the prince's armour on while asking him questions such as 'are you nervous' and getting yelled at for his pains.

 _"OK, then there's a chance this'll be worth it. Thanks, Merlin."_ She looked over at Haul and nodded, grinning back at her.

"Ten minutes?" He asked.

"Sure. Careful not to let Audrey spot you while you make your get away." Dwyn teased.

"Ha! Likewise." He then turned and resumed what he had been doing, carrying his leg of what looked like venison to one of their colleagues and dumping it down on the bench to have whatever done to it.

* * *

"I see you made it out alive." Haul greeted once Dwyn met him outside the castle in the courtyard, where quite an impressive crowd was forming to watch the tournament. Dwyn rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that hard. You forget I know this place better than even Prince Arthur."

"Of course. Because everyone knows that the kitchen girl with Mercian accent was born and raised literally inside the Citadel walls." Haul joked, but it didn't exactly have the effect he wanted, though Dwyn did her very best to pretend she wasn't bothered by it. They quietly found some seats where they could see the fights clearly and sat down, looking into the arena below. Gwen was sitting with Morgana not too far away to the right of where Uther was to sit once he arrived on the scene. After a few more moments of waiting with idle conversation, Uther arrived, standing before the Knights that would be fighting in but a few moments. Dwyn could feel the excitement rising inside her. What she wouldn't give to be one of those actually out there fighting... she knew she was at least as good as Arthur, and it was altogether possible that she would actually best him simply because she fought dirtier than him. Haul looked over at her and smiled, though Dwyn didn't really notice. She was already too absorbed in the speech the king was giving, silently willing him to hurry up so she could watch the fights.

"Knights of the realm," Uther started, "It's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur," All attention went to Arthur for a moment before Uther continued, "Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." A box was opened, revealing the prize and Dwyn scoffed.

"Can't say I pity the one who had to count all that money out." She muttered to Haul, who chuckled.

"No one would notice if it was one or two coins out, would they?" He mumbled back.

"You saying the only reason someone would take the job would be to swipe some of the money for themselves?"

"Your words, not mine."

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uther finished, the crowd erupting in applause. Uther walked over to Arthur and clapped his son on the shoulder, saying something to him quietly before leaving the ring to find his seat. Dwyn's eyes sparkled as she watched the fight that unfolded once the capes of those competing had been taken off them and shields handed over and helmets placed on their heads. The prince and another knight, one with a green striped shield, swapped blows, spinning and parrying, swiping, hacking, stabbing, but the final blow was given by Arthur, and it wasn't by a sword or a shield, but an elbow to the face, sending his opponent falling backwards into the dirt. Dwyn grinned, silently celebrating. The next fight she really took notice of the skill involved in was a knight in yellow with three green snakes on his shield. He was quite fearsome with an aggressive style.

"Who is that?" Dwyn asked, leaning over to Haul, who shrugged.

"Dunno. Think it's Knight Valiant. Haven't heard too much about him really, just that he's not from around here and is clearly quite good with a sword," He looked at Dwyn, "Why? You impressed by him or something?"

"Huh?" Dwyn looked around at Haul, slightly surprised, "Oh, um... No, I just... There's something about him. Can't quite put my finger on it."

"Ah, so you're attracted to him?"

"What?! No! I don't even know him, how could I be attracted to someone I don't even know?" She shook her head, looking away and feeling her cheeks go red. Haul just laughed, though it sounded more strained than normal. Dwyn hardly noticed, she was back to concentrating on Knight Valiant. She didn't like him. There was something strange about him, or something around him. She couldn't tell. She silently shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably her just thinking that he stood a chance against Arthur, which meant that the young prince was in for a challenge this year. But that was a good thing. Arthur needed challenges, he didn't get enough of them. Dwyn sighed.

"We'd better get back to work." She muttered. Haul groaned, pulling a face.

"Do we have to?"

"Would you rather work or get killed?"

"You'd think the answer was obvious, wouldn't you? And yet, I'm finding myself almost preferring the second option."

"Well, I prefer the first option, because I'd be killed three times over. Once by Audrey, once by Gaius, once by Gwilim. Therefore, I'm going back to work. With or without you in tow." Dwyn stood up and started pushing past the other viewers, Haul slowly standing up and walking after her.

"Well, I guess that put me in my place." He grumbled, though he wasn't really that bothered.

* * *

Merlin walked in that night with piles of Arthur's armour, struggling under the weight. Dwyn looked up from where she was resting her chin on the table, not raising her head, still feeling rather gloomy and confused. She watched as Merlin made his way to his room and dumped Arthur's stuff on the floor.

"Where's Gaius?" He called back.

"One his rounds. He should be back soonish." Dwyn muttered, sitting straight and tracing patterns on the table top. Merlin frowned, walking back into the room.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Just got a massive telling off from Audrey. Nothing I didn't deserve," She smiled slightly, then frowned, "But if I'm going to be truthful I just feel... like there's something wrong..." She shrugged, "Probably nothing. Just me not sleeping well."

"Dwyn?"

"It's nothing. Really. It's fine." She was trying to convince herself as much as Merlin. She shook her head and stood up, pacing around the room. She idly took her hair out of its braid and ran her fingers through it, pulling her fingers through the tangles that had formed in it over the course of the day. She darted a look at Merlin, then stopped and turned to face him front on.

"You know that feeling you get when you think something really bad is going to happen?" She asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah. Almost like there's something creeping up on you that you can't see."

"Something like that, yeah," Dwyn sighed, "Well, for some reason I've been feeling like that today. I can't explain it," Her voice dropped and she looked away from Merlin, "It's like when Arthur fell off that horse when he was a kid... Felt like something was wrong then, too, before any one found him." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, unimportant. Anyway, it's just... keep an eye out, would you? Something bad is coming, I'm sure of it." Merlin sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, something bad's coming alright," He muttered, making Dwyn once again shoot a look at him, "If I don't get all that armour polished by tomorrow, Arthur is gonna kill me." A small smile found its way onto Dwyn's face and a small laugh escaped her.

"You better get to it then."

"Wanna help?"

"Would if I could. Unfortunately, I have to start preparing stuff for tomorrow. I have a castle to cater for, remember?"

"Which reminds me... who cooks for Arthur?" Merlin asked, seeming genuinely curious. Dwyn thought for a moment.

"When he has one... and depending if they can cook... his servant," She replied, "Otherwise it's me. I'm one of the few people who won't try to poison the little twerp, though I won't say I'm not tempted sometimes."

"Who could blame you?" Merlin snorted, then sighed and stood up, heading for his room again. Dwyn looked back at him as the door closed behind him before leaving to get back to the kitchens.

* * *

 _Images flicked across her vision as she slept, though she couldn't quite make out what they were. Just got the impression that it had something to do with Valiant and a couple of other knights, one in purple, the other wearing Camelot red. She could only guess that it was Arthur. A lot of what she was seeing was based around Valiant's shield, panic in the purple knight's eyes as something... she couldn't see what, but something was scaring him._

Dwyn's eyes shot open and she struggled to take deep breathes to calm herself down, to slow her racing heart beat. The night air slowly found its way into her lungs and she slowly felt herself relaxing. How long had it been since her last dream? She'd never told anyone about them, not even Gaius. They were usually important. Just like the feelings she got. The more she calmed down, the more the vision faded, leaving her with nothing more than a dread feeling. But the purple knight stuck in her memory. Something was going to happen to him. She just didn't understand what. It left her feeling empty and hopeless, but also strangely determined. If she was dreaming about him, then he was important. For all she knew, he was a warning. He might know what was leaving her with this bad feeling. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. She had a big day again tomorrow, and this time she wouldn't be able to escape from Audrey.

* * *

Merlin walked down the hall to the armoury the next day, looking forward to the tournament. Dare he say it, he was actually enjoying himself... a bit, though he wouldn't admit it freely. He stepped into the armoury and went about collecting Arthur's gear for the day. Something made him stop and turn around, searching the room for someone else. He could have sworn he heard something that was almost like... hissing?

"Hello?" He called out, "Is anyone there?" He wanted someone to be there so badly, just so he knew he wasn't imagining things, so he knew that it wasn't a ghost or something like that. Castles like this were bound to have a couple of ghosts, weren't they? He did not like the thought at all. Then his eyes fell on the Knight Valiant's shield, pale yellow background with three snakes intertwined. He peered at it closely. Dwyn had said that something bad was coming, even if she couldn't explain it. Then one of the snakes... no.., it couldn't have... did it just blink? Merlin leaned in closer to get a better look, but froze when a sword was pointed at his chest. Okay, so something bad had happened after all. Merlin's life was being threatened. Terrific. Merlin made a mental note to always listen to Dwyn's bad feelings. Though she'd only had them once with Merlin around, they seemed fairly accurate.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Knight Valiant asked and Merlin stuff, bled to his feet.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour." He looked around for Arthur's armour, then found his way over to it as Valiant lowered his sword.

"Then you'd best be on your way." Valiant replied, coolly, calmly, like he ruled the room in which they currently stood.

"Right, yeah. No problem." Merlin said hurriedly, collecting the armour then stumbling out of the room. He had to talk to Dwyn. The more he thought on it, the more sure he was that the snake had blinked, though there was still a sliver of doubt in his mind. Knight Valiant didn't quite seem like the kind of guy who would use magic to win the tournament. Maybe Dwyn would have an idea about it. Unfortunately he'd have to wait to talk to her about it. For now he had to go help Arthur into his armour. Oh the joys of being servant to the prince.

* * *

Dwyn looked around through a window, listening to the excited sounds coming from the field, finding herself wishing that she was there watching them. It would be better than slaving away in an overheated kitchen all day. When it was winter the heat was bliss. But this wasn't winter. This was still, summer. She looked back down at her workbench, then let her mind wander.

 _"Hi Merlin,"_ She started, hiding a smile when Merlin jumped slightly, _"Anything interesting going on?"_ She asked.

 _"Would you stop doing that?!"_

 _"Doing what?"_

 _"Talking in my head without giving me any warning!"_ Merlin snapped. Dwyn bit the inside of her lips to stop herself from laughing. Her colleagues would have looked at her funny if she'd laughed for apparently no reason.

 _"I'll try to keep that in mind. Now, how are the fights going?"_

 _"Arthur just won his round, and now it's Valiant against Sir Ewan."_ Suddenly Merlin briefly slipped away and Dwyn felt something jolt through her. Was that... fear? Worry? She shook her head slightly. Why would she be worried? There was nothing to be worried about.

 _"Merlin?"_ She asked, _"What's going on?"_ She felt Merlin's mind open more and she found herself able to see Gaius walking towards Sir Ewan, who was lying on his back on the ground, and Valiant walking around with his arms in the air, basking in the applause of the people. Now she knew that the worry she was feeling was her own. Something bad was coming... Merlin kept his eyes trained on Valiant.

 _"I need to talk to you. You and Gaius both. Think you can find a way out of the kitchens?"_ He asked.

 _"I can try. It'd be easier if Gaius sent a message asking for my help with a patient. He does that sometimes, usually Audrey is fine with it."_ Merlin nodded, though Dwyn could hardly tell, then Dwyn left his mind. She looked over at Haul and he looked up at her not long after. She motioned for him to come over.

"Do you know anything else about Knight Valiant?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well, there's a rumour going around that the king invited him to stay after the tournament, become one of his knights. Or he's thinking about it. He's very impressed with Valiant's skill." Dwyn frowned.

"Mmm..."

"What is it with you and that guy? He's not that good looking, is he? Or do you just like the real macho guys?"

"Neither. I just don't trust him."

"What has he ever done to earn your mistrust?" Haul asked, frowning ever so slightly.

"He hasn't. Just... something about him seems off. Can't put my finger on it."

"Then it's probably nothing," Haul smiled, "Everything's going to be fine, Dwyn. Just... keep your head down and keep working. All this will be over soon and life will return to normal." He clapped her on the shoulder and walked off. Dwyn just shook her head.

"I think this is the new normal. Me risking my neck to help Arthur... and he'll never even know." She muttered to herself, too quietly for anyone else to hear. Merlin rushed into the kitchens a little while later, his eyes scanning the room before landing on Dwyn.

"Gaius wants you." Was all he said, a little out of breath. Dwyn nodded, dropping what she was doing and wiping her hands on her apron as she headed for the door.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Audrey demanded, putting herself between Dwyn and the door.

"Gaius..." She looked up at Merlin imploringly and he quickly stepped into the room.

"Gaius sent me to find her. He needs some help with a patient." He quickly explained. Audrey didn't look too happy.

"We need all the 'elp we can get down 'ere." She growled.

"This shouldn't take too long. I'll be back and then I'll work twice as hard. Promise." Audrey's eyes seemed to bore holes into Dwyn as she made up her mind.

"Get going then. And make sure you 'urry back, would you? I've 'ad enough of your skiving off." She growled. Dwyn nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied before slipping past the larger woman and rushing down the hall with Merlin.

"That's who you work for?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Still feel sorry for yourself about working for Arthur?" Dwyn asked, scoffing. Merlin just laughed.

* * *

Gaius glanced up as Merlin and Dwyn entered the room, frowning slightly when Dwyn froze at the sight of his patient. She wasn't usually like this around the injured or ill, normally she was calm and cool headed. Clearly not this time, which was very unlike her. She shook her head and strode forward purposefully, kneeling beside Gaius and looking Ewan, who was unconscious in the bed.

"How is he?" Merlin asked, standing just behind Dwyn.

"It's most odd. Look at this," Gaius pointed at the knight's neck, "See these two small wounds?" Dwyn frowned.

"He was injured in the tournament, right?" She asked, "But those look like – "

"A snake bite, yes." Gaius confirmed.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." Merlin muttered.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius replied. Dwyn stood up and headed over to Gaius' supplies, picking up bottles and checking the label, putting together a small collection of vials and herbs before crossing to a table.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked Gaius. The old man looked back around at Ewan.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"I might be able to slow down the progress of the poison, though Gaius probably won't like how." Dwyn glanced at Gaius, who grudgingly nodded, then began to mix her ingredients, mumbling something under her breath.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius admitted. Merlin frowned and Dwyn could feel his anxiety, which did nothing for her own and just confused her further. How was she feeling what Merlin was feeling?

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." He muttered, turning and leaving the room.

"What's that?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing." Merlin called back as he walked down the hall. Dwyn shook her head.

"Don't be doing something stupid." She grumbled into his head, but Merlin didn't reply. His mind was set, he knew what he had to do. And Dwyn didn't like it one bit.


	4. Episode 2 Part 2

**Hey! Sorry it's a bit late, things have been a little hectic for me, but all my exams are over and most of the moving around has finished, so everything should return to normal so long as I keep track if what day it is. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dwyn took her concoction and walked over to Ewan and Gaius, applying the paste to the wound. She shook her head, a slightly worried look on her face. She didn't like any of this at all.

"The only thing that makes any sense is if Valiant is using magic." She told Gaius is hushed tones. Gaius looked at her incredulously.

"Why would Valiant do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. But he has snakes on his shield, right? And Ewan has been bitten by a snake. He got injured when fighting Valiant. It's the only thing that makes any sense to me," Dwyn sighed, shaking her head, "Everything has gotten a lot more complicated it feels like."

"There's no proof that it is Valiant."

"No proof it isn't." She cringed, leaning forwards slightly and clenching her eyes shut as a jolt of adrenaline shot through her. She shook her head, opening her eyes.

"Dwyn?" Gaius asked, looking at her worriedly. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just... something I didn't expect." She sighed, rubbing her face before standing up and walking over to the table. Gaius didn't look convinced.

"Something's going on with you," He said sternly, "I want to know what."

"It's nothing. Really," Dwyn replied, maybe too hurriedly, and Gaius raised an eyebrow at her, "Fine, I haven't been sleeping well. And I'm getting headaches." She grumbled, not wanting to admit any more than she had to. But Gaius was always good at getting the whole truth out of her if he got a hint of her hiding something from him.

"That's not all is it?" He asked gently, standing up and walking over to sit next to him. Dwyn shook her head, completely unimpressed.

"It's hard to explain." She muttered. Gaius wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him, taking comfort from his touch.

"Why don't you try?" The old man asked gently. Dwyn sighed.

"I get these feelings... And they're not mine. I don't know how I know they're not mine, but I do. I feel like they're Merlin's, but how does that work? How can I be feeling what someone else is feeling?" She shook her head, "As though what goes on in my head isn't complicated enough as it is, now I have to put up with knowing what Merlin's feeling?" Gaius didn't have an answer for her and after a moment let go of her, allowing herself to pull away.

"We'll figure it out." He promised, smiling at her. Dwyn scoffed, looking over at Ewan.

"Let's figure one thing out at a time, shall we? Him first, then we'll work on unravelling what's going on with me," She shot a glare at Gaius, "And no word about this to Merlin until we can figure things out. Understood?" Though he didn't look too happy about it, Gaius nodded. Dwyn leaned forwards and clasped her hands before her, losing herself in thought while Gaius walked back over to keep and eye on his patient.

* * *

It wasn't long before Merlin burst into the room again, slightly out of breath. Both Dwyn and Gaius looked around at him, Dwyn slightly expectantly as he crossed the room.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." Merlin stated, looking at Gaius.

"Can't say that it's too unbelievable." Dwyn grumbled, sharing a look with Merlin, carefully avoiding saying four little words to Gaius.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked, earning a glare from Dwyn.

"Snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down," Merlin looked at Ewan, "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"Merlin, wait," Dwyn stood up and walked over to the boy, looking him in the eye, "We have to be smart about this."

"Arthur's life is in danger!"

"I know, but – "

"I have to warn him. Valiant's using magic to cheat in the tournament."

"Is there any way you could be mistaken?" Gaius asked, interrupting a rude response from Dwyn.

"I know magic when I see it." Merlin almost snapped back.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"We do, but unless you have proof then Uther isn't going to. That's why we need to be smart about this, because if we go accusing a knight of using magic to cheat in the tournament without any proof, then we're the ones with our heads on the chopping block. It doesn't matter if we're telling the truth, because we're just servants," Dwyn explained, struggling to keep her voice calm, "Plus, how would you explain being in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin demanded.

"You can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight." Gaius explained.

"What, so my word doesn't count for anything?"

"No. Because we're nobodies. We don't exist. We just serve. Don't talk, don't argue, don't see, don't hear, nothing. We are nothing. When it comes to accusing a noble, we need proof. Without proof, we won't be believed. Your word, my word, Gaius' word... they all mean nothing when compared with the word of a knight." Dwyn explained. Merlin really didn't look happy with it, looking like he was about to storm off to his room, but Dwyn stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Earlier you said that there was something you had to tell me and Gaius. What was it?" She asked. Merlin looked from her to Gaius.

"It was just about the shield. Thought I saw one of the snakes blink. Clearly it did and it doesn't matter now because we can't do anything." He grumbled, stalking over to his room. Dwyn's shoulders slumped as she watched him. She hardly knew the boy, yet already he was one of the few people who could make her smile, was one of the few people she would even consider trusting with her secrets. Seeing him so upset over this and knowing there wasn't anything that she could do to help him immediately made her feel something she hadn't really felt for a while. She couldn't quite identify what it was. Almost sorry for him, but not quite. Guilt? That might have been getting closer.

"Dwyn?" Gaius asked, looking over at her. She shook her head and shot a look in the old man's direction, her face going blank.

"You need anymore help with Ewan?" She asked. Gaius shook his head.

"No, but you look like – "

"I need to get back to work. Before Audrey gets too annoyed at me." Then she turned and left the room, quietly closing the door to Gaius' chambers behind her, silently finding her way down the halls back to the kitchens, Merlin's emotions sitting in the back of her mind, his desperation and anger mingling with her own confusion and anger, the two emotions she wasn't allowed to let come to the surface in case she did something stupid. And stupid was always a big risk.

* * *

 _Dwyn watched as the images unfolded before her, showing her things that no one should see before the correct time. Arthur fighting... It took her a moment to recognize Valiant. Something about a snake attacking a weakened Ewan. Merlin talking to someone, though she couldn't quite tell who. She could only make out some of the words._

 _"You've got the wrong person!"_

 _The clatter of steel, the people panicking, Uther in a rage..._

 _The images got faster and faster, swirling together. Soon, Dwyn's mind could no longer take it._

She sat upright, her bedsheets drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her head. Her breathing was heavier, more erratic that normal, and fear tingled in the back of her mind. She looked out her window, drawing her knees up to her chest as she watched the sun find its way into the sky. After all the trouble Dwyn was having sleeping, it was beginning to become difficult telling what day of the tournament it was. If she wasn't mistaken, this was day three, and tomorrow would be the final. She was almost too tired to think about any of it, but at the same time, her exhaustion just made the wait and worry that much worse. Slowly she stood up and got dressed before heading out into the kitchen, snaffling a bun on the way, then slipping out into the hallway. There was someone she had to see.

* * *

She paused before knocking on Arthur's door, uncertain about what she was about to do. Considering how long it had been since they'd had a civilised conversation, maybe talking to Morgana would be a better idea... After all, Dwyn was still friends with Morgana, not Arthur though. She shook her head. There was a time and a place for wanting to back out of something, and this was neither. Slowly she reached out and knocked on the door, knowing full well the prince would probably be annoyed at her for visiting at such an early hour. She waited a couple of moments before knocking again, getting a grunted reply, inviting her to enter. She slipped inside and relieved a glare from Arthur.

"What do you want, Dwyn? Especially at this time in the morning. Is it even morning?" He grumbled, sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face. He was shirtless, having only just woken up, and his bare feet were planted firmly on the ground. Dwyn supposed he was reasonably attractive, but if she was going to be truthful, no one had ever caught her eye, and certainly not Arthur.

"It's just..." She paused, then shook her head, "Rephrase. It's about the tournament."

"What about it? I thought you liked this kind of thing," Arthur fixed Dwyn with a mistrusting gaze, "And why are you even talking to me? I thought you hated the sight of me." Dwyn scowled, her nose wrinkling slightly in disgust.

"Though it may surprise you, Arthur," She spat his name, "I don't hate the sight of anyone. I merely dislike the way you always have to make everything about you, and am disgusted by the way you treat everyone who isn't a noble. But I'm not here to talk about you," She took a breath to try to calm herself down, "I want to know your thoughts on Knight Valiant." Arthur raised an eyebrow as Dwyn clasped her hands in front of her expectantly, her eyes unblinking, hiding what she was really thinking, as usual. It was a while before either of them spoke again, Arthur trying to come up with the right words. Dwyn scoffed.

"Don't try thinking too hard, Your Highness. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"You know you can't speak to me like that."

"So you keep saying. And yet you never do anything to stop me. Now would you mind telling me your thoughts on Valiant? You've had more to do with him than I have, and unlike you, I'm on a clock and need to get to work soon. So do you mind hurrying things along?" Arthur scowled at her and stood up, walking over to stand in front of her.

"I don't like the guy. He's just... off. I don't know how to put it. Everyone loves him, and I don't even see what's so great about him. But, I can't deny his skill with a sword."

"OK, so... You're just a little insecure around him. But do you think he's a good person? Does he have any reason to hate you that you know of?" Arthur frowned, watching Dwyn closely.

"Why?"

"No reason, just wondering. He just seems... different around you, from what I've seen."

"When would you have seen him around me?" Arthur asked, obviously getting suspicious. Dwyn pulled a face.

"I lost my memories, Arthur. That doesn't mean I'm blind. If anything, I have sharper eyesight than you do. And quite frankly, I'm not an idiot. It takes one glance in the right direction at the right time to see you and Valiant speaking. The way he stands is different, the way he moves is different, like he's sizing you up," Now Arthur laughed, that slightly hoarse, almost donkey – like laugh, and turned his back on Dwyn, who glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"This is a tournament, Dwyn! Of course he'll be sizing me up, I'm competition," Dwyn rolled her eyes, "It's touching that you worry about me, but frankly, I don't see how there's any reason for you to worry."

"No, because you're blind. And an idiot. I just hope I'm wrong. But when was the last time that happened?"

"And you think I'm stuck up." Arthur glanced around, but Dwyn was already making her way out of the room.

"Not stuck up, just telling the painful truth." She retorted as she stepped out into the hall, not even looking back. For a while after she left Arthur just stood there, thinking about what Dwyn had said before shaking his head and returning to bed.

* * *

Dwyn eyed up Arthur's next opponent, watching as the knight's serving boy had to stand on a stepladder to place the helmet on the man's head. She didn't know the name of the knight, but she vaguely recognised him from previous tournaments, knowing him to be ridiculously strong. But he was pretty slow. Arthur wouldn't have too hard a time bringing him down. Slowly she retreated from Merlin's mind, returning to her own body and watching as she sliced carrots uncharacteristically slowly. Knight Valiant was still worrying her, and she was certain he was still worrying Merlin too. Haul watched her closely, slightly worried. This wasn't like her. He walked over to her, leaning casually against her work bench and watching her as she could tinted chopping carrots. She hardly even acknowledged his presence.

"You OK?" He asked, causing her to jump a little as she looked around at him.

"When did you get there?" She asked, looking slightly like a startled animal of some kind. Haul shrugged.

"Couple of seconds. Not long. You didn't answer my question."

"Because you gave me a heart attack!"

"Usually you would have noticed if I was even half a room away from you and heading in your direction. So what is it that's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing." She quickly looked away and concentrated once more on the carrot.

"Liar," She looked up at him again and he smiled, shrugging slightly, "I've known you... five years? I'd say I know you pretty well by now. And I know that you know everything that is going on around you, even if your eyes are closed. And yet you are currently so distracted you couldn't even tell when I was right beside you. Which means something is very wrong. So, start talking." Dwyn sighed, looking away while she thought about what to say.

"It's not... It's not as easy as just telling you. There are so many factors to take into consideration, and it's really... Not all that important, if I'm to be honest."

"Wow, one lie followed by another."

"It's not a complete lie..." Dwyn smiled ever so slightly, a little shy. Haul shook his head, folding his arms and looking at the ceiling.

"Whatever you're struggling with, it's bound to sort itself out. Even if you do end up needing a little help with it. I know you. You never let anything stand in your way for long." He smiled at her and she scoffed, thinking.

"Somehow I don't think it's as simple as that this time." She muttered, meeting his eyes. He just shrugged.

"Sometimes the things that seem the most complicated are the least complicated things in the world."

"Yeah, I doubt that's the case this time around."

"You might be surprised, young Mercian." Haul pushed himself away from the bench and walked away, Dwyn frowning at him.

"I really don't understand what you're on about."

"Maybe you should think on it then. It'll come to you."

"Doubt I'll ever understand your strange logic." Dwyn muttered so he couldn't hear her, smiling to herself.

* * *

That night Dwyn was the last person to walk into Gaius' chambers, finding Gaius and Merlin in deep conversation. She leaned her head to one side as she listened, trying to figure out what they were talking about, though it didn't take too long.

"But we don't have any proof." Merlin said, which made Dwyn start thinking that it was to do with Valiant using magic in the tournament. It was a reasonably safe bet.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter." Gaius muttered thoughtfully.

"We get the snake head." Dwyn spoke up, drawing the attention of Gaius and Merlin.

"What?" Gaius asked, frowning.

"Merlin knows which shield it is, right? He has quite powerful magic, it's possible that the snake will sense it and com out. Or maybe it'll be hungry. Possibly Merlin will be able to lure it out somehow. I don't know. Or I could. Honestly, I don't know. But we need to get the snake, the head at the very least, so that you can get the poison and make the antidote." Dwyn shrugged. It was simple in her head, but there were a lot of things to consider in this plan. Her eyes locked with Merlin's and he nodded almost inconceivably and headed out the door, Dwyn following close behind him.

"Merlin? Dwyn!" Gaius called after them. Once they were out in the halls, Dwyn turned to Merlin.

"I'll check for Valiant, you get to work on the snake. I'll let you know if it's safe."

"OK." Merlin nodded and they split up. Dwyn walked down the halls, slipping into the walls when she could to walk in the passages no one else knew how to find, or if they did get in them they certainly wouldn't be able to navigate the warrens. But she knew them better than she knew herself, and she quickly found her way to the council chambers where the Knights would be having dinner with the King. She slipped out and stood in the shadows where no one could see her, listening to what was going on, keeping her eyes peeled for Valiant. She spotted him reasonably quickly and pinned him in her sights while keeping half an eye on everyone else. If anyone saw her she was screwed, considering she had no reason to be there in the first place. If she was caught she was going to have to think really fast. After a toast, which was (surprisingly) to Valiant, and unsurprisingly Arthur didn't seem to say anything, Uther turned to Valiant.

"So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" He asked. Valiant looked over to Arthur, a look in his eye that Dwyn couldn't quite place, though it was close to quiet confidence, before looking back at Uther respectfully.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

 _"He's here. I'll keep an eye on him."_ Dwyn told Merlin, not needing a reply to know he was sneaking into the room where Valiant kept his shield.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uther said to Valiant, Arthur looking over at his father in surprise. Dwyn just frowned. She'd heard rumours that Uther was planning on inviting Valiant to stay on, but to actually hear him say it... for some reason it made her feel uneasy.

"I'd be honoured, My Lord." Valiant bowed his head slightly and Dwyn scowled, thinking that he'd only stay on if he wasn't caught for using sorcery to cheat in the tournament, and if he didn't actually kill Arthur. But maybe he didn't want to? Maybe he was just so greedy, maybe he just desired the thousand gold so much that he was going to use any means necessary to win it, and the included sorcery. Maybe he didn't actually want to kill Arthur.

"If you'll excuse me, My Lord?" Valiant asked, placing his wine down on the table and bowing his head to Uther once more. Uther just nodded, and Dwyn watched as Valiant stood up and left the room, quickly heading over to her secret passages and slipping through them to try to intercept Valiant to slowly him down.

 _"Whatever you're doing, Merlin, hurry it up. Valiant's on his way to you."_

 _"Can't you slow him down?"_

 _"I'm trying! Just hurry up!"_ Dwyn left her passages and checked the hall before stepping out and bumping straight into Valiant.

"Oh my God... I am so, so sorry! I didn't see you. God, I'm such a klutz." Dwyn said quickly, trying to make herself seem like just another servant, one of the slightly thicker, clumsily ones. Valiant shook his head.

"No harm was done," He smiled, "That accent... You're not from around here, are you?" He asked, sticking up easy conversation, clearly trying to calm the supposedly panicking Dwyn, who shook her head.

"No, My Lord. I came to Camelot when I was a child, seeking shelter from bandits who kept ransacking my village in Mercia." It was as good a lie as any, and the fall back one for if anyone asked her where she came from or why she was in Camelot. Valiant nodded, then bowed his head and held out his hand.

"I'm Knight Valiant." He introduced, Dwyn bowed her own head and curtsied, placing her hand in his.

"Dwyn, My Lord." Valiant placed a kiss on her hand which made her feel inwardly disgusted, then stood straight and lowered his hand, Dwyn tacking back her own hands perhaps a slight second too fast.

"I hope to see you around, Dwyn." He said.

"Even after I made a fool of you, My Lord?" Dwyn asked, making sure she looked slightly worried, "After all, I did crash into you and almost make us both fall over. I am so, so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has bad days," Valiant smiled again, "I have to be going." He said, then turned to go as Dwyn curtsied.

"Of course, My Lord." She said, then stood straight and let her face fall blank.

 _"I held him back as long as I could. You better have gotten that snake head."_ She told Merlin.

 _"I'll meet you back at Gaius' chambers."_ Merlin said back. Dwyn didn't bother to reply, just started heading in that direction.

* * *

Gaius pressed the snake teeth through a cloth to get a sample of the venom while Dwyn glanced up occasionally and compared what she could see of it to the book of known creatures in Camelot to try and identify what kind of snake it was, though she wasn't having a lot of luck, which in some ways was a good thing because it meant that it was clearly identifiable as something made from magic.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius told the two teenagers in his care, and Merlin turned and headed for the door.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." He said.

"You'll need this," Gaius handed Merlin the snake head, "And Merlin?" Merlin stopped and looked back at his guardian, "That was a very brave thing you did." Gaius finished, getting a nod from Merlin, who then left the room. Dwyn didn't say anything, just returned to her book without saying a thing, though she was actually thinking about how Merlin had gotten pretty much all the credit. It was her idea. She had distracted Valiant for long enough so Merlin could chop the snake's head off. But where was the point in saying all this?

"I'm going to need your help with this, Dwyn." Gaius said, motioning for Dwyn to join him at one of his work benches. Dwyn sighed and stood up, slamming the book shut and walking over to him.

"What do you want help with?" She asked.

"Figuring out what will work to cure Ewan." Gaius explained.

"And you can't do that on your own?" Dwyn asked, looking at all the different herbs spread out in front of them, an unconvinced expression on her face. Gaius looked at her and frowned.

"Normally you'd be happy to help." He said.

"Oh, I am happy to help. Just wondering why you need my help." She muttered back, picking up and book and leafing through it to find what she was after and slowly started collecting different types of herbs and mixing them together, all while lost in her own thoughts. She wondered how it was going with Merlin, considering how stubborn Arthur could be. Gaius watched her as she worked.

"Are you alright, Dwyn?"

"You've already asked something along those lines once this week, I do believe. Remember what we agreed?" She shot back.

"I do, but you're seeming... off."

"Let's just worry about Ewan, alright?" She turned and handed Gaius her concoction and he took it, eyebrow raised, before testing it against the venom.

"Well," He said, "If you ever want to give up your job in the kitchens, you're welcome to work with me." He said, smiling at the young woman. Dwyn shrugged.

"Maybe. Hurry up and give Ewan the antidote." She watched Gaius hobbled over to Ewan and gave him the antidote. He sighed.

"And now we wait."

"Yep."

* * *

Ewan regained consciousness a while layer, sweat beading on his forehead. He looked around for... something. Probably trying to figure out where he was. Dwyn was the first to notice her was conscious.

"Gaius," She called, "He's awake." Gaius stopped what he was doing and walked over to Ewan.

"Welcome back." Gaius smiled. Ewan just looked at him, a frown on his face.

"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive." His voice was weak, and Dwyn could hardly hear it from where she was.

"We know," She said in what she hoped was a soothing tone, "You need to rest."

"She's right. The venom is still in your system."

"I must warn Arthur." Ewan tried to push himself up but didn't manage, Gaius placing a hand on his shoulder and easing him back down.

"Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back." Ewan nodded and allowed his eyes to close. Dwyn and Gaius shared a look and Dwyn nodded, standing up and followed Gaius out of the room.

"I want to you to watch Ewan," He said, "You know enough if things get worse."

"I'm younger, why don't I go get the herbs?" She asked, resenting being put on babysitting duty.

"Please, Dwyn."

"Fine." Dwyn sighed, standing there for a moment and watching as Gaius rounded a corner before she slipped back into the room. Her eyes landed on something green slithering away and her heart skipped a beat. She rushed over to Ewan and checked for a pulse. He still had one, but it was very weak. Dwyn cursed, rushing over to the selection of vials on one of the tables and quickly started checking all the labels, looking for something that might at least help slow the speed of the venom.

"Hang on, Ewan." She muttered, grabbing the vial she was after and rushing back to the knight before taking the lid off and forcing his mouth open and pouring the contents in his mouth, then sat back and watched for a reaction before once again checking for a pulse. She paused for a moment, sitting perfectly still while she concentrated, hoping against hope that she could find a pulse. She cursed when there was none, sitting back and looking down at the now dead knight. All this was for nothing. She stood up and started running down the halls, occasionally slamming into the walls when she couldn't turn corners quite sharp enough. She had to tell Merlin and Arthur before things went wrong.


	5. Episode 2 Part 3

Her heart pounced in her chest threatening to leap out of it. It felt like it didn't matter how fast she ran, she wasn't moving. Nothing mattered, just getting to the council chambers before Arthur and Merlin got in trouble in front of Uther. There was no telling what would happen if they accused Valiant without proof. She couldn't even get hold of Merlin telepathically, he was too busy concentrating on what was at hand. Next thing she knew she was slamming into the wall at the bottom of a flight of steps, pain shooting up her right side which was crushed against the wall, pushed by the added weight of her body. It took Dwyn a moment before she could continue on her way. It shouldn't take this long to reach the council chambers, especially not running. She glanced around the halls, trying to get her bearings, then scowled.

"Damn." She muttered, realising that she'd gotten confused in her haste to reach the council chambers, finding herself in the completely wrong area of the castle. So much for knowing this place like the back of her hand. Once this was over she was going to have to run these corridors to learn them better to avoid any future incidents like this one. With a determined scowl she pushed herself away from the wall and resumed her journey. Sometimes working in a castle was not worth the effort.

* * *

While Dwyn was rushing around like a headless chicken, Gaius discovered the dead Sir Ewan, and Merlin and Arthur met before the council to accuse Valiant of using sorcery in the tournament. And it wasn't going well for them. As suspected, Uther would not accept the accusation without proof, and the only proof Arthur and Merlin had were the snake head and the shield itself, which Valiant wasn't about to let anyone see the snakes and prove himself guilty. He may have been a pompous, arrogant twerp, but he wasn't an idiot. Dwyn managed to arrive just in time to see Merlin and Gaius swapping words, then Merlin glanced at Arthur. She quickly crossed the room to them.

"I take it you know." She muttered. Merlin nodded.

"Yes," He sighed, "This isn't going to be good." He said as Arthur crossed the room to them.

"Where's Ewan?" He asked. Dwyn shook her head and Gaius looked sombre as Merlin answered.

"He's dead." Arthur looked around at Uther, a look of dread on his face. He knew what was coming. He knew his father better than almost anyone.

"If it makes any difference it was the snake that killed him." Dwyn murmured as Arthur walked back towards his father, sharing a look with Merlin and Gaius.

"I'm waiting!" Uther snapped, his voice raised. Dwyn closed her eyes for a second and sighed, then looked over at Valiant, her eyes narrowed slightly. She wanted nothing more than to take the guy down right now, she could manage with just a flick of the wrist and a few choice words. But if she did that, her own life would be forfeit.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur admitted.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from – "

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther raged, anger written all over his face.

"I don't like this." Dwyn muttered to Gaius as Merlin walked to stand behind Arthur.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur responded.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant asked, making Dwyn's blood boil in anger.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin almost yelled.

 _"Idiot."_ Dwyn scolded Merlin telepathically.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther yelled, furious. A couple of guards stepped forward and started taking Merlin away, Dwyn watching closely, heart racing, utterly confused about what she should do, though she knew there was nothing she could.

"My Lord." Valiant spoke up.

"Wait." Uther commanded, holding his hand out to emphasize what he was saying.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account."

"I'm going to kill that man." Dwyn muttered while Uther praised Lord Valiant, telling Arthur that he was the perfect example of how a knight should behave, with honour and gallantry.

"Well, I think for now we should just be happy that he stepped in when he did. He may well have just saved Merlin's life." Gaius murmured back. Dwyn scowled.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant continued. Dwyn's eyes widened slightly and she knew that Arthur was probably just as shocked and insulted by his words. Uther just looked at Arthur in almost hurt confusion.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" He asked his only son.

"No!" Arthur replied, forcefully and immediately.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" For a moment Arthur paused, then bowed his head slightly.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur said, addressing bother Valiant and Uther. Gaius and Dwyn shared a quick look.

"Accepted." Valiant said.

"Well, this was a failure. Looks like we're going to have to find another way to remove Valiant from the equation," Dwyn thought for a moment, "Got any poison left, Gaius?"

"We are not going to kill him, Dwyn. So soon after the trial, many would suspect Arthur." Gaius pointed out.

"Right now I could hardly care less. I just want Valiant gone," Dwyn watched as Uther and the rest of the court left the room, Arthur and Valiant included, Merlin accompanying Arthur, "Not that it really matters. If I know Arthur, and I think I know him pretty well by now, Merlin is in a lot of trouble right now."

* * *

Dwyn didn't bother waiting for Merlin to get back to Gaius' chambers after the fiasco at the court, just went out walking down the different corridors, getting to know them better. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice anyone else on the same corridor as her until she almost walked into someone.

"Dwyn!" Morgana half gasped, taken by surprise.

"My Lady." Dwyn quickly fell into a curtsy and Morgana smiled, shaking her head.

"You know you don't have to call me that." She said, not unkindly. Dwyn shrugged as she stood straight and looked the young woman in the eye.

"It's bad enough having Uther hate me for being your friend, I wouldn't want to make it worse by using your name rather than your title." Dwyn explained.

"Makes sense. Uther can be..."

"Old fashioned?"

"That's one way to put it," Morgana's smile widened slightly, then vanished, "I'm sorry about what happened with Valiant and Arthur." She said. Dwyn sighed, rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah, me too."

"Is it true? Is Valiant using magic?" She asked. Dwyn shrugged.

"Whether it is or isn't true doesn't really matter now, does it? Uther doesn't believe us, and he's the only one who could do anything about this if we're to be honest."

"Dwyn," Morgana looked at Dwyn as though trying to read the girl, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that." Dwyn chewed her lip, looking away briefly to think, then nodded.

"I saw the snake head, searched through every book I had access to in the amount of time I had to look and could find nothing that looked like it. Except for the snake on Valiant's shield. I'm fairly confident that he's using magic to win, and he used the shield on Ewan." Morgana looked around, shocked by this news.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Dwyn just shook her head.

"I don't see anything we can do, not with what just happened at court. Otherwise I'd suggest killing Valiant," She paused, "Or, if we had more time, switching the shield. But, we'd have to get the shield made and painted in less than one night. So, in other words... We sit and we wait. And hope. There's not much else we can do."

"There has to be something!" Morgana said, worry in her eyes and voice. Dwyn looked at her, complete sincerity in her eyes.

"Like I said. We stand back and leave things to unfold the way they're meant to," She started to walked away after curtsying once more.

* * *

She calmly walked down the halls and found herself once again at Arthur's door. She reached out a hand and quietly knocked three times.

"Enter." He called. Dwyn slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind her, not saying anything. Arthur looked up briefly to see who it was then sighed, looking away, slipping his sword back into its scabbard before turning to face her front on.

"You come to tell me not to fight?" He asked. Dwyn shook her head.

"No."

"Then what are you here for, Dwyn?"

"Honestly?" Arthur nodded, "I have no idea." He scoffed, leaning against one of the posts of his bed. Dwyn watched him for a moment, waiting for him to make the next move.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked, earning a mildly confused look from Dwyn, "About Valiant using magic."

"I knew there wasn't something right about him. He just seemed strange, though I didn't know how. I didn't know that he was using magic, though I can't say I didn't have suspicions." Arthur ran his hands down his face, looking extremely tired.

"So you came to talk to me to try to warn me?"

"Not exactly. I came to get information, and warning you was a consequence of that. Some good that did. It took Merlin with a strange snake head to actually prove to you something was up."

"And for that, I'm sorry," Arthur admitted, leaving Dwyn speechless, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"You took me by surprise, My Lord." Now it was Arthur's time to look at Dwyn in surprise, the expression deepening when Dwyn actually smiled slightly.

"Ah..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Just... Wasn't expecting to see you smiling."

"A friend of mine pointed out I don't smile enough. Trust me. It feels strange." Arthur actually laughed slightly.

"I suppose I'm here to tell you to be careful." Dwyn admitted.

"Thought you hated me?"

"Today you before. Just hate the way you treat servants and anyone lower rank than nobility," She paused, "It's only because I want to see you become a better king than your father." Though she couldn't say this, she wanted it because she believed that with Arthur as king, there was a chance she wouldn't have to hide who she was anymore. And Merlin wouldn't have to hide who he was.

"I'm... not sure how to take that." Arthur frowned and Dwyn shrugged.

"Neither am I. I suppose it could be taken as a slight insult to your father, but a compliment to you? Don't know. Take it how you like. Just down send me to have my head chopped off or get burnt at the stake, please." They both looked around as Merlin, in entered the room, Dwyn only now realising how dark it had gotten outside, realising that it was quite late at night by now. Merlin looked over at Arthur, not saying anything for a moment.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur muttered, clearly not happy about Merlin being around.

"Arthur – "

"It's alright," Merlin stopped Dwyn, then continued on what he was about to say, "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

"I know."

"Then withdraw! You have to withdraw." Dwyn shook her head, looking at Merlin.

"He can't, Merlin." She said softly, knowing that this meant a lot to Merlin. He looked at her, obviously feeling betrayed. It hurt her more than she thought she felt a right to feel.

"She's right," Arthur almost snapped, "The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"If you fight Valiant, you'll die."

"Then I die!" Arthur yelled, standing up and turning away.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to. It's my duty." Arthur looked out the window, trying not to seem too bothered by this. But Dwyn knew him well enough to know how he really felt. He was scared. She watched as Merlin left the room, then looked back at Arthur.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" She asked.

"He needs to understand."

"But he doesn't. He's worried about you," She paused, "Even I'm a little worried, but at the same time I know you have to do this. For yourself, not just your people. I know this, but only because I've been here as long as I can remember. Arthur, believe it or not, Merlin is probably going to be one of the best friends you're going to have," She thought for a second, "If you live through this." Arthur turned and looked at her.

"You've always had a way of cheering me up, you know that? You just have such weird ideas. Merlin? My friend? It's not allowed. He's a servant."

"So am I. Even if we aren't friends now, we were once upon a time. Before your father came along and ruined it all."

"Watch it. He's my father, and he is the king."

"Yes. He's also an idiot in many ways," Dwyn thought for a second, "Call me even more idiotic and even slightly insane, but... if you're going to your death tomorrow, or even looking like you're about to possibly go to your death... There's one thing I want to say. If you'll let me." Arthur nodded slightly.

"Just, please... no more insulting me or my father." He smiled ever so slightly and Dwyn scoffed.

"Fair enough," She sighed, "I want to forgive you. For just doing what your father asked of you. And I... oh boy, I'd better not choke on this... I want to apologize." Arthur raised his eyebrows, taken by surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to apologize. For... you know. Being such a... Witch with a capital b... towards you."

"Has... the fight already happened and I'm dead? Or has someone drugged me?" Arthur asked, "I'd swear you just insulted yourself."

"Oh, it wasn't necessarily an insult, and you aren't drugged or dead. This is actually happening. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You were just doing what you had to," She motioned to the door awkwardly, "I, ah... I better let you get some rest. Good luck, and um... Don't get yourself killed." She smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Dwyn skipped work. She had to watch this, though another part of her was screaming at her not to. She didn't want to watch Arthur die, and there was every chance that he would. She watched as Valiant and Arthur swapped blows, swords clashing fiercely. Though she didn't show it, she could swear that her heart was in her throat. She didn't like this. Not at all. She grinned as Arthur successfully knocked Valiant's helmet off, but then scowled as the damn idiot removed his own helmet and cast it aside, then both of them removed their coifs. They continued swapping blows, Dwyn watching closely, more than willing to step in with magic if she needed to, when Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground, stomping a boot down on the shield before swinging his blade down. Dwyn clenched her hands tightly, her knuckles going white and her fingernails painfully piercing her skin as Arthur just managed to roll out of the way in time. She released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. But then Arthur lost his swords, Valiant sending it flying away from him.

"Damn it, Arthur..." She muttered, wishing more and more that this fight would just be over. She needed it to be over. All the previous night she had been trying to tell herself that she couldn't care one way or another about whether Arthur lived or died, but she could never quite convince herself of that, and now she wasn't sure if she was regretting it or not. Then two of the snakes on the shield came to life and she looked over to where she was sure Merlin was, grinning at him.

"Well done!" She said mentally, earning a grin in response. She watched as Arthur spoke to Valiant, gasps coming from the crowd as they all saw the snakes, Uther looking betrayed and angry. Then the snakes came right out of the shield, making their way towards Arthur and Dwyn stood up, trying to push her way through the crowds, but struggling due to the excitement. She looked over just in time to see Morgana drawing Uther's sword and throwing it to Arthur, watching him neatly cut off the heads of the snakes, relief flooding through her veins. And then he stabbed Valiant, killing him neatly. She could have sworn the prince whispered something in the other knight's ear before drawing the sword out of him and letting his body fall to the ground, turning to face the cheers of his people. Dwyn collapsed back on her seat and leaned forward, covering her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes, just letting herself take in what had happened.

* * *

That night Dwyn was standing with Merlin at the feast, just trying to put off having to face Audrey. She knew what the other woman would say to her. She leaned towards Merlin as Uther introduced the champion, Prince Arthur, and the Prince and Lady Morgana walked towards Uther.

"See? I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." Merlin muttered.

"And he owes it all to you." Gaius responded.

"What difference does it make? He still got everything he wanted." Dwyn muttered. Merlin and Gaius looked at her and she smiled, shrugging.

"Shouldn't you go and talk to your boss?" Gaius asked. Dwyn sighed.

"I will... tomorrow."

"That will only make things worse, you know." He pointed out.

"Ha! I can handle her, trust me," Gaius gave her a look that showed just how unconvinced he really was, but Dwyn ignored him, "Looks like he didn't get the girl after all," She pointed over to where Arthur and Morgana were clearly fighting again and looked back at Merlin, "I'll leave you two to talk." She said as Arthur started making his way over to Merlin, heading off with Gaius to do something else.

"I'm proud of you." Gaius said, catching Dwyn off guard.

"You what?" She asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I didn't tell you earlier. But I'm proud of you, for trying to help Ewan, for everything." Dwyn shrugged.

"I only did what anyone in my position would have done."

"For once in your life, just accept that someone is proud of you, would you?" Gaius asked, smiling, and Dwyn sighed.

"I'll think about it." She joked, then slipped away from the crowds and to the kitchen, though she carefully avoided Audrey.

* * *

 **Sorry I have been a little slow with the updates. At least, I feel like I've been slower... Lose track a bit when on holiday. I was thinking that next chapter will be a bit more about Dwyn's time after she got to Camelot, maybe a bit about her relationship with Arthur, Uther, Morgana, etc. We'll see what happens.**


	6. Extra 1

Gaius watched the young girl closely as she ate the soup in front of her, her face completely void of any emotion. She ate at a stately pace, so obviously she was reasonably well fed. At least one thing was looking to be in her favour. It still puzzled Gaius how she had lost her memory in the first place, was puzzled by the graze on the back of her head. It hardly looked like it could cause such thorough loss of memory, but he couldn't think of anything else that could cause something like this. Unless magic was involved, which just opened a new bunch of questions. Why would someone erase or block her memories? It made no sense.

"The man who brought me here... Gwilim... he asked me what my name is," The girl spoke up, taking Gaius by surprise, "What is my name?" She looked up and locked eyes with Gaius, her eyes still emotionless. She just seemed... empty. But once he looked closer, Gaius thought he could imagine that she seemed slightly upset about this whole thing, which was more than understandable. Gaius thought for a moment, watching the girl before walking over to sit opposite her.

"I don't know," He said, the girl looking away, "I don't know who you were before all this happened to you. However, if you really want, I could come up with a name for you. Or Gwilim could." Gaius said, trying to be calm for the young girl, though he had to wonder how she was really feeling. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just..." She frowned, "It seems that names are important. So, I rather need a name, don't I?" Her eyes once again locked with Gaius'.

"What sort of name do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know any names. Apart from you, Gwilim, and Andras, and they're all guy names."

"How about Alice?" Gaius suggested and the girl pulled a face.

"Boring."

"Enit?"

"Not me." Gaius looked at the girl for a moment then placed both his hands on the table.

"Well what do you want to be called?" He asked. The girl just shrugged, looking back down at her food, not seeming to want to say anything more. Gaius watched her for another second, then got up and grabbed his medical kit, heading for the door.

"I have to go on my rounds, you want to come with me?" He asked. The girl stopped eating and got up, not saying anything, and walked to the door with him, then out the door.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girl got bored and snuck away from Gaius, though it didn't take much work to get away from him, considering his age, and soon she was out exploring the castle on her own. She knew she was probably throwing him into a panic, but she didn't overly care. She didn't know the guy, so why should she care? Though... she technically didn't know anyone. Still, it begged the question of why she should care. She made her way through the halls, further up through the castle, and stopped. To her right was a... rather messy room... large, spacey. Or it would be if the floor wasn't so completely covered in filth, clothes, shoes, a few toys, a fake sword or two. No one was inside, so the girl entered and picked a shirt up off the floor, shaking it out before neatly folding it and placing it on top of what few clothes had actually made it into the washing basket. She repeated the process with every item of clothing that was on the floor, then made her way to the closet and started arranging the shirts in order of colour, checking each one for holes before she moved to matching up boots and arranging them neatly next to the closet. It took her the better part of the afternoon, but she was eventually done tidying the room. She absently kicked at the floor, thinking that it could use a good clean, but since she didn't have anything to clean it with she couldn't.

"Who are you?" Someone asked from behind her, clearly annoyed at there being someone in the room. The girl calmly turned around and looked at the blond haired boy with a blank expression.

"I don't know," She replied, perfectly calmly, "Who are you?"

"Prince Arthur, son of King Uther. How can you not know who you are? Are you lying to me?" He asked, clearly still annoyed.

"Why would I lie? What purpose would it serve?"

"Well, that's obvious. It would..." His voice trailed off, "Well, you..."

"Here's a clue for you," The girl smiled, "It wouldn't serve in purpose."

"You mean you really don't know who you are?"

"No."

"Not even your name?"

"No."

"What do people call you then? How do you introduce yourself? What do people call when they're trying to get your attention?"

"Gaius suggested Alice, but I don't like that name." Arthur thought for a moment, then smiled.

"How about Dwyn? Short for Dwynwyn." The girl leaned her head to one side, contemplating what he had just suggested.

"Dwyn... Dwynwyn..." Then a small smile crept onto her face, "I like it." Arthur stepped forwards and held his hand out to the newly named Dwyn.

"It's nice to meet you, Dwyn." He said. Dwyn looked at his hand, confused for a second, then took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Prince Arthur."

* * *

She spent the rest of the day with Arthur and Lady Morgana, who she learned to be King Uther's ward. Dwyn was certainly the youngest of the three, and the shortest. But what she didn't have in age or height, she made up with in attitude. When it came to Arthur having to go off to train with weapons, she'd follow... and find that she was at the very least his equal with a sword, though she had no recollection of when she learned how to fight. Hand to hand combat and she could throw him to the ground fairly easily, though again she didn't know how. But they always tried to keep their friendship out of Uther's knowledge, and Gaius always warned Dwyn about what would happen if the symbol on her shoulder was shown. She didn't understand it. Why would she be harmed for a simple symbol that she didn't even remember getting or what it was? Gaius promised that he would tell her someday, but he was more concerned about her health than anything else at that moment in time. After a time it became apparent that Dwyn's memory wasn't going to return any time soon, and she had to be doing something when Morgana and Arthur had other duties to attend to, other than just wandering about the place aimlessly, but Gaius didn't know what she could do instead. What experience did he have with young girls? How should he know what a girl like her would like to do? It was a mystery if she even know what she would like to do.

She slowly walked down the halls, exploring the castle as silently as she could. Morgana and Arthur were off doing whatever royalty does, so she was left to be bored. So, she decided to go and do something. Something fun. Her nose lead her through the corridors to the kitchens. Slowly she looked around. Surely there was something she could do in there. So, Dwyn snuck in. Maybe if she moved this to here... and this to here... how about this roast chicken into this pot? She smiled as she ducked down behind a table to avoid being seen, then paused. For a moment she just stared at them. They looked so nice... so round... Dwyn quietly checked the coast was clear and then snuck forward, reaching out one of her hands. They were almost within her reach... almost... a little further...

"Keep your hands off my dumplings!" Someone yelled at her, causing her to drop the dumpling she had just managed to grab, "Scram! Go on!" Dwyn looked around at the rather round, cranky woman, and shrunk slightly. She wasn't used to this. Not at all. Well... maybe she was, but there was something about this woman that almost scared her.

"I'm sorry... I'm just hungry..." She mumbled. The woman seemed to calm down a little.

"Those dumplings are for the king himself," She seemed to have trouble speaking, having an accent that would typically be seen as a country one, "They're the finest in the kingdom."

"I don't think that's quite how compliments work..." Dwyn muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I mean, isn't it supposed to be someone else who gives the compliments? Like, say, if I tried one and said it was the best in the kingdom?" The cook paused, then reached out and passed a dumpling to Dwyn. The girl hid a smirk and bit in, then thought for a moment while she tasted the dumpling. She honestly didn't feel like it was the best she'd ever eaten.

"So? Best you've ever had, huh?" The woman said, her chest puffing with pride.

"It's the best I can remember eating." Dwyn replied, trying to be careful about her answer. If she said the wrong thing then she could imagine it ending very wrong for her. The cook eyed her closely.

"How'd you like to learn how to make some dumplings of your own?" She asked. Dwyn froze again, then smiled slightly.

"I'd like that very much," She said, "Thank you." The cook smiled, leading the girl over to a bench with a nice boy already there.

"This here is Maul. He'll watch you while you're here." Dwyn looked at Maul. Maul looked at Dwyn. For a moment they just watched each other, then Maul half smiled.

"She'll be right with me, Audrey. Don't worry about a thing." Something about the way he said it made Dwyn pause.

"Ah... you sure you can't hand me over to someone else to watch?" She asked, but Audrey was already walking off, leaving Dwyn with the young Maul. He grinned.

"I'm not that bad. You'll warm up to me."

"I'm sure." Though Dwyn didn't actually sound too convinced.

"So what're you called, then?"

"Dwyn."

"Well, Dwyn, I think you just managed to find yourself a job."

* * *

 **Bit late, bit short, not very much excitement, but it's another chapter. Just to give a bit of an idea what might have happened to her when she first got to Camelot. Oh, and merry Christmas, though it's a day late over here haha**


	7. Episode 3 Part 1

_The images flickered in front of her once more. It seemed to be getting more and more common these dreams, and it annoyed her. But this one was... different. Dwyn looked around, a slight frown on her face. She wasn't just watching... There was a faint tint to what she was seeing. It was cold, like she was in a cave of some kind. Slowly she walked forwards, her bare feet quiet on the cold ground. That confused her. Why could she feel anything? Maybe this wasn't her seeing the future after all... maybe it was just a dream. Just a very vivid one. She turned a corner, placing her hand on the wall and peering around. There stood a woman with dark hair that fell in loosely styled curls down her back, wearing a red, slightly tattered dress that looked like it would be really cold in here. Dwyn shivered slightly, now realising that she wasn't exactly well dressed for this sort of environment either, considering she was only in her night gown, her own red hair falling loose around her shoulders. She swallowed, slowly walking forwards to get closer to the woman. There was a basin of water before her and there was clearly something in her hands, though Dwyn couldn't quite see what._

 _"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo." The woman said, clearly and slowly, before putting whatever it was in the basin. Dwyn tried to get a bit closer, but she still didn't know what was going on._

 _"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ." Dwyn frowned at these words. No wonder this woman was hiding in this cave. She was a sorceress of some kind. The frown deepened. She hadn't fully understood what was said. All she knew was that it was nothing good, and clearly something to do with Camelot. Suddenly the woman turned around, a frown of her own seeping onto her face. Dwyn froze, watching the woman closely._

 _"I know you're there," She said, clearly and slightly threateningly, "Show yourself." Dwyn didn't say anything, didn't move. Then she felt herself getting pulled back, flying through reality, back to where she was fast asleep._

* * *

Arthur was down in the training yards, hacking at a dummy. For a while Dwyn just watched, silently reading each of his movements before she walked down the steps and picked up a practice sword of her own.

"Hey." Arthur turned and looked at her, could see the challenge on her face. He just shook his head.

"You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, well... You're not supposed to talk to me. So, what harm will this do?"

"You're just a servant. I'm a prince – "

"Yeah yeah, you're King Uther's son. I've heard this speech a thousand times before. Look, Arthur, who gives a damn. Unless you're afraid that I'll beat you?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously and Arthur scoffed, briefly looking away before taking a swipe at Dwyn, which she neatly dodged, taking half a step back and adjusting her grip on her sword. For a while all she did was block Arthur's blows, then she changed tactics, taking him a bit by surprise, now on the offensive rather than defensive. She was at a disadvantage. He was stronger than her, and in trousers, not in a dress like she was. Her braid kept getting in her face, but she took not notice. Arthur ducked under one of her blows and moved to kick her in the back to push her to the ground, but Dwyn stepped sideways, dodging the attack and slipping forwards, grabbing his wrist and pointing her sword at his throat, smirking slightly.

"I think I won." She muttered, not moving. Arthur didn't look too happy at all.

"You cheated."

"Did I now?"

"Must have."

"You really are a sore loser, aren't you?" Dwyn shook her head and stepped back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and placing the sword back on the wrack before leaning against a table and folding her arms. Arthur looked around, clearing checking to make sure no one saw his defeat. He relaxed when he didn't spot anyone, then went back to attacking the dummy.

"How is it," He asked without looking a Dwyn, "That even after all these years, you can still fight better than me?"

"No clue. If you remember, I don't even remember learning to fight. Suppose it's just muscle memory or something."

"But I've been practicing every day... And you still beat me." He hit the dummy with extra force and Dwyn cringed slightly.

"Probably just a fluke. Unless I managed to find a secret room in the castle and set up a training yard in there."

"Did you?" Arthur turned and looked at her. Dwyn raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No." Arthur shrugged and turned back to his practice.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchens?" He asked, suddenly changing subject.

"Seriously?" Dwyn scoffed, "Audrey has banned me for a couple of days. Says I need time to think about whether I really want the job or not. In her words, I am a bad example to some of the other cooks, always skipping off work and doing whatever I want. I am a reckless, disturbed young woman who needs some serious help I think we're her words."

"Well, she's not wrong."

"I'm insulted."

"Insulted, but you agree."

"Mmm," Dwyn shrugged, then nodded silently, "Working in the kitchens is all well and good, but I think I actually prefer helping Gaius now."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm clearly not thinking straight. Um... you might want to watch your left foot. It's... ah... someone could easily trip you up right about now." Arthur turn and glared at her.

"You want a go?"

"I already had a go at beating up a dummy." She smirked, pushing herself away from the table and walking away before Arthur could think up a reply, leaving him scowling before turning back to the dummy and hitting it even harder than he was before.

* * *

Dwyn opened the door to Gaius' chambers and stepped in, Merlin and Gaius looking pleased at her a bit like startled rabbits. She froze, taken slightly by surprise, not expecting them to have looked at her with quite so much alarm.

"What?" She asked. They visibly relaxed, Gaius turning back to his work.

"We found someone in the lower district," Merlin explained, "He um..." He motioned to the body and Dwyn stepped forwards, frowning. She stopped as she took in the blue tinge to his skin, the glassy eyes. She raised one of her eyebrows as she took it in.

"I think that was a very accurate description."

"What?"

"Um," She didn't take her eyes off the body, "Any ideas, Gaius?" She asked.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlin suggested, sharing a quick look with Dwyn, shrugged.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius frowned, looking at Dwyn and Merlin.

"You think it's magic." Dwyn said, not leaving any room for it to be a question.

"But who would – " Merlin was interrupted by the sound of Arthur calling after him. He rolled his eyes and quickly headed to the door before Arthur could open it and head into the room.

"Um... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur replied, his tone slightly monotonous and almost slightly bored. Dwyn looked over her shoulder as the prince frowned.

"Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me." Merlin quickly replied and the frown vanished, Dwyn just making out a mildly amused look in Arthur's eye.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur then turned and started walking away.

"OK," Merlin closed the door and turned to face Gaius and Dwyn again, "Gaius – "

"I heard."

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

"You haven't figured that out by yourself?" Dwyn scoffed, getting a cuff on the back of the head from Gaius.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done – "

"You'd be dead. Who wants Roast Merlin?" Dwyn joked, getting another glare from Gaius.

"Get this covered up." Gaius ordered, pointing at the corpse.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." Merlin objected.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Dwyn and Merlin shared looks, then silently went about covering up the body before following Gaius out of the room and down the halls.

* * *

Gaius crouched down next to another body, checking it over like he had the first one. Dwyn stayed standing, eying the body and thinking back over the dream she'd had. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Her having it so soon before a plague breaking out? Not any normal plague either.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked. Gaius looked up at him.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." He admitted.

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?" Gaius paused for a second before replying, thinking how best to answer.

"We're not wanting to jump to conclusions, You're Highness," Dwyn stepped in, Uther's cold gaze turning on her, "Gaius only got the body an hour ago, tops. It might take a little longer to be absolutely sure of the cause." Gaius glanced at her thankfully, but Dwyn didn't see it. She was too busy trying to stay respectful to the king that tried to have her kicked out of the only home she could remember. Uther didn't seem to remember that though.

"What are you concealing from me?" He asked.

"Well..." Before Dwyn could reply with some cheeky comment or another Gaius cut in.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast." This alarmed Uther. It would alarm anyone. Even Dwyn looked at Gaius in shock. She hadn't known that part.

"What is the cause?" The King asked. Dwyn looked around at Merlin, who was standing just behind Arthur, a slight frown on her face. He looked just as concerned, so did Arthur. Gaius didn't reply immediately, so Dwyn turned around to Uther once more.

"Most likely cause?" She looked down at Gaius, after confirmation that she should say, "We think that it's probably caused by sorcery." Uther's face drained f colour and he pulled Arthur away, very obviously worried. Dwyn sighed, rubbing her face. She hated this. Feeling so useless. She looked over at Arthur and Uther, who were deep in conversation.

"There had to be something we can do." She mumbled, quiet enough so the King and Arthur couldn't hear her. Gaius looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"I hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are." He warned. Dwyn looked down at him.

"Depends what you think I'm suggesting."

"Using magic?"

"Ah... no. I'm just thinking that instead of waiting around here we should be doing something. Like, oh... I don't know... maybe going out and find whoever started this? Ask them to pretty please stop this, maybe rub their feet a bit for them, you know... something nice." She replied sarcastically.

"Dwyn! Uther is now looking for a sorcerer. Now is not the time to be using magic."

"You know as well as I do that sometimes the only way to fight fire is with fire," Dwyn scowled, "Much as I hate to admit it, it is entirely possible that the only way to beat this is with magic."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"You know I don't fear death." Then Dwyn turned and stalked out of the room, not waiting for a reply. Gaius and Merlin shared looks, though Merlin agreed with Dwyn. But he knew that now wasn't the time to say so.

* * *

Dwyn slowly walked down the steps, the torch flickering before her. The cave below the castle almost reminded her a bit of the one she had dreamed about, but she tried to keep that thought out of her head. She sat down on the dusty ground and looked out into the massive cavern. It was vaguely surprising that no one actually came down here other than her and, from what she could figure, Merlin. It was a massive hole, surely someone would find their way down here eventually? There was a whooshing noise and the dragon landed in front of her.

"What is it this time?" He asked, surprisingly gently.

"What's happening to me?" Dwyn asked, scowling when the dragon started looking confused, "No. You know exactly what I mean. Don't even think about playing stupid." Then he chuckled.

"Oh, young one, it's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"I'm not."

"You never could lie to me."

"Couldn't I?" Dwyn raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You were telling me what's happening with my dreams."

"It is simply your powers growing."

"So now I go to other places in my dreams," She got to her feet, pacing in little circles, "That makes no sense at all," She reached down and picked up a stone, throwing it angrily into the cavern, making sure she wasn't going to hit the dragon, "Isn't my life messed up enough?!" She demanded. The dragon just watched her. Then she sat down again, rubbing her face as she tried to straighten things out.

"What you said doesn't make sense," She muttered, "What I saw wasn't in the future. I'm sure of it. It was like I was there as it was happening, not like it was in the future."

"It is only one part of your powers. You might outgrow it, or you might learn to control it."

"You know, you never fail to put my mind at ease, you know that?" Dwyn's voice was full of sarcasm and she sighed, "Why? Why is this happening now?"

"Because of Merlin."

"What about him?"

"You and the young warlock are connected."

"Why?"

"You are family."

"I'm pretty sure if we were family he'd recognise me..."

"You are both creatures of the old religion. Your power has now sensed his, and it has been activated, it will now start growing faster than it did before. Just as his power will grow when in contact with yours."

"You lost me." The dragon settled, crouching so that Dwyn didn't have to look quite so far up, moving his head closer.

"You and the young warlock are connected. You need him, he needs you, and the young Prince needs you both. Arthur and Merlin are two sides of the same coin, and you and Merlin are two important parts of the same story. You are in charge of helping Arthur become the king he is destined to be."

"And because of that my power and Merlin's is connected?"

"Exactly." Dwyn sighed.

"This is all too complicated..." The dragon shuffled forwards a bit and rested his chin on the ground in front of Dwyn. She slowly reached out and scratched his chin, feeling the rough scales beneath her fingers. For some reason it had always helped calm her. She sighed.

"What do you know about an illness that kills it's victims within 24 hours and leaves them pale blue with more glassy eyes than normal dead people?" She asked.

"There are many illnesses with the symptoms you describe that are caused by magic."

"Great," She sighed, "I better get going." She stood up and the dragon drew his head back as she walked away. There was not a doubt in her mind that the dragon knew what they were dealing with, but she also knew that he probably wouldn't want to tell her. The humans would have to figure out what was going on by themselves.

* * *

Dwyn walked in as Gaius held up a small container, peering at it closely. She closed the door quietly behind her and pulled back the sheet covering the dead man's face, silently tracing the more prominent blue lines on his cheeks, prodding them gently, trying to memorise the feel.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, catching Dwyn's attention. She covered the man up again and headed over to Gaius and Merlin, peering over the older man's shoulder.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Gaius explained.

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." Gaius looked around at Merlin.

"Why would someone use magic like that?"

"Not everyone is as pure and good hearted as you are, Merlin. For some people, magic is the way of getting everything they want. They cannot control their desire, and the power they have at their fingertips is just too tempting. So they use it. And people get hurt." Dwyn explained.

"Not all magic is bad. I know it."

"It's not magic."

"Magic is neither good nor bad," Gaius said, "It's how you use it." It was then that Arthur and a group of guards barged in, the three already in the room turning around to look at them, a slight frown on Dwyn's face. Arthur pointed and muttered to a guard before speaking.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?"

"A sorcerer."

"And you think you'll find one in a jar hardly large enough for a boiled egg?" Dwyn asked, eying up one of the guards, who was peering into a small jar. Arthur glared at her as the guard put it back down.

"No one's asking you, Dwyn."

"Mmm... clearly no one should be asking that guy, either. I suspect his brains would fit in that jar. With room to spare." The guard turned red and silently put the jar down, turning away from Dwyn.

"Why would there be a sorcerer here?" Gaius asked.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur replied.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." Gaius challenged.

"All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Dwyn smirked at Arthur's disgusted face. She'd read a fair few of them, they were interesting enough.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, that's mine." Merlin explained. Dwyn glanced at him, then back to Arthur as he walked towards Merlin's room.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked as the guards continued searching the place.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur called back over his shoulder to them. Dwyn scoffed.

"You really think Merlin is smart enough to be a sorcerer?" She asked. Merlin looked like he was about to agree, then paused, frowning slightly, then looked at Dwyn, insulted. Dwyn just smirked.

"Well, there is that. But we have to make sure."

"You're dumber than he is." Dwyn muttered.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius murmured to Merlin. The boy paused a moment, then a worried look appeared on his face and he looked back over to his room.

"Merlin, come here," Arthur called out, "Look what I found," He said as Merlin entered his room, "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Merlin chuckled.

"Told you he was an idiot." Dwyn mumbled to Gaius. She felt a small surge as Merlin used his magic, presumably to hide the book, and Arthur came out a second later.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arthur turned to his men, "We're done here." Then they walked out. Dwyn sighed, sitting down. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and started playing with the end of it, twirling it between her fingers as she thought.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius told Merlin, but the boy shook his head, a strange look in his eye as he leaned on a table.

"No, we must use it."

"Don't be an idiot." Gaius scolded.

"You know, I don't think that's possible." Dwyn growled. She was with Merlin on this one. Magic was the only way she could see for this to end. But at the same time, she knew it was far too dangerous.

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." Merlin challenged.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." Gaius raised his voice slightly. He was worried. They all were. They didn't know what was happening, didn't know how to stop it, didn't even know the cause. The body count grew seemingly by the hour.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognised."

"When?! How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

"Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw."

"Oh, enough!" Dwyn scolded, standing up and glaring at them both, "This is ridiculous. Standing by and having a shouting match certainly isn't going to help," Her accent grew thicker in her anger, "Gaius, keep looking for a cause. Merlin, don't do anything stupid. I know that's going to be hard for you, but please. Try. Hide the book, don't use it," Both of them looked at her, "It's tempting to do things the easy way, yes, but Camelot is on high alert and we can't risk it. Saving one person is going to do nothing."

"Then why don't we work together, save everyone?" Merlin asked.

"Because I rather like my head where it is, thanks."

"Arthur is out there right now, looking for the sorcerer."

"Exactly. He finds anything to do with magic, he finds a way to track it back to us, we're dead. And a sorcerer who can do something like this? Probably not even here. If they are, then they aren't going to be found very easily." Dwyn pointed out, earning an approving look from Gaius. Merlin sighed.

"So what can do?" He asked.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius responded. Dwyn looked away. There had to be something she could do. The dream she had... it had to have something to do with this. What had the sorceress have in her hands? Probably the cause of this disease... but what was it? Dwyn sighed. She could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

The next day Uther isolated the lower city. It was the only thing he could do, Dwyn knew that. But judging by how Arthur was acting, the prince wasn't too happy about it. No one was. They were being attacked, and they never knew who was going to be the next victim of this illness. She looked back into the room. Gaius and Merlin were discussing the latest victim, a woman courtier. It took Merlin a while, but he eventually got what the difference was. Not that she was a woman. Her rank. Which meant the illness wasn't spread through contact, food, or air. So the last thing was water. What was in the water supply?

"How close are you to finding a cure, though?" Dwyn asked. Gaius looked over at her, but didn't say anything. The girl stepped down from her spot by the window and headed to the door.

"Unless we know how to sure this, knowing the cause isn't going to do much." She grumbled.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after her.

"Out. I need some air."

"I'll go with her." Merlin told Gaius as he accepted a bucket, rushing out the door after her.

"I'm tired of all this." Dwyn grumbled, leaning against the wall as Merlin got water. He glanced around at her, frowning slightly.

"Of what?"

"Everyone else getting hurt because of magic," Dwyn sighed, "I'm tired of people abusing their gifts, of harming others to get to maybe one person. You have all this power... power that could... help people. But they only harm. It's stupid." Merlin opened his mouth to stay something else when Gwen stumbled past, tears streaming down her face. Dwyn frowned.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked, "Gwen!" Dwyn and Merlin quickly followed her, all the way back to Gaius' chambers. Dwyn got there before Merlin, who had to make sure he didn't spill all the water. Dwyn still only got there in time to hear Gwen explaining that it was her father ill, and not her.

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius said, trying to calm the poor girl.

"I am begging you!"

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve," Gaius took her hand, "I am sorry Gwen." The girl sobbed, turning and running out of the room. Dwyn reached out to try and stop her, but didn't try very hard, a small and apologetic frown on her face.

"There must be something we can do." Merlin said, coming into the room.

"Yes... My best," Gaius took the water from Merlin, "Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

"I fear you may be right." Gaius replied as he took a small jar and filled it with water, placing Merlin's flower in it. Merlin stormed off to his room.

"Merlin!" Dwyn called after him, but he didn't listen. She sighed. Something told her this wasn't going to end too well.


	8. Episode 3 part 2

The next day Gwen was dragged in front of the king by the guards. Dwyn glanced at Merlin as she was being dragged away, pleading with everyone, not understanding what was going on. Dwyn stormed up to Merlin once they were back in Gaius' chambers, anger flashing in the depths of her eyes.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch Gwen's father die."

"But you can stand by and watch her die?"

"I... I'll just have to cure everyone."

"And how are you going to do that?!" Gaius just watched as Dwyn scolded Merlin, slightly surprised. It had been her idea in the first place... sort of.

"The same way I cured Gwen's father."

"I fear it's too late for that," Gaius said, finally getting involved, "They think Gwen's a sorceress," Dwyn turned away from Merlin, running her hands down her face in exhaustion, "They think she caused the illness."

"But she didn't!"

"And how are you going to prove that?" Gaius demanded. Merlin didn't reply as he left the room. Gaius turned to face Dwyn and she sighed, knowing that look. She headed out the door and into the hall, slipping into the paths in the walls and finding her way through them to the council chambers, slipping out and hiding behind one of the pillars to listen in to the conversation going on.

"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen was still begging. Of course she was. She had never been in this kind off situation before. No one deserves to be in a situation like this. Well, almost no one. Some people did. But Gwen certainly didn't. She was about the sweetest person Dwyn knew.

"Well done." Uther was praising Arthur. Dwyn felt herself scowl, her hands clenching at her side. This was wrong.

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Still trying to maintain her innocence... when Uther of all people certainly wasn't about to believe her. When magic was concerned Uther didn't listen, even when he was wrong. Chances were it was going to cause a few problems someday... well, a few more.

"I believe you," Morgana entered the room, stopping beside Gwen, "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Dwyn closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillar she was hiding behind. She silently cursed Merlin, calling him an idiot and a hundred other things in her mind, but making sure it was silent to him.

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Damn it, this was spinning out of control. It was ridiculous.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther demanded, his voice hard, merciless.

"I can't!"

"I will show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." He sounded resigned to what he had to do, but not upset. Stupid... stupid. Couldn't he see that she was innocent? Course not... Magic was evil. All magic. Even the good stuff.

"But I told you, I – "

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Uther turned away from Gwen, completely ignoring her cries. It took all Dwyn's self control to not leave her hiding place as she was dragged from the room.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

"No! No!" Gwen cried, being hauled to her feet.

"Take her away."

"Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!" The door closed behind the guards. Dwyn knew she should leave, knew she should go try and find a way to fix this, but she didn't move. Something kept her in place, stopped her from moving. If she moved now she might be found out, and that would just make things worse.

"I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress." Morgana started trying to reason with Uther, but Dwyn knew it wouldn't work too well. He never listened, not until it was too late.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." Dwyn felt her hand move involuntarily to her shoulder where she was marked. They bear no mark... ha! Right... maybe not all of them...

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers?" She paused, then her voice rose slightly, a harsh edge to her words, "Like an idle king!"

"You have no right!" Uther's voice had that same note of harshness.

"You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!" This time Morgana was pretty much yelling at Uther. Dwyn smiled. Go Morgana.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this."

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!" Morgana's voice was quieter, more reasonable, more pleading.

"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." Dwyn blinked a couple of times, vaguely surprised by Arthur actually speaking up against his father's decision.

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments."

"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish." Dwyn frowned. Suffered at its hands? What was he talking about? She had never heard anything about this... what was going on, exactly?

"I understand that – "

"One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in." Arthur paused, "It would be where the punishment fits the crime."

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Dwyn felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through her body. She couldn't hear any more. As quietly as she could she slipped back through the gap in the wall behind one of the drapes, heading back down the tunnels to try and figure out everything that she had been listening to.

* * *

Dwyn leaned over the books she had all spread out in front of her in the library. There had to be something resembling this illness... maybe then she could find what was causing it. Her eyes were sore, but she had to keep reading. She'd gotten out of practice when it came to reading nonstop for hours. She flicked over the page. Still nothing. Nothing looked like what Camelot was facing. Nothing looked like this illness. She slammed the book closed, standing up and pacing around the room for a bit to stretch, then headed over to the bookshelf to find another book on this stuff. It would be so much easier if she could read books of magic to find this kind of stuff... not how to do this, but how to cure it. If she could find either what caused this or how to fix it then maybe things would work out for the better... maybe Gwen wouldn't be put to death. She pulled down another book and sat back down, opening to the first page. This was going to take a while. Dwyn sighed. If only there was a faster way of doing this... Then she frowned. Without bothering to close the book or put any of them away she left the room, making her way to Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, I need to borrow your book." She said as she barged in. Merlin frowned. He and Gaius had obvious been talking, or had just finished. Merlin was just starting to stand up, probably to leave.

"What? Why?"

"Just an idea I had. It's... complicated." Neither Gaius nor Merlin seemed too convinced, "It doesn't matter why I want to see the book, just, please Merlin. It's for Gwen." Merlin slowly nodded.

"Alright," He went to his room and brought the book out, handing it over to Dwyn, "Don't get caught with it."

"I don't plan on leaving this room until either I've finished the book or four dudes what I need." She assured him. Merlin nodded again, then stepped past her and headed out, his boots echoing down the hall. Gaius raised an eyebrow at Dwyn.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I may or may not have a way to get Gwen off the hook. Not sure yet."

"Does it involves using magic?" He sounded disapproving, "Because if it does – "

"It doesn't. It involves identifying a spell." Gaius frowned.

"What spell?" Dwyn sighed, looked down at the book, thinking. She tried to remember what the woman had said, but it was a struggle. That dream was fading as the days went past. Soon she wouldn't remember anything other than that she'd had it and roughly what it had been about.

"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo," She looked around at Gaius and shrugged, "I think. Something along those lines."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Does it matter?" Dwyn asked, not wanting to admit her dreams, "I just need to know what that spell is for. Unless you can tell me, then I have some reading to do." She sat down at the table and flicked through the pages to about where it might be. She knew it was some kind of animation spell, some of those words she knew, but she needed to know exactly which one. For a moment Gaius just watched her, then he went about clearing the table as quietly as he could.

* * *

She hardly noticed when Gaius left the room, she was so wrapped up in the book. Her eyes grew heavier with each passing moment, but she wasn't allowed to sleep... not yet. Not until she got the answers she needed. But Dwyn couldn't fight it that much longer, and soon her eyes closed, her head resting on her arms over the book.

 _The woman watched what was happening in Camelot, smirking at the chaos, all the death. Dwyn tried to step closer, wanting to observe. She needed to see this... she needed to know. The woman half turned around, but not enough for Dwyn to see her face clearly. It took a moment, but the woman turned around once more, running her middle finger along the surface of the water. It rippled beneath her touch, then the image changed, revealing some sort of creature leaping from the water, snarling. Dwyn's eyes widened, whether in confusion or fear she couldn't tell. What was that thing? The woman looked around again, seeming able to sense Dwyn's presence._

 _"Who dares watch me?" She asked the seemingly empty room. Dwyn didn't move. She wasn't really in the cave with the woman. Soon as she woke up she'd be safe._

* * *

The door slammed open and Dwyn sat straight upright, quickly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Merlin and Gaius entered the room, Gaius looking down right pissed, Merlin also looking less than impressed.

"Arthur's the idiot."

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What happened?" Dwyn asked, but neither of them listened to her.

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die." Merlin shot back at Gaius.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!"

"What happened? Guys?" Still neither of them listened to her.

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it."

"You WHAT?!" Both of them looked at her now, disbelief on her face, "You told Arthur your biggest secret, the one that your life depends on?"

"How else was I meant to do?" Dwyn scowled.

"You're an idiot." She grumbled.

"Sometimes wizards pretty hard to spot." Gaius told Merlin, rather sternly.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." Merlin said, rather sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think you'd suit a dunce cap." Merlin shot Dwyn a dirty look, but Gaius cut him off before he could reply.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Dwyn watched as Gaius and Merlin grabbed what they needed to.

"You coming?" Merlin asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'll keep looking in here." She tapped the book and Merlin nodded.

"OK. Good luck."

"Thanks." She went back to her reading with a sigh as the door shut behind Gaius and Merlin, leaving her alone in the room once more.

* * *

She sat up straighter, looking at the words on the page, then smiled, relieved more than words could say. This was it. This was the spell used. Pretty powerful magic, used for conjuring up some pretty bad stuff, like the thing that would be causing the illness. She stood up and looked through Gaius' collection of books, picking up the one she was after and flicking through the pages. She reached the page she was after and looked at the picture, identifying it as the same thing she had seen in the sorceress' water basin thing.

"Afanc..." Dwyn muttered, quickly reading the page. Nothing on how to defeat it... terrific. Just then Gaius and Merlin came into the room, not looking too pleased about something. Dwyn frowned.

"What happened?"

"There's something in the water supply." Merlin replied. Gaius walked over to her and looked at the picture she had done open.

"So you worked it out."

"This is what you saw?" She asked him.

"Yes." Merlin frowned, curiosity overwhelming him.

"An Afanc." Gaius told him.

"An... a what?"

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius and Merlin looked around at the books scattering the room.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"You got any better ideas?" Gaius asked him. Merlin thought for a moment, then left the room.

"There he goes. Off to do some other stupid thing that could get us all killed." Dwyn sighed, then went to follow him in an attempt to keep him out of trouble, Gaius not saying anything, just simply turning around and picking up a book to try and find how to defeat an Afanc.

* * *

After stopping off at the dungeons, which left Dwyn feeling quite sorry for Gwen, she followed Merlin down a rather familiar route and into the dragon's cave. Merlin didn't seem too concerned about her following him there, so headed straight in.

"Hello?" He called out when they reached the bottom. Dwyn just calmly leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"Hello," The dragon replied, flying down and landing on his rock, "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would. And with Dwyn. It's nice to see you two side by side."

"Can't we just... you know... get on with business?" Dwyn asked. Merlin looked from her to the dragon.

"You two know each other?"

"You're surprised? Merlin, I'm a sorceress. He could sense me, like he sensed you. I met him when I was a kid," She rolled her eyes, "You going to ask him or shall I?"

"Oh... right..." Merlin turned back to the dragon, "We need to know how to defeat an Afanc."

"Yes, I suppose you do." Dwyn gave the dragon a look that said she knew that he had an idea about what they were dealing with, but didn't say anything.

"Will you help us?" Merlin asked.

"Trust the elements that are at your command." Was the... slightly possibly confusing answer.

"Elements? But what is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." Dwyn frowned slightly. Why wasn't the dragon saying anything about her being a part of this equation? He had told her before that she was just as important in this as Merlin was, but he wasn't saying anything about her being in this. Strange. She'd have to remember to ask.

"I... I don't understand," Merlin stammered, "Just tell me what it is I have to do." The dragon didn't reply, just flew off.

"No! Please, help me!" Merlin yelled out.

"I have." The dragon chuckled, not stopping.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, Merlin," Dwyn said, finally speaking up, "He's probably talking about the four base elements."

"What?"

"Let's just ask Gaius about it. He's pretty good with this stuff," She thought a moment as they started heading back up the steps, "Or there might be something in one of his books." Merlin nodded, leading the way back up the many, many steps.

Dwyn just watched while Merlin sorted through all of Gaius' books, trying to remember stuff. She knew what the four base elements were. They weren't that hard to remember. She just wasn't entirely certain about what element the Afanc would be. Earth, obviously... it was made of clay. Would that mean that –

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asked when he entered the room.

"I'm looking for a book."

"You going to tell me which one?"

"A book on elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?" Gaius looked a bit stunned, taken by surprise.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin asked, stopping his search for a book that would tell him what he needed to know and looked at Gaius expectantly.

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements." Dwyn mentally kicked herself.

"What about the other two?" Merlin asked.

"Fire and air." Dwyn supplied.

"And they might kill it," Gaius looked from Merlin to Dwyn, then frowned, looking back to Merlin, "How did you know?"

"Um... Dwyn told me."

"What?" Dwyn looked at him, unconvinced.

"Remember? You said it was made of the elements?"

"No, Merlin. Just tell him the truth." Dwyn smirked and Merlin sighed.

"It's ah... It's part of my powers. I just knew."

"And what else do your powers tell you?" Gaius asked him.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." Merlin flashed a grin and Dwyn chuckled, unable to hold it back.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asked, ignoring Dwyn.

"I think that might be Arthur." Merlin didn't look pleased but didn't look disgusted either. At that moment Morgana strode into the room.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying." Gaius replied.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help."

"We need Arthur." Merlin told her.

"Arthur?"

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." Merlin explained.

"Well, we must tell Uther."

"Do you really think that he would listen? Uther's an idiot, especially when it comes to magic. He'd just make a bigger fool of himself than he already has. Besides, he'd just blame Gwen for conjuring it." Dwyn grumbled, and Morgana seemed to agree.

"So what are we to do?" She asked.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Merlin said.

"And that's why you need Arthur." Morgana replied, seeing where Merlin was going with his line of thought.

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King."

"Leave that to me." Morgana nodded.

* * *

They all met up at the entrance to the water supply, Arthur not looking too pleased about Dwyn being there. He tried to make her turn back, but she ignored him and headed in first. The others followed her in and then she fell back to walk with Morgana.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur grumbled just before something in the darkness growled. Dwyn crouched down and pulled a knife from a sheath on her leg. Wouldn't do much, but might do a little to protect her. But the creature vanished before anyone really saw it.

"You should stay here." Arthur told both Dwyn and Morgana. Dwyn glared at him.

"We're coming with you." Morgana said.

"No."

"Scared we'll show you up?" Morgana taunted.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Dwyn knew his words were meant only for Morgana.

"Well, that doesn't give a reason for why I shouldn't go with you." Dwyn pointed out.

"And it's a good thing he doesn't know about this then."

"I'm telling you, turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you." Morgana sounded worried and Dwyn smirked.

"If you don't get out of our way." She finished and both of them walked past Arthur, who didn't seem pleased at all, but Merlin looked quite amused.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked once the others started moving again.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin replied. Dwyn turned around, frowning. She could have sworn she heard something... Arthur looked like he had heard something too.

"Stop." He ordered. Merlin looked around.

"What is it?" It took Arthur a moment to reply.

"Just a shadow." Dwyn glanced up at him.

"Yeah, but a shadow is always caused by something." She muttered. Arthur looked down at her, frowning. He looked back at the others, who were slowly starting to move again before everyone he turned to her again.

"That's a comforting thought." Then he walked away, pushing past the others to take the lead once more. Soon they reached the well, all looking around. There was no sign of the Afanc, but Dwyn didn't trust it. She never trusted quiet.

"Spread out." Arthur ordered. Dwyn went with Morgana, making sure that she kept the lady in sight at all times. Neither of them spoke. Then there was a growl, Arthur spinning around and swiping at something in the darkness. Morgana and Dwyn quickly hurried over to him.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Arthur quickly replied, still on high alert.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked, joining them.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"It... It's quick." Then the Afanc appeared before Morgana, a scream escaping her. Dwyn moved in front of Morgana, her knife in front of her, but the creature quickly vanished again.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked, getting a bit stressed.

"I think it's gone this way." Merlin lead them down one of the passages. Then the Afanc appeared behind them, Arthur turning to face it but having his sword swiped out of the way, then swiping Morgana's torch out of her hands. Arthur put himself between Morgana and the Afanc, brandishing his torch.

"Arthur! Use the torch!" Merlin called out and Arthur started using the torch as an offensive weapon rather than a defensive one. Dwyn looked back at Merlin and nodded, telling him now was the best moment to use magic.

"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan." He muttered, calling up a wind behind the torch, causing the fire to billow out and engulf the Afanc, its screams of pain echoing through the empty cavern halls. Soon there was nothing left of it and Arthur looked up, clearly relieved. Dwyn let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, surprised by the relief flooding through her own veins. She looked around at Merlin and smiled at him, nodding slightly.

"We'd better get back to Uther," She said, turning once again to Arthur, "Gwen's still going to be killed unless we tell him that the cause of the illness is dealt with."

"Right." Arthur bent down and retrieved his sword, returning it to his sheath, then lead the way out of the tunnels and back to the surface.

* * *

That evening Dwyn knocked on Arthur's door quietly, not entirely certain she actually wanted to talk to him, but at the same time she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. She'd already checked on Gwen and Morgana, knew that Merlin was quite pleased with the results of their expedition and was sitting for dinner with Gaius.

"Come in." Arthur called and Dwyn silently slipped in, closing the door behind her. For a moment neither of them said anything, Dwyn just leaning against the door while Arthur just sat at his desk.

"Thank you." Dwyn said, rather quickly, before she changed her mind or choked on her words.

"What for?"

"The Afanc. Saving Gwen," She shrugged, "For not turning your back on her, for not believing her to be guilty."

"Are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dwyn asked, possibly a bit too fast.

"You just seem a bit... different. I can't quite put my finger on it." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her in mild confusion. Dwyn felt just as confused.

"Ah... I don't think I'm any different... apart from actually thanking you for something."

"I don't think that's it." He stood up and crossed over to Dwyn, looking down at her. Dwyn wanted to take half a step away, but considering she already had her back to the wall she didn't have anywhere to go. She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks and scowled.

"Personal space, Arthur." She growled.

"Sorry." He took a step back and Dwyn awkwardly put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I, ah... I should get going," She opened the door and half stepped out, pausing for a moment, "Um, thanks again." Then she darted down the hall, her heart thumping. Arthur had never made her feel like this before... what the hell? He was a stubborn, pig headed idiot who couldn't tell one end of a spoon from another and couldn't even dress himself. Plus he hated her, she hated him. Well... maybe not as much as they used to. Now they seemed to get along reasonably... at least some of the time. Arthur was still Uther's son. Nothing would change that. Nothing could change that. He would always do as his father said. And that meant they couldn't be friends, let alone anything else. Dwyn shook her head, scowling to herself as she walked down the halls. She didn't want anything else. She never had and she never would. That was the end of the matter.

* * *

 **Ok, it's been requested that Dwyn and Arthur get together. I'll have a bit of this, but ultimately Arthur will still end up with Gwen. I have someone else in mind for Dwyn ;) Thanks for reading and all the reviews you guys have given, I really appreciate it and you guys are awesome!**


	9. Episode 4 Part 1

Everyone was bustling around in the castle, struggling to get everything ready in time for their guests. And everything had to be ready, consider just how important these guests were, considering how important their visit was. Dwyn wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, struggling to keep her eyes open. She'd been having too many of her future – seeing dreams, sometimes even the ones where her mind went and watched something happening at that moment in time. Now she was struggling to keep her eyes open. But she couldn't tell the others. It was hard enough for Gaius to treat Morgana's dreams, it would be even harder to conceal him treating two people for the exact same thing. Not that any of his concoctions helped. After a moment she went back to what she was doing, trying to get the dough kneaded properly. She kept slaving away, hoping that working more would distract her from how much she wanted to sleep. It was starting to get to the point where her own body wanted to go against what she wanted and just collapse in a heap on the ground, her mind begging for one night of good, solid sleep. Maybe she could get away with a quick nap once she got this bread finished... Audrey kept glancing at her, seeming to realise just how tired Dwyn was. Maul was also watching her, worry in his eyes. But he didn't say anything, and Audrey didn't leave her post, just continued bustling around the kitchen, sometimes stopping to snap at some poor sap that over cooked a chicken, another who caused a mini explosion, one that didn't chop the carrots finely enough... one that helped them self to one of her dumpling. Dwyn smiled. Sometimes it was nice to just do some normal work rather than running after Merlin and keeping him out of trouble or using magic, sometimes it was nice to just be normal. But today wasn't a normal day. No. Today was one of the most important days in Camelot's history. Today would be the signing of the peace treaty between Lord Beyard of Mercia and King Uther. Mercia... the place where it was highly suspected Dwyn came from. She didn't know what it was like there, didn't know what it was like over there, didn't know what Beyard was like. Only that before this day there was a rift between Camelot and Mercia. But all that was about to change, so long as the signing of this treaty went as planned. And it had to. It was going to.

So why was there a feeling of dread in the pit of Dwyn's stomach?

* * *

She woke up feeling sick, like there was something in her throat, like she was hot and cold at the same time. The world spun when she sat up, causing her to almost lose everything in her stomach. What was happening? The feeling slowly shifted to a small corner of her mind. The corner of her mind that she shared with Merlin. When Dwyn realised this she stood up, sprinting to Gaius' chambers, throwing open the door and bursting in. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, still rather messy. Her eyes immediately fell on Merlin, his dark hair sticking to his forehead.

"What's happened?" She asked. Gaius looked around at her briefly, a pained look in his eye. Arthur walked over to her.

"Merlin's been poisoned." He explained, sounding as gentle as he could.

"What?! How?"

"It was meant for me. Merlin drank from the goblet instead. He saved my life." Dwyn looked from Arthur to Merlin.

"What can I do to help?" She asked. Gaius looked around at her.

"He's been poisoned by the Mortaeus Flower." He explained.

"So? What's the cure? Gaius, just get to the point."

"The cure is the leaf of the same plant," Arthur explained, taking Dwyn by the elbow and leading her away slightly so Gaius could get on with doing his best to help Merlin, "Apparently it's only found in the caves beneath the Forest of Balor. I'm going to go and get it."

"You realise there are cockatrice there?" Dwyn asked, rather scornfully. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle." He replied, being annoyingly calm. Dwyn looked back at Merlin, could feel just how ill he was, could feel the poison in her own blood, though she knew that it was just an illusion from her connection with the young warlock. She swallowed, knowing that this was probably the only way for Merlin to recover. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'll go," She muttered, "You're the prince, Arthur. Camelot's future rests on you."

"I'm going, Dwyn. You need to be here for Merlin and Gaius."

"Arthur – "

"No, Dwyn. Don't argue this time. I'm doing this," Arthur paused, "He put his life on the line for me. I'm going to pay back that debt." This time it was Dwyn's turn to pause a moment, all sorts of ruse thoughts flying through her mind, but she nodded.

"OK. Just... be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"I choose not to answer that."

"Yeah... probably a good idea." Arthur muttered before leaving the room, Dwyn moving over to Merlin. Gwen was already beside him holding a wet cloth to his head, trying to keep his fever down. Dwyn could feel that it wasn't really working.

"I can take over for a bit, if you want." Dwyn offered. Gwen looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, getting a nod in response, "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dwyn smiled.

"He's going to be alright, Gwen." She said as Gwen left the room, trying to keep a positive frame of mind. It was about the only thing she could do. She hated feeling this useless. Gwen paused, then gave Dwyn a shaky smile.

"I know." Then she left the room. Dwyn looked at Gaius, a serious look on her face.

"Is there any way to use magic to help?" She asked. Gaius shook his head.

"The only cure is the Mortaeus leaf."

"I mean is there a way I can slow it down?" Dwyn's eyes held so much pain in them and Gaius felt sorry for her. He put down what he was doing and moved over to a seat opposite Dwyn, looking her in the eye.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"It's not me who's dying, Gaius. I feel fine."

"Don't lie to me." Gaius gave her the look that said that she should really think twice about arguing and she sighed, looking down at Merlin as he twitched in his forced sleep.

"I feel like crap. Like the world is far too cold, like I am far too hot, I feel like every time I move the world is going to fall away," She looked back around at Gaius, "I can feel him dying and I don't like it. At all," She looked so confused, "Why can I feel what he's feeling? Gaius, what's happening to me?" Her accent was getting thicker, worry and fear in her eyes, two emotions that Gaius did not generally apply to Dwyn. But she still didn't cry. Many in her position would. Gaius watched her for a moment longer, then shook his head.

"I don't know." Judging by the look on her face, Dwyn hadn't expected him to know. She looked resigned to it, but not like she liked it. Who would? She was currently feeling the boy who was probably her best friend in the world dying. No one would like that.

* * *

Gwen came back not too long later, once again taking over from Dwyn, who just ended up pacing the room and struggling to ignore the feeling of her breath getting slightly stuck in the back of her throat. She knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, knew it was just what she was feeling from Merlin. And it only added to her worry. She walked over to the window and looked out it, watching as Arthur charged out past the guards on his horse, her heart skipping a beat. Vaguely she wondered if Merlin felt what she was feeling... She did her best to push the thought away. All her emotions had become topsy-turvy since Merlin had arrived, harder to understand. Arthur slowly vanished into the distance and Dwyn wished him luck silently, biting the inside of her bottom lip and wringing her hands together nervously. Gaius watched her closely, as concerned about her as he was about Merlin. There was no telling what would happen to her as Merlin got worse, no telling what would happen if she had this connection with him and he did die.

"He's getting hotter." Gwen called out and Gaius hurried over to her, Dwyn glancing over at Merlin before going back to looking out the window. She couldn't exactly tell Gwen she knew Merlin's temperature was rising, couldn't tell her that she could feel it happening to herself. Merlin started mumbling almost incoherently, but Dwyn understood well enough what he was saying and frowned. Stupid boy... muttering spells when he was dying... he needed to stop using all his energy.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked, looking up at Gaius.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own," He quickly explained, reaching out and checking Merlin's pulse, "His pulse is weaker." He frowned when he found a large, circular rash on Merlin's arm, fighting the urge to look up and check Dwyn's skin for the same rash. There was no saying how far their connection went, if it wasn't just mental.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Gaius muttered, frowning.

"What does that mean?"

"'Once a rash appears, death will follow within two days,'" Dwyn said, rather vacantly as she stared out the window, Gaius and Gwen looking over at her, "I read." And she had a very good memory. Once she saw something she wouldn't forget it. Almost couldn't forget it, no matter how little she thought on a certain topic.

"You said he had four days." Gwen said, turning back to Gaius, who stood up and headed to his book, checking it with his magnifying glass.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."" Gaius read out, looking up at Merlin worriedly. Dwyn closed her eyes, leaning her head against the window and sighing heavily. This was exactly why she didn't get attached to people very easily. All they do is make enemies and get poisoned with the Mortaeus Flower, the properties of which being increased with an enchantment.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen pointed out. Dwyn's eyes snapped open and she frowned, realising exactly what this meant. She didn't say anything, didn't move, her mind working at speeds beyond comprehension.

"No, he isn't." Gaius agreed.

"Then who did this?" Gaius paused, frowning deeper.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"What happened to that girl?" Gaius demanded.

"Which girl?" Gwen was obviously confused.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen said, rather thoughtfully, and Dwyn stiffened, a frown appearing on her face. It couldn't be... could it? Why? Why would that woman be here? It made no sense...

"Find her. Quickly," Gaius demanded, Gwen leaving the room while he turned worriedly to Dwyn, "Show me your arms." He demanded. Dwyn looked around at him, her mouth set in a thin line. She walked away from the window and headed for the door, not doing what Gaius said. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm as she stepped past him, a warning look in his eyes. He didn't need to say anything and Dwyn rolled her eyes, pulling up her sleeve and turning her arm over to show him that there was nothing on her arms.

"I feel what he feels, but I don't get The Physical I injuries. That's how it seems, anyway. Now I have to get to Arthur."

"What? Why?"

"Because Merlin doesn't have as much time as we thought he did, and Arthur needs to know about it." Gaius paused a moment, thinking about how well Dwyn would be able to cope, considering the condition Merlin was in and, as a result, the condition she was in. He slowly nodded.

"Just be careful." He said, releasing her arm and watching as she strode out of the room before vanishing from sight.

* * *

Dwyn got changed into trousers and a shirt with knee high boots before going down to the armoury and picking up a sword, fastening it to her belt, and a long bow (though she would probably have preferred a crossbow, but they were all unsuitable for quick use) along with a quiver of arrows. She saddled her black mare before tearing out the front gates, riding as quickly as she could after Arthur. Her real reasoning behind chasing after the prince was because she suspected she knew who the woman was. The same one as who sent the Afanc. Which meant Arthur was in as much danger as Merlin. She'd already tried killing Arthur once before... or had she? Gaius had said that she had lead Merlin out of the room first... which suggested she was actually after Merlin. Dwyn scowled. That didn't change anything. Arthur was still in danger. The woman wouldn't want Arthur to get the cure for Merlin. Dwyn urged her horse on, feeling slightly guilty about pushing it this hard, but knowing that she'd regret it if she didn't reach Arthur in time.

* * *

The first sign of Arthur being nearby was the dead cockatrice lying in the forest and Arthur's horse tied nearby. Dwyn dismounted and lead her horse over to Arthur's, tying it loosely not too far away before she started looking for any signs of which way Arthur may have gone. She frowned when she saw two tracks of footprints instead of only one. She didn't take that to be a good sign. Finding her way to the caves didn't take too long, but Dwyn knew it would have taken long enough for something bad to have happened. She could feel someone using magic nearish by, could feel the slight buzz of it in the air. Her best guess was that it was coming from the cave. That was where the Mortaeus grew, so that would probably be where Arthur and his unknown companion would be. Dwyn took the bow off her back and knocked an arrow, slipping into the cave. She only hoped she could get there before anything too bad happened to Arthur.

"You." Dwyn froze at the voice. She knew that voice. In front of her was the woman she had been seeing in her dreams, the one with the dark hair and extraordinary blue eyes. Dwyn lifted the bow, pointing the arrow at the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice slightly threatening. The woman just smiled.

"What does it matter? Your prince is currently hanging on to a ledge about to be eaten by giant spiders. Do you really want to be dealing with me right now, Dwyn?" Dwyn froze, frowning slightly.

"How do you..."

"I know more than you could comprehend." The woman spat back, holding her hand out in front of her. Dwyn released an arrow so she could distract the woman, if only for a moment, then darted past, making her way as quickly as she could to Arthur. She'd deal with whoever that woman was later. When she got there Arthur was having onto a ledge, a bunch of giant spiders making their way up the wall towards him. Dwyn knocked another arrow and drew back, firing down at a spider climbing its way up the wall. Arthur looked around, a surprised, but slightly relieved look on his face when he swear Dwyn. She just scowled and continued shooting. There was no way she had enough arrows for this, so Arthur had better hurry the hell up. At that moment something resembling a bubble appeared, illuminating the dark cave. Arthur scowled.

"Come on then!" He yelled at the bubble, "What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" Nothing happened except the bubble started rising in the air. Arthur spotted the Mortaeus Flower and started making his way over to it. He grabbed the Mortaeus, then started climbing as quickly as he could after putting the flower in a pouch on his belt and removing his gloves to get better grip. Dwyn didn't say anything, reaching around again for another arrow... only to find her quiver empty. Her scowl deepened and he flung her bow onto her back. She held out one of her hands and some of the spiders turned on each other, biting and generally causing havoc within their ranks. Arthur, thankfully, was too busy climbing to notice this use of magic. Once he was safely out of the cave Dwyn turned away, hurting back the way she came and regrouping with Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded when he saw her. Dwyn pulled a face.

"Saving your sorry arse, apparently."

"Excuse me?!"

"I think you heard me quite well enough," Dwyn snarled, "We have to get back to Merlin. Whoever used poisoned the goblet used an enchantment to speed up the effects of the poison."

"What?"

"Just hurry up. We don't have time for this." Dwyn calmly swung herself up onto her horse, waiting for Arthur before they both rode off as quickly as they could.

* * *

 **Sorry it's shorter than usual. Mild writer's... confusion I suppose. Not the easiest episode to put Dwyn into, considering it's a lot more about Arthur and Merlin. Really sorry for any mistakes made and I hope they aren't too big or anything.**


	10. Episode 4 Part 2 - Episode 5 Part 1

When they arrived back at Camelot they were dragged in front of the king. He wasn't very impressed, at all. Dwyn could have sworn he was going to explode from all the anger he was holding in, despite all the anger he was venting. It was obvious he was more annoyed at Arthur, but when he saw Dwyn was with him... Dwyn knew it wasn't going to end well for her. She lifted her chin slightly, defiant. For a moment it looked like Uther was going to order her execution, but then he turned on Arthur.

"You disobeyed me." He seethed, marching towards his son.

"Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Don't let Merlin die because of something I did." Arthur's face was about as determined as Dwyn's.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant." Dwyn scoffed, folding her arms and leaning against the bars in her cell. Uther glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, as threatening as he could be.

"Oh yeah. You're getting annoyed, seemingly because your son came home safe and sound," Dwyn looked Uther right in the eye, "Surely you should just be happy that he's alive?"

"I never asked for your opinion." He looked like he was going to hit Dwyn, but when he lashed out Dwyn was already in the far corner of her cell, an overly smug look on her face.

"Missed."

"Dwyn, you're just going to make things worse," Arthur scolded, reasonably gently, before turning back to his father, "Merlin knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me." Uther looked slightly... concerned about the idea, but he shook it off.

"Of course it was."

"Right. Because Bayard would look great in a dress."

"I will have your tongue." Uther threatened, glaring at Dwyn.

"I'm sure you've tried that before. Didn't end too well."

"Dwyn!" This time Arthur actually snapped, "Take the flower to Merlin." He started to cross over to him, but Uther intervened. Arthur looked at the him in alarm, then scowled slightly.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to Gaius. I'm begging you." Uther took the flower, looked at it, and then crumpled it in his hand. Dwyn scowled.

"NO!" Arthur cried out, taking half a step forward.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

"You made Merlin his man servant," Dwyn muttered as the door to Arthur's cell was closed and the flower dropped on the ground in front of it, "He deserves more than you gave him." Uther paid Dwyn no attention a and kept going. Dwyn looked at Arthur, struggling to reach the plant, and her eyes flashed gold, the plant moving just enough for Arthur to reach it. He stood up, looking rather triumphant, and walked over to the bars between his cell and Dwyn's.

"Do you know a way out of here?" He asked, quietly. Dwyn glanced around the cell, then shook her head.

"If I was one cell over, yeah. From here... not so sure."

"Damnit." He turned away, feeling the stress rise. Dwyn watched him, hiding how she was really feeling behind her blank mask. She could feel Merlin in her mind, feel how weak he was, could feel how close to dying he was.

"Gaius and Gwen will find a way to get here. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! A man's life is at stake, Dwyn, what do you mean 'don't worry about it'?!"

"There's nothing we can do stuck in here. Why spend energy freaking out about it, when we could be spending out energy either trying to get out of here, or coming up with a plan to get the plant to Gaius?" Arthur stopped, then turned slightly to look at her.

"Back there, at the cave..." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"The light. Was it you?" Dwyn smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"No," She replied, rather gently, "No, Arthur. I'm no sorceress."

"You were the only person there other than me," Arthur pointed out, "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"How should I know? Obviously there's someone who gives a damn about what happens to you," Dwyn turned away, "That's a first."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing."

"You really think so little of me?"

"Not my place to say."

"Dwyn – "

"No, Arthur. We're off topic. Right now we need to figure out how to get the plant to Gaius. Nothing else matters." Dwyn sighed, though too quietly for Arthur to hear it. They were useless here. There had to be a way to get the plant to Merlin. There was magic, yes, but not... not so close to Arthur. She'd had one close call already today, she couldn't risk another. It would seem that it was all up to Gaius and Gwen now.

* * *

"Food for the prisoners." Dwyn looked up at the voice, glancing over to Arthur. He looked over at her. He recognised the voice too. Gwen. Dwyn almost smiled, but she didn't, just went back to counting the cracks in the ceiling. The guard unlocked Arthur's cell for Gwen and she stepped in.

"Set it down over there." Arthur ordered, still sitting against the wall, motioning to the small table against the bars. Gwen placed the plate there and stepped back.

"Thank you," Arthur stood up and crossed over to it as Gwen turned to go, "Wait a minute," Gwen stopped and Dwyn looked over at them both, noticing immediately the Mortaeus that they had collected, "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting," He turned back and sat next to his wall as Gwen picked up the plate, "The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." Gwen smiled when she saw the flower, Arthur looking away. Dwyn didn't move as Gwen then went into her cell and put a plate in her cell, then left the dungeons.

"You. Wait!" Dwyn looked up as the guard spoke, clearly speaking to Gwen. This wasn't good. There was a moment silence before the guard spoke again.

"Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness." Another moment silence in which Dwyn and Arthur shared looks, silently communicating. Nothing was mentioned about the plant. Chances were it wasn't over yet, chances she still had the plant and could still get it to Gaius.

"Food for Prince Arthur."

"Why is there only food for you?" Dwyn asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Stay where you are!" The guard yelled at Gwen, then the crash of a plate on the steps, and then nothing. This wasn't good. But now all that was left to do was pace back and forth, hoping that Merlin wasn't going to die.

They got let out the next day and Dwyn made a b-line to where Merlin was sitting. She calmly walked over and ruffled his hair before leaning lazily against the table.

* * *

"Hey. Feeling better?" She already knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it from him.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Good." She smiled, glancing over at Gaius. He smiled back, then looked away, busy with his potions. Merlin was watching her, rather curiously. She shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

"Gaius told me you were... really worried."

"So?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think, idiot?" Dwyn shook her head, "You're my friend." Merlin smiled, then paused, pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders.

"I thought that..." He stopped.

"Thought what?"

"That it would have something to do with you being able to feel what I'm feeling." Dwyn froze, her whole body tensing. Slowly she turned to face Gaius, anger in her eyes.

"You told him?!" She asked.

"He needed to know." Gaius replied, perfectly calmly, turning to look at her.

"It wasn't your place to tell him!"

"Um... guys?"

"He's effected by this as much as you are."

"Not until he starts feeling what I feel, and somehow I doubt that's gonna happen. Therefore, it doesn't effect him as much."

"Guys!"

"What?!" Dwyn snapped, glaring at Merlin. Gaius didn't move, didn't say anything. Merlin stood up, almost falling over in the process, and Dwyn reached out a hand to support him. He nodded his thanks and started moving to his room.

"Can I talk to you privately, Dwyn?" He asked. She frowned, obviously not happy about this, but she helped him the rest of the way and set him down on his bed before closing the door and leaning against the wall.

"You have my full attention, idiot."

"Please stop calling me that."

"I'm in a bad mood. No." Merlin sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked eventually.

"Want the straight answer, or a round about answer that isn't really an answer?"

"Straight answer."

"Because this scares me," Merlin just looked at her, taken aback by this confession, "For seven years I didn't have anyone who I could really trust aside from Gaius, and even then I didn't really. Then you come along and not much after that I start getting strange feelings, I start... I start feeling a bit of what you feel. You know how much that freaks me out?" Merlin didn't say anything. Dwyn sighed, looking down at her hands, not knowing what else to do. She didn't need this. Damn Gaius. Damn all of them. She reached out and opened the door, pausing.

"I, ah... I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Leave you to recuperate. Let all this stuff sink in," She took a step out, "Oh, and ah... I'm glad you're OK." Then she left the room, not saying anything to Gaius as she went into the hall and then into her passages, finding her way out to the wall, standing out there for she didn't know how long, her hair escaping it's braid as it was played with by the wind.

* * *

It started off as just another normal day, Dwyn helping Gaius mush up herbs, mix potions, but she refused to talk to him. Not unless she had to ask something about the work or he asked her something. It had to be something about that. Otherwise she didn't say anything. Gaius would dart the occasional look at her, seeming to want to say something, but the look on Dwyn's face said she didn't want to say anything to him, she was still pissed.

Then she keeled over, feeling the adrenaline jolt her. In the corner of her mind she could feel Merlin, obviously scared. Gaius was by her side in a second.

"Dwyn?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm fine. It's Merlin. Something's going on."

"Something being?"

"I don't know, Gaius! I only know so much of what the hell is going on in Merlin's life." She pushed him away and started heading out the room.

"Dwyn!"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to wait outside for him." Gaius didn't follow her, just left her to go do her own thing, though grudgingly.

Dwyn stood up from the steps when he came stumbling forwards, supporting another man with dark hair and slightly darker skin, wearing a grey shirt and a bracelet on one of his wrists. She rushed forward, helping Merlin support the man.

"Who is this guy?" She asked, "And what the hell happened?"

"I was picking mushrooms and was attacked by... something. He helped me. His name's Lancelot."

"Well, he's bleeding pretty bad."

"You think?" Merlin asked as they slowly made their way up the steps and into the castle, then into Gaius' room, "Gaius! We need help!" He called as they entered the man's chambers. Gaius looked up from what he was doing and immediately walked over.

"Put him down on the bed." Merlin and Dwyn maneuvered Lancelot down onto the bed and Gaius started treating the wound. After a while Merlin spoke.

"Is he going to be OK?" He asked.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." Gaius replied. Merlin looked relieved.

"He can take my bed." Gaius nodded and Dwyn and Merlin moved Lancelot into Merlin's room, then shut the door and went about their business again, Merlin telling Dwyn and Gaius exactly what had happened.

Merlin and Lancelot were talking in his room, Dwyn working again in Gaius' chambers. The older man looked at her, then put down his little jar, which held a yellowish liquid.

"When are we going to talk about this?" He asked.

"Talk about what?"

"What's bothering you?" He asked. Dwyn scoffed.

"What's bothering me is that you told Merlin. And now he's being... different. He's seeming more and more concerned about me, and I hate it. All that is because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. And I had asked you not to tell him. But hey... you thought you knew better. So why would you respect my wishes? I'm nothing but an amnesiac. Next thing I know you're gonna be telling Merlin about that, too."

"Dwyn..."

"This is why I wasn't talking about it, Gaius. Because I highly doubted that you would like what you heard."

"I only did what I thought was right."

"And that's all anyone can do, Gaius. But like I said. It wasn't your place to say anything." At that moment Merlin came skipping out his room.

"Where are you off to?" Gaius asked.

"Find Arthur."

"I'm fairly certain he's testing another knight," Dwyn said, glancing over at Merlin and then back at what she was doing before, "He is not going to like talking to you, just warning. He'll be a bit stressed, considering that Grummond isn't the best fighter out there and probably won't be able to beat him. Just a little warning."

"It'll be fine," Merlin said, rather too confidently, "Because I know someone who'll be able to cheer him up."

"Who?"

"Lancelot." Merlin grinned, then slipped out of the room and made his way to the training yard. Dwyn looked around at Lancelot, who was just standing in the door to Merlin's chambers, looking both hopeful and confused. Dwyn shrugged, putting down what she was working on and crossing over to him, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Dwyn," She introduced, "I helped get you inside the castle."

"Lancelot."

"Merlin said," Dwyn motioned to Gaius, "He's Gaius. The court physician. He treated your injuries."

"Thank you."

"It is my job." Gaius replied, bowing ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm sure I wouldn't have recovered quite so quickly if it weren't for you." Lancelot smiled as he sat down at the table. Dwyn watched him for a moment before going over and placing a pot on the stove and chucking a few things in there. Then she turned to him.

"I assume you're hungry."

"Ah... Yes, I suppose I am a little. Thank you."

"Please stop saying thank you. You say it way too much."

"I'm – "

"Don't apologise. That's just as annoying." Dwyn turned her back on him, going back to mixing things up in the pot. Lancelot looked around at Gaius, slightly confused. Gaius just shot him an apologetic look but didn't say anything. Explaining Dwyn while she was around – or trying to – was a rather stupid idea, to put it mildly.

* * *

Merlin came back a while later. Lancelot went over to him immediately, a hopeful look in his eye. Dwyn watched them for a moment, then returned to what she was doing.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to him."

"And?"

"And..." Merlin shook his head slightly, pretending to be disappointed. Dwyn looked around and raised an eyebrow at him.

'Stop teasing the poor guy.' She ordered mentally. Lancelot shook his head.

"No." He seemed like he hadn't expected much in the first place, but there was still a hint of disappointment. Then Merlin smiled.

"He said he would like to meet you." Merlin's voice could barely contain his excitement and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" Lancelot was hardly managing to stop himself bouncing off his walls he was so happy.

"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing," Merlin cleared his throat, "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?" He sobered pretty much straight away.

"A nobleman? No," Lancelot laughed, "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this..."

"First Code of Camelot," Dwyn cut in, Lancelot turning to look at her, "It's absolute bull and one of the dumbest ideas ever, but it's there. And it's never been broken."

"First Code of Camelot?"

"It states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him." Gaius explained.

"The Nobility." Merlin muttered.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius finished. Merlin looked at him.

"But that is not fair."

"Not to mention incredibly stupid. How are we meant to have a large enough army to protect Camelot if all the knights are Nobility? Tiny army, and so far a lot of those on their final test have failed, which isn't good. Hell, I could beat most of those knights without breaking a sweat, though Uther would probably have me killed for it." Dwyn muttered the last part too quietly for anyone to hear her. Gaius looked from Merlin to Dwyn.

"Fair or unfair, stupid or not, that's the way it is," He looked at Lancelot disappointed face, "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."

* * *

 **Because the last one was so short I figured I'd start the next episode now. This one should be easier for me to write, it isn't so much to do with just Merlin and Arthur and has a bit more going on, though I'll admit that The Poisoned Chalice is one of my favourite episodes probabl - though it's not my very favourite. Sorry for any typos and so on, I haven't actually proof read this and my tablet keyboard is being a bit strange still. Hopefully it isn't too bad.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome.**


	11. Episode 5 Part 2

Dwyn sat cross legged on Merlin's bed, which, considering the skirt, was slightly difficult to keep herself decent, but it was comfortable enough, so she found a way to make it work. Merlin was busy lighting candles, Lancelot over by the window. Dwyn was fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, pulling at a loose thread.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin asked, half looking around at Lancelot. Dwyn stopped pulling the thread and looked up at Lancelot, leaning her head to the side slightly. Lancelot thought for a moment, seeming to remember what had happened in his past. There was a slightly pained look in his eye, one that Dwyn seemed to place all too easily. Hurt. He'd lost someone. More than that, actually... it was a look she had in her own eye sometimes. He'd lost everyone.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

"Nothing is truly wasted, Lancelot," Dwyn muttered, "Everything we do is for a reason." He looked at her.

"What reason could there be for me dedicating my life to the sword and then not being able to become a knight?" He challenged, but he seemed more curious than anything.

"Maybe you're destined to change the rules?" Dwyn suggested. Lancelot scoffed.

"I doubt that." Merlin turned around properly.

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." He swore. Dwyn looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

 _"You're planning something stupid again, aren't you?"_ She asked mentally. Merlin didn't seem to notice her saying anything.

 _"I owe him, Dwyn."_ He replied eventually.

 _"I know. Just whatever you're planning, be careful."_

* * *

The next day Dwyn decided to just sit out in the courtyard, watching the knights practice. Sometimes it was nice to just get away from everything, just do something for herself. A part of her supposed she should return to work in the kitchens, but she just didn't feel quite ready for that yet. In truth she was starting to wonder if she should stay in Camelot at all. It was starting to get too... something. It wasn't what it used to be. She slowly reached up and started rubbing the spot where she knew the druid symbol what on her shoulder. Then she frowned. The heck? She stood up and crossed over to where she had spotted Gwen, Merlin, and Lancelot... who was dressed like some Nobel or another.

"Nice outfit." She muttered.

"Don't be mean, Dwyn." Gwen scolded. Dwyn just shrugged.

"Who's to say I didn't mean it? He really looks the part."

"I don't feel it." Lancelot grumbled, pulling at the neck of his tunic slightly.

"Stop fidgeting. Arthur definitely won't fall for it if you do that," Dwyn looked around at him, "He may look like an idiot, act like an idiot, and sound like an idiot, but unfortunately he isn't one hundred percent an idiot. The only person I know who is one hundred percent idiot is Merlin."

"Hey." Merlin grumbled, but he didn't sound too insulted.

"Okay, that'll do for today. Well done." Arthur said to the recruits he was training, then turned and started walking away from them.

"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin urged, pushing Lancelot forward gently.

"You know, now would be the perfect time to spring a surprise attack on Arthur. His guard is so far down," Dwyn pondered, then changed topic, "Hope your boy Lancelot remembers what he's meant to say."

"Dwyn!" Gwen scolded, suddenly seeming slightly more nervous.

"Well, sorry..." They watched as Lancelot approached Arthur, who stopped what he was doing and looked at the dark haired man.

"Yes?"

"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot introduced. Arthur looked a lightly confused a moment.

"Lance... a lot?" He asked, then recovered, "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" Lancelot bowed as he held out his seal.

"This isn't – " Dwyn started, then stopped, a strained smile on her face, "Going to end well." She added as Arthur undercut Lancelot, sending him toppling backwards, landing on his back on the ground.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur started to walk off as Lancelot stood up.

"I'm ready now, Sire." He said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Arthur stopped and turned to face Lancelot.

"You are, are you?" He asked, "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." People standing around watching chuckled and Dwyn rolled her eyes. Lancelot looked around at them uncertainly, Merlin giving him two thumbs up, Dwyn shrugging, Gwen looking a bit unconvinced or slightly amused or... something.

"I'll talk to Arthur." Dwyn murmured as Lancelot started making his way back over.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Gwen asked.

"Oh please," Dwyn scoffed, "We both know I've been dealing with Arthur for as long as I can remember. I know that guy better than I know myself." Gwen knew about Dwyn's memory problems, but the way that Dwyn phrased that sentence was so that Merlin couldn't deduce that she was an amnesiac. He already knew one thing she wasn't ready for him to know... but she knew she'd have to tell him at some point. Without saying anything else she walked off, heading after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur turned to look at her, his eyes seeming to get slightly kinder as she fell into step next to him, not seeming to bother looking at him.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"You're a dreadful actor."

"What?"

"Pretending that you find me a nuisance... Not working as well as it used to."

"I'm not pretending anything."

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say," Dwyn shrugged, "Anyway. Need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Lancelot." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What about him, Dwyn? Stop dancing around and just tell me what you want."

"I want to you take him seriously."

"I let him in, didn't I?" Dwyn raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, stopping where she was. Arthur stopped soon after and turned to look at her.

"You gave him a job cleaning the stables."

"You have any idea how many of my men start out by cleaning the stables?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Kept count. On one hand. It's three, by the way. That's including Lancelot," She shook her head, "Why do you refuse to take people seriously?"

"Why do you want me to take him seriously?" Arthur asked, sobering quite quickly.

"You need people who can fight, Arthur. Now more than ever before. Trust me on that one. With things going the way they are... Camelot is going to need fighters like Lancelot someday. And that day might be sooner than any of us expect." Arthur frowned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, taking half a step forward, now seeming to tower over Dwyn slightly. She struggled to stand her ground, her heart starting to beat ever so slightly faster. She forced herself to act completely normal, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing, really... just a feeling." So she lied. What else was new. So why was she feeling guilty about it this time? Arthur just frowned slightly, not seeming too convinced. Dwyn shook her head, taking half a step back and turning slightly, pausing for a moment.

"Anyway, that's all I came to say. Do with my advice as you want. Just don't be an idiot like you usually are." Then she just walked off, completely ignoring the look Arthur was throwing at her.

* * *

Dwyn avoided Gaius and the physician's chambers for the rest of the day, lurking about in town and then returning to her room when it was well and truly dark. She still wasn't too happy about the whole him telling Merlin about her connection with him thing, but mostly she was just afraid she was going to do something she would regret later, even though she would never actually admit to that. The next day she still avoided Gaius, heading out to see what was going on around the town. She was there when Arthur and a few of his guards approached Lancelot, who was busy sharpening a sword. Arthur stepped forwards and grabbed a broom, throwing it to Lancelot, who neatly caught it.

"Not bad." He said. Lancelot bowed slightly.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?" He asked. Dwyn rolled her eyes. Was that guy ever going to stop being such a... well... not exactly kiss arse... he just irritated her a bit for some reason. Did he have to be so damn formal all the time?

"It certainly needs sweeping," Arthur told him, "But first," He picked up another broom and removed the bristles from it, "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot was clearly confused as Arthur got into a better fighting stance.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to," Lancelot hurriedly removed the bristles from his broom, starting to catch on to what was going on, "Hell, if I were you I'd want to." Arthur finished, giving his makeshift weapon a couple of twirls before fixing his eyes on Lancelot, who was also preparing for a fight. He beckoned to Lancelot.

"Come on." He encouraged, his voice pretty much void of any emotion. Lancelot thrust his broom at Arthur, who neatly deflected it, parrying every blow Lancelot threw at him before swiping out at Lancelot, which the dark haired man neatly dodged. Arthur twirled his broom handle around again.

"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!" Lancelot changed where he was holding his broom handle and Dwyn leaned her head to one side slightly, wondering what the point of that was. Lancelot thrust at Arthur again, but it was neatly deflected, once again each of his blows being deflected or dodged. Arthur was going easy on him, but that would probably change fairly soon. And once Arthur went on the offensive... that could be a little more interesting. Before long Arthur was shoving Lancelot into a cart of hay with his shoulder, then swiping down, a blow which Lancelot barely managed to dodge. Dwyn's mouth twitched in a slight smile, but it vanished quite quickly, a calculating look returning to her eyes. Arthur used his broom handle to prod Lancelot in the chest, then a couple of mock blows which Lancelot deflected before they once again started swapping blows properly. Then Arthur managed to get blow in, winding Lancelot quite convincingly.

"Congratulations, Lancelot," He said, stepping back and lowering his weapon, "You just made basic training." He spotted Dwyn and started making his way over to her, chucking Lancelot his broom handle. Dwyn watched Lancelot closely, taking in his mildly surprised and confused expression.

"I see you took my advice." She muttered to Arthur.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I never have in the past, have I?" She challenged, "I highly doubt you'll regret this." Before Arthur could reply the warning bells started ringing out. Arthur looked around, then started running off in the direction of the castle to see what was going on. Lancelot and Dwyn ran after him, but Dwyn dragged Lancelot off down another path, feeling Merlin's worry in the back of her mind. When they reached there she saw why, refugees streaming in the front gate. She didn't need telling why they were here. She quickly started helping, sorting out the injured and bringing them over to Gaius and Merlin.

"You're safe now, I promise." Merlin told a woman as he helped her sit down. Gaius was tending another woman. Merlin moved over to him and the woman.

"How is she?" He asked.

"OK." Gaius told him, looking up as Dwyn helped another person over, Lancelot running over to them.

"What happened to these people?" He asked. Dwyn looked at Merlin, already knowing what he knew.

"They were attacked by a winged creature." Gaius explained, Merlin and Lancelot sharing a look.

* * *

The next day Arthur was giving Lancelot his final test. Dwyn thought it might have been a little soon, but Arthur seemed confident in Lancelot abilities. Do, as Lancelot and Arthur stood facing each other, Gwen, Dwyn, and Merlin watched. If Dwyn didn't know any better, she'd say that Gwen was more nervous than Lancelot was. The thought almost made her smirk, but not quite.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur nodded to the time keeper, then looked back at back at Lancelot, "Your time starts now." They put on their helmets and started fighting, Lancelot taking the first swing and missing. Gwen gasped, grabbing a hold of Merlin's shirt in her anxiety. Merlin looked down at her while Dwyn kept her eyes on the battle, only vaguely listening to Gwen apologising to Merlin. She shook her head.

"He shouldn't just be using his sword... you can guarantee that Arthur will find an opening somehow, whether it means using his sword or his fist. Lancelot is a good fighter... but he needs to learn how to fight dirty." She muttered as they continued to swap blows.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I have sparred with Arthur on many occasions, believe it or not. And he used to be like Lancelot. Eventually I got it into his head that the sword isn't his only weapon. Unfortunately for a lot of his opponents, that has made him even more dangerous," At that moment Arthur punched Lancelot in the face, sending the dark haired man tumbling backwards, his helmet falling off slightly, "See what I mean?" Dwyn asked, scowling slightly, muttering something under her breath. Arthur shoved his sword into the ground, taking his helmet off and stepping over to Lancelot.

"Shame." He muttered, slightly disappointed as he went to retrieve the flag. When he got close enough, Lancelot shot up, swiping Arthur's feet from under him, then pointed his sword at Arthur's throat.

"Do you submit, Sire?" He asked, guards hurting over and restraining Lancelot whole Arthur got to his feet, looking pissed. Merlin and Gwen started hurrying over, but Dwyn shook her head.

"He's just – " She started, but shook her head, sighing and starting following them at a much slower pace, "Pretending." She finished as Arthur pointed his sword at Lancelot, who was now being held down on his knees.


	12. Episode 5 Part 3

**There are probably lots of crazy typos in this chapter and I am sorry for that, I haven't actually proof read it. Just wanted to get it up for you lot. Also, sorry for not updating sooner... Hopefully I'll be updating reasonably frequently again. I aim for once a week, but... well, we'll see. Really sorry for being so slack... please forgive? And I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Dwyn sat cross legged on Merlin's bed, which, considering the skirt, was slightly difficult to keep herself decent, but it was comfortable enough, so she found a way to make it work. Merlin was busy lighting candles, Lancelot over by the window. Dwyn was fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, pulling at a loose thread.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin asked, half looking around at Lancelot. Dwyn stopped pulling the thread and looked up at Lancelot, leaning her head to the side slightly. Lancelot thought for a moment, seeming to remember what had happened in his past. There was a slightly pained look in his eye, one that Dwyn seemed to place all too easily. Hurt. He'd lost someone. More than that, actually... it was a look she had in her own eye sometimes. He'd lost everyone.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

"Nothing is truly wasted, Lancelot," Dwyn muttered, "Everything we do is for a reason." He looked at her.

"What reason could there be for me dedicating my life to the sword and then not being able to become a knight?" He challenged, but he seemed more curious than anything.

"Maybe you're destined to change the rules?" Dwyn suggested. Lancelot scoffed.

"I doubt that." Merlin turned around properly.

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." He swore. Dwyn looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

 _"You're planning something stupid again, aren't you?"_ She asked mentally. Merlin didn't seem to notice her saying anything.

 _"I owe him, Dwyn."_ He replied eventually.

 _"I know. Just whatever you're planning, be careful."_

* * *

The next day Dwyn decided to just sit out in the courtyard, watching the knights practice. Sometimes it was nice to just get away from everything, just do something for herself. A part of her supposed she should return to work in the kitchens, but she just didn't feel quite ready for that yet. In truth she was starting to wonder if she should stay in Camelot at all. It was starting to get too... something. It wasn't what it used to be. She slowly reached up and started rubbing the spot where she knew the druid symbol what on her shoulder. Then she frowned. The heck? She stood up and crossed over to where she had spotted Gwen, Merlin, and Lancelot... who was dressed like some Nobel or another.

"Nice outfit." She muttered.

"Don't be mean, Dwyn." Gwen scolded. Dwyn just shrugged.

"Who's to say I didn't mean it? He really looks the part."

"I don't feel it." Lancelot grumbled, pulling at the neck of his tunic slightly.

"Stop fidgeting. Arthur definitely won't fall for it if you do that," Dwyn looked around at him, "He may look like an idiot, act like an idiot, and sound like an idiot, but unfortunately he isn't one hundred percent an idiot. The only person I know who is one hundred percent idiot is Merlin."

"Hey." Merlin grumbled, but he didn't sound too insulted.

"Okay, that'll do for today. Well done." Arthur said to the recruits he was training, then turned and started walking away from them.

"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin urged, pushing Lancelot forward gently.

"You know, know would be the perfect time to spring a surprise attack on Arthur. His guard is so far down," Dwyn pondered, then changed topic, "Hope your boy Lancelot remembers what he's meant to say."

"Dwyn!" Gwen scolded, suddenly seeming slightly more nervous.

"Well, sorry..." They watched as Lancelot approached Arthur, who stopped what he was doing and looked at the dark haired man.

"Yes?"

"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot introduced. Arthur looked slightly confused a moment.

"Lance... a lot?" He asked, then recovered, "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" Lancelot bowed as he held out his seal.

"This isn't – " Dwyn started, then stopped, a strained smile on her face, "Going to end well." She added as Arthur undercut Lancelot, sending him toppling backwards, landing on his back on the ground.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur started to walk off as Lancelot stood up.

"I'm ready now, Sire." He said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Arthur stopped and turned to face Lancelot.

"You are, are you?" He asked, "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." People standing around watching chuckled and Dwyn rolled her eyes. Lancelot looked around at them uncertainly, Merlin giving him two thumbs up, Dwyn shrugging, Gwen looking a bit unconvinced or slightly amused or... something.

"I'll talk to Arthur." Dwyn murmured as Lancelot started making his way back over.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Gwen asked.

"Oh please," Dwyn scoffed, "We both know I've been dealing with Arthur for as long as I can remember. I know that guy better than I know myself." Gwen knew about Dwyn's memory problems, but the way that Dwyn phrased that sentence was so that Merlin couldn't deduce that she was an amnesiac. He already knew one thing she wasn't ready for him to know... but she knew she'd have to tell him at some point. Without saying anything else she walked off, heading after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur turned to look at her, his eyes seeming to get slightly kinder as she fell into step next to him, not seeming to bother looking at him.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"You're a dreadful actor."

"What?"

"Pretending that you find me a nuisance... Not working as well as it used to."

"I'm not pretending anything."

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say," Dwyn shrugged, "Anyway. Need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Lancelot." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What about him, Dwyn? Stop dancing around and just tell me what you want."

"I want to you take him seriously."

"I let him in, didn't I?" Dwyn raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You gave him a job cleaning the stables."

"You have any idea how many of my men start out by cleaning the stables?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Kept count. On one hand. It's three, by the way. That's including Lancelot," She shook her head, "Why do you refuse to take people seriously?"

"Why do you want me to take him seriously?" Arthur asked, sobering quite quickly.

"You need people who can fight, Arthur. Now more than ever before. Trust me on that one. With things going the way they are... Camelot is going to need fighters like Lancelot someday. And that day might be sooner than any of us expect." Arthur frowned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, taking half a step forward, now seeming to tower over Dwyn slightly. She struggled to stand her ground, her heart starting to beat ever so slightly faster. She forced herself to act completely normal, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing, really... just a feeling." So she lied. What else was new. So why was she feeling guilty about it this time? Arthur just frowned slightly, not seeming too convinced. Dwyn shook her head, taking half a step back and turning slightly, pausing for a moment.

"Anyway, that's all I came to say. Do with my advice as you want. Just don't be an idiot like you usually are." Then she just walked off, completely ignoring the look Arthur was throwing at her.

* * *

Dwyn avoided Gaius and the physician's chambers for the rest of the day, lurking about in town and then returning to her room when it was well and truly dark. She still wasn't too happy about the whole him telling Merlin about her connection with him thing, but mostly she was just afraid she was going to do something she would regret later, even though she would never actually admit to that. The next day she still avoided Gaius, heading out to see what was going on around the town. She was there when Arthur and a few of his guards approached Lancelot, who was busy sharpening a sword. Arthur stepped forwards and grabbed a broom, throwing it to Lancelot, who neatly caught it.

"Not bad." He said. Lancelot bowed slightly.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?" He asked. Dwyn rolled her eyes. Was that guy ever going to stop being such a... well... not exactly kiss arse... he just irritated her a bit for some reason. Did he have to be so damn formal all the time?

"It certainly needs sweeping," Arthur told him, "But first," He picked up another broom and removed the bristles from it, "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot was clearly confused as Arthur got into a better fighting stance.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to," Lancelot hurriedly removed the bristles from his broom, starting to catch on to what was going on, "Hell, if I were you I'd want to." Arthur finished, giving his makeshift weapon a couple of twirls before fixing his eyes on Lancelot, who was also preparing for a fight. He beckoned to Lancelot.

"Come on." He encouraged, his voice pretty much void of any emotion. Lancelot thrust his broom at Arthur, who neatly deflected it, parrying every blow Lancelot threw at him before swiping out at Lancelot, which the dark haired man neatly dodged. Arthur twirled his broom handle around again.

"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!" Lancelot changed where he was holding his broom handle and Dwyn leaned her head to one side slightly, wondering what the point of that was. Lancelot thrust at Arthur again, but it was neatly deflected, once again each of his blows being deflected or dodged. Arthur was going easy on him, but that would probably change fairly soon. And once Arthur went on the offensive... that could be a little more interesting. Before long Arthur was shoving Lancelot into a cart of hay with his shoulder, then swiping down, a blow which Lancelot barely managed to dodge. Dwyn's mouth twitched in a slight smile, but it vanished quite quickly, a calculating look returning to her eyes. Arthur used his broom handle to prod Lancelot in the chest, then a couple of mock blows which Lancelot deflected before they once again started swapping blows properly. Then Arthur managed to get blow in, winding Lancelot quite convincingly.

"Congratulations, Lancelot," He said, stepping back and lowering his weapon, "You just made basic training." He spotted Dwyn and started making his way over to her, chucking Lancelot his broom handle. Dwyn watched Lancelot closely, taking in his mildly surprised and confused expression.

"I see you took my advice." She muttered to Arthur.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I never have in the past, have I?" She challenged, "I highly doubt you'll regret this." Before Arthur could reply the warning bells started ringing out. Arthur looked around, then started running off in the direction of the castle to see what was going on. Lancelot and Dwyn ran after him, but Dwyn dragged Lancelot off down another path, feeling Merlin's worry in the back of her mind. When they reached there she saw why, refugees streaming in the front gate. She didn't need telling why they were here. She quickly started helping, sorting out the injured and bringing them over to Gaius and Merlin, while Lancelot just stood there, stunned.

"You're safe now, I promise." Merlin told a woman as he helped her sit down. Gaius was tending another woman. Merlin moved over to him and the woman.

"How is she?" He asked.

"OK." Gaius told him, looking up as Dwyn helped another person over, Lancelot running over to them.

"What happened to these people?" He asked. Dwyn looked at Merlin, already knowing what he knew.

"They were attacked by a winged monster." Gaius explained, Merlin and Lancelot sharing a look.

* * *

The next day Arthur was giving Lancelot his final test. Dwyn thought it might have been a little soon, but Arthur seemed confident in Lancelot abilities. Do, as Lancelot and Arthur stood facing each other, Gwen, Dwyn, and Merlin watched. If Dwyn didn't know any better, she'd say that Gwen was more nervous than Lancelot was. The thought almost made her smirk, but not quite.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur nodded to the time keeper, then looked back at back at Lancelot, "Your time starts now." They put on their helmets and started fighting, Lancelot taking the first swing and missing. Gwen gasped, grabbing a hold of Merlin's shirt in her anxiety. Merlin looked down at her while Dwyn kept her eyes on the battle, only vaguely listening to Gwen apologising to Merlin. She shook her head.

"He shouldn't just be using his sword... you can guarantee that Arthur will find an opening somehow, whether it means using his sword or his fist. Lancelot is a good fighter... but he needs to learn how to fight dirty." She muttered as they continued to swap blows.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I have sparred with Arthur on many occasions, believe it or not. And he used to be like Lancelot. Eventually I got it into his head that the sword isn't his only weapon. Unfortunately for a lot of his opponents, that has made him even more dangerous," At that moment Arthur punched Lancelot in the face, sending the dark haired man tumbling backwards, his helmet falling off, "See what I mean?" Dwyn asked, scowling slightly, muttering something under her breath. Arthur shoved his sword into the ground, taking his helmet off and stepping over to Lancelot.

"Shame." He muttered, slightly disappointed as he went to retrieve the flag. When he got close enough, Lancelot shot up, swiping Arthur's feet from under him, then pointed his sword at Arthur's throat.

"Do you submit, Sire?" He asked, guards hurrying over and restraining Lancelot whole Arthur got to his feet, looking pissed. Merlin and Gwen started hurrying over, but Dwyn shook her head.

"He's just – " She started, but shook her head, sighing and starting following them at a much slower pace, "Pretending." She finished as Arthur pointed his sword at Lancelot, who was now being held down on his knees.

"On your knees!" Arthur demanded, the guards forcing Lancelot down, Arthur pointing his sword at Lancelot chest, his face unreadable. Gwen looked quite worried, even Merlin looked a bit like he didn't know what was going to happen. But Dwyn just stood there, as calm as ever. She knew what was going to happen.

* * *

She didn't go to the knighting ceremony, didn't have any reason to and wasn't interested enough to sneak in. But Dwyn still went to the celebration after, standing with Merlin and Gaius while Lancelot and Arthur celebrated together, probably working pretty hard on getting drunk.

"Look at him, Gaius," Merlin said, leaning over to Gaius slightly and motioning at Lancelot, "Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?"

"I never said he didn't," Gaius looked at Merlin briefly, then back at Lancelot, "But destiny and deserts are not the same thing," He looked back at Merlin, "You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold?"

"Destiny is a tricky thing, Gaius," Dwyn muttered, "You never know if you're forging someone's destiny or going along with a plan that was already set in motion." Gaius looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Since when have you been such an expert on destiny?" Dwyn just looked at him, not impressed.

"I don't know what it said in your invitation, Gaius, but in mine it said 'Celebration'." Merlin told him, looking at Gaius pointedly. Gaius chuckled.

"Point taken," He started walking off, "Don't come back too late." He instructed.

"Alright." Merlin agreed, while Dwyn just turned to Merlin, a slightly joking frown on her face.

"You got an invitation?" She asked, "Why didn't I get one?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah... Only because I invited myself. Apparently I'm only here to crash this party." Merlin started looking around the room.

"Where's a guard when you need one?" Dwyn scoffed, glancing a look at Arthur and Lancelot, sitting on a table and talking. Arthur was watching Morgana, who was looking as stunning as always, while Lancelot seemed to be watching Gwen as she walked over to join Merlin and Dwyn.

"You know what?" Merlin said after sharing a couple of words of greeting with Gwen, "I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly." Gwen said, smiling and shifting slightly awkwardly.

"So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" Gwen sighed.

"He's not really my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." Dwyn raised her eyebrows, looking up at Merlin with a half amused smirk on her lips.

"You're probably right." Gwen admitted, watching as Merlin swapped his empty tankard for a full one that was offered by a servant. Once the servant was gone he turned back to Gwen.

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument, if you had to... Arthur it Lancelot?"

"But I don't have to, and I never will." Gwen said, grinning.

"You are no fun, Gwen." Merlin looked back around at Arthur and Lancelot.

"Well who would you choose, Merlin? If you had to." Dwyn smirked, but he was saved from answering as Arthur stood up, banging on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He started in a loud voice so that all could hear him, "Please join me in a toast to our new recruit," He helped Lancelot to stand up beside him, "Our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot." He raised his tankard and the crowd started cheering and clapping, cheerful music starting up.

"What about you Dwyn?" Merlin asked in a slightly hushed voice, "Arthur or Lancelot?" Dwyn just rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to join Gwen in being no fun."

* * *

Merlin rushed down to the kitchens the next morning, barging through to Dwyn's room, making a lot of noise, which woke her up and made her stumble (still half asleep) over to the door to see what was going on.

"What's wrong now, Merlin?" She asked, her accent accompanied by a lazy drawl while she rubbed her eyes, her hair loose and tangled down her back.

"Uther ordered Lancelot be brought before him." Dwyn's eyes snapped into focus.

"Two minutes and I'll be dressed. Go to work. I'll find out what's going on."

"I want to go with you."

"Seriously? The walls are hardly wide enough for two people, Merlin. It's hard enough for me to fit through them. Go. Work. I'll tell you what's going on, I promise." He didn't look happy about it, but Merlin nodded and walked off, leaving Dwyn to shut her bedroom door and quickly get changed before slipping out and into the walls when she got the chance, finding her way to the throne room. She didn't get there in time for the start of what was going on, but she did hear most of it.

"The seal itself is faultless," It was Geoffrey's voice, "Forgery if the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore, he..."

"Lied," Uther finished, "Do you deny it?"

"No, Sire." Lancelot sounded rather torn up about it as Dwyn slipped from behind a shield hanging on the wall to stand with her back pressed against a pillar, still where no one would see her, opening her mind enough to let Merlin hear what was going on.

"You've broken the first code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us," Uther said, his voice holding no hint of kindness or compassion, only cold, scathing judgement, "You're not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were, and you never will be," Uther turned away from Lancelot, "Get him out of my sight." Dwyn listened to the sound of the door opening and footsteps leading away, closing her mind to Merlin once more.

"Sire..." Arthur started.

"Do you contest my judgement?" Uther asked him, not sounding in the least bit happy about what Arthur might be about to say.

"His deception was inexcusable," Arthur said, and Dwyn pulled a face at how diplomatic he was sounding, "But he meant no harm, Sire, I am sure of it. He only wished to serve." There was a brief moment of silence before Uther spoke.

"The first code is a sacred bond of trust," He explained, "It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" Arthur didn't know how to reply to that and the room fell into silence, Dwyn leaning her head back against the pillar for a second before she snuck back To the entrance to the walls and headed away, making her way through the maze and coming out not too far from the throne room, haunting that area until Arthur came out. He took one look at her and his steps faltered for a moment before he strode forward, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall to an empty room.

"You knew, didn't you?" He snarled.

"Knew what?"

"That Lancelot wasn't a noble."

"You know how I feel about that stuff," Dwyn muttered, "Nobility isn't who what you were born. It's what you do, how you act."

"But you knew."

"I knew that he isn't what you would call a noble, yes."

"And you still pushed me to accept him as a knight." Arthur turned away, struggling not to hit something. Dwyn just shook her head, scoffing slightly.

"You need knights, Arthur. You don't have enough nobility to make an army, and sooner or later the other kingdoms will realise this. Your enemies will realise this. You will need people like – "

"You said something like that earlier, but all you have to back that up is a feeling," Arthur snapped, "And now my father, the kingdom, me... we all look like idiots!"

"You did anyway."

"Dwyn – "

"Lancelot is a good man. An honest man. Who watched everyone he loved die. Since then he has worked hard to become a knight of Camelot. He managed to beat that little test. You trusted me about him once. Trust me now when I say all he wants to do is the right thing."

"Then why did he lie?"

"Why do you think? It's the only way to become a knight." Before Arthur could reply the warning bells started ringing. With one final glare shot at Dwyn, he hurried out to prepare for what was going on.

* * *

Dwyn watched as Arthur and the knights rushed into the castle courtyard, spears in one hand, shields on the other arm. She shook her head.

"It isn't going to work..." She muttered as Merlin joined her.

"What?" He asked.

"The spears. They aren't going to do anything."

"So you know what it is, then?"

"No. It's just a feeling."

"Well your feeling's right. Gaius found what the creature is," Merlin explained, nodding, "Says it's a Griffin."

"Made from magic."

"Yeah."

"Which means that..."

"Only magic can kill it." They shared a look and Dwyn raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going out there on your own." She told him firmly, trying to leave no room for him to object. But Merlin shook his head.

"You already feel the things that I do," He muttered, "Mix that with what you'd be feeling while out there..."

"I can look after myself, Merlin. I don't need a nanny. Besides," She looked back out the window just in time to watch Arthur waved a torch at the Griffin, which may or may not be why it flew away, "I'd probably feel worse if I wasn't able to keep an eye on your for myself so I could step in if anything went wrong."

"And what would you do if it did?"

"I'd be able to do something. More than I could if I wasn't there at all." Merlin didn't reply, just watched as Arthur and his knights walked back inside.

"We should go meet up with Gaius." He muttered. Dwyn just nodded, following him down the hall, back to the throne room.


	13. Episode 5 Part 4

**When I say I just finished this, I mean maybe 5 minutes ago. So any mistakes... I am so very sorry. I just wanted to get this up. Hope you enjoy the final part of "Lancelot" :)**

* * *

"Leave the talking to me, Dwyn." Gaius ordered, Dwyn rolling her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Gaius. Unlike some people, I know when to keep my mouth shut." Gaius just raised his chin slightly, seeming a little hurt by the comment, but he couldn't reply. The door was opened and Uther and Arthur walked into the room, Uther clapping his son on the shoulder as he spoke, a guard and a servant following them in.

"You said your nights were the best in the land. You proved that today."

"All I know is that it's still out there." Arthur sounded tired, slightly uneasy, not at all pleased about what he had accomplished.

"Let's not wait for it," Uther sounded like it would be the easiest thing in the world, "The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long," Dwyn leaned lazily against a pillar, raising an eyebrow, unconvinced about what Uther was saying, "We finish this now."

"Sire, if I may." Gaius spoke, stepping forward slightly as Arthur and Uther turned to look at him.

"Gaius?" Uther said, giving him permission to speak.

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin? What's in a name?" Uther asked, shaking his head ever so slightly, confused. Arthur looked at Dwyn, clearly wondering if she already knew what a griffin was and whether or not she had her suspicions before Gaius confirmed. She just shook her head slightly. She hadn't known. Hadn't even suspected. Only suspected that magic was involved.

"The griffin is a creature of magic." Gaius explained.

"I don't have time for this, physician."

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." Uther clapped his son on the shoulder again, but Arthur didn't look convinced.

"I'm not so sure, Father," He said, looking at the king, "I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless? I think not," Gaius and Merlin shared a look and Dwyn pushed away from the pillar, moving to stand on Merlin's other side, watching Uther and Arthur closely, "No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last."

"Didn't he see what happened to that spear?" Dwyn muttered, "It was shattered. There is no way an ordinary weapon will be able to kill this thing."

"You want to tell him that?" Merlin whispered back.

"Not particularly."

"When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther asked his son.

"An hour. Maybe two." Arthur didn't seem too happy about this.

"Good. We finish this tonight." Arthur looked back at Gaius, Merlin, and Dwyn as Uther left the room. Dwyn walked towards him while Merlin and Gaius also left the room.

"You can't be serious about this?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"My father has given an order. It is my duty to see it through."

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"You do know how many men you could lose to something like this?"

"Yes, Dwyn. I do. But unless you or someone else is secretly a sorcerer and willing to put your head on the chopping block so that this thing, this griffin, can be killed... I don't see we have a choice." He turned around and headed out of the room. Dwyn sighed, scowling slightly before following him out and heading to Gaius' chamber.

* * *

The room was pretty gloomy when she walked in, Merlin and Gaius in the middle of a conversation. Both of them looked pretty sombre, serious, not very happy.

"Then he must be stopped," Merlin said, clearly talking about Arthur, "Uther must see reason."

"Uther is an idiot," Dwyn growled, making both of them look around at her, "When it comes to magic, he's the biggest idiot in the history of biggest idiots, completely blind to any form of reason. Note why he wants everything magic dead."

"Indeed," Gaius agreed, folding his hands together and stepping towards her and Merlin, "And yet, magic is our only hope." Merlin frowned.

"You're not suggesting..." Gaius nodded.

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

"Besides, it's not like there are many choices here." Dwyn added.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." Merlin sounded quietly scared, a bit like the battle had been fought and lost.

"But if you do not, Arthur will surely perish." Gaius pointed out. Merlin shook his head.

"No, no. This is... this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful, there must be another way."

"This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to me? 'Do this, Merlin! Do that Merlin! Go and kill the griffin Merlin! I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire.'" Merlin panicked, walking backwards and forwards, Dwyn just nodding slightly thoughtfully.

"Merlin!" Gaius sounded strict, Merlin stopping and just looking at him, "Merlin," He sounded more gentle as he stepped towards the boy, "You and Dwyn are the only things I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." Dwyn looked up at Gaius, a small frown on her face, confused about whether or not he had meant what he had said. Merlin didn't say anything for a bit.

"I'm sorry." He eventually replied, rather quietly.

"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius said.

"Then I'll say it for you," Merlin seemed to calm down rather quickly, "We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." Dwyn leaned her head to the side, then clapped her hands together.

"Right. I've definitely decided. You won't be going up against it alone, Merlin. It's not like you're the only sorcerer in Camelot, and I can't let you get all the glory or blame at the end of this, now can I?" Dwyn pointed out, looking up at Merlin, a small smile on her face.

"Thought you'd already decided that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm making sure no one argues." She looked pointedly at Gaius, who didn't say anything, just raised his head slightly before turning and starting to look through all his books for some way to kill the griffin.

* * *

Dwyn watched while Gaius and Merlin looked through the rather thick book of magic. Gaius stopped on a page about halfway through and pointed.

"There," Merlin stepped closer to look, "You must do this for Arthur." Dwyn stood up and moved over to them, peering over Merlin's shoulder, her eyebrows going up slightly.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." He sounded slightly awestruck, glancing at Dwyn, who shook her head.

"Nothing less will kill it," Gaius pointed out, picking up and old knife and handing it to Merlin, "Here. Try," Merlin accepted the knife and shifted slightly, clearly worried, and Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have it within you. I know you do."

"No pressure." Dwyn muttered, taking half a step back as Merlin just... looked... at the knife a moment before trying to cast the spell.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Nothing happened. They just looked at the knife a while longer before Gaius spoke again.

"Don't worry, Merlin. We've plenty of time." Merlin looked at Dwyn.

"You want a go?" He asked. Dwyn shrugged, holding out her hand and taking the knife, not even saying anything, just looking at the blade for a while. She was usually a better caster if she cast silently for some strange reason. Eventually she shook her head and handed the blade back to Merlin.

"I've had my go. Back to you, child progeny." She stepped back as Merlin tried over and over again to cast the spell, trying different positions to cast it in, sitting down, standing up, turning around, everything he could think of, Gaius just watching, Dwyn, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I know you're trying." Gaius tried to sooth the boy.

"And I'm failing, and if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough – "

"Would it really be that big a loss?" Dwyn asked, looking perfectly angelic.

"Merlin! Dwyn!" Gaius scolded them both, glaring at one and then the other. At that moment Gwen rushed into the room, calling out to Merlin.

"Lancelot running out to kill the griffin!" She sounded stressed and slightly out of breath.

"He's what?" Merlin stood up as Gwen shrugged, looking like she had no clue what was going through that man's head. Dwyn and Merlin shared looks and before hurrying out of the room.

"Dwyn! Merlin!" Gaius called after them, getting completely ignored for his troubles.

* * *

Lancelot was already saddling up his horse when Merlin and Dwyn joined him, looking slightly surprised to see them.

"We're coming with you." Merlin panted.

"No, you're not." Lancelot said it in a way that meant he didn't want any argument.

"Just try and stop me." Merlin retorted.

"Merlin, you and Dwyn aren't soldiers."

"Technically neither are you." Lancelot just looked at Dwyn, who shrugged.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot," Merlin was still trying to reason with him, "Arthur needs all the help he can get."

"And can't you just picture his face if he finds out a girl had a hand in his rescue?"

"Now let's go."

"Are you two always like this when you want something?" Lancelot grumbled and Dwyn thought a moment.

"Maybe not always... but sometimes, yeah." Merlin and Dwyn started walking to get horses, Lancelot just watching them a moment, slightly taken back by their tag team.

* * *

They weren't too far into the forest out of Camelot when they could hear the men screaming, all looking around, then in the direction of the griffin's screeching, the sound of clanging. Merlin and Lancelot shared looks, Dwyn just spurred her horse in the direction the sound was coming from. The scene they arrived to was not a nice one, men strewn on the ground everywhere. Dwyn jumped of her horse and started checking those nearest to her, some dead, some only almost dead, some simply unconscious. Merlin and Lancelot also checked, but not as thoroughly, clearly searching for Arthur. Merlin spotted him unconscious beside a rock, no helmet on.

"Arthur!" He quickly hurried over and pressed his fingers to the young prince's neck.

"Well?" Lancelot asked.

"He's alive." Just then the griffin screeched again, Lancelot, Merlin, and Dwyn all looking for and standing up. Dwyn ran over too Merlin as Lancelot went to get his horse, putting his helmet back on and riding off down the path in the opposite direction from where the griffin was emerging from the fog. It was obvious that Lancelot wasn't expecting much, obvious that he was nervous, but also that he was determined to do what he could to protect Camelot.

"You ready?" Dwyn asked, looking up at Merlin.

"I guess I have to be," He muttered back, "It's now or never." He took half a step forward and Dwyn nodded. Lancelot's horse reared up, whinnying, and Lancelot pointed it to charge at the griffin as Merlin started saying the enchantment. The first time, nothing happened. Lancelot lowered his lance into position, pointing it at the griffin. Merlin tried again, saying the enchantment slightly louder, then again as Lancelot rode past and the griffin started charging towards him.

"Clear your mind, Merlin. Nothing else matters, nothing else is happening. It is just you, your magic, and the enchantment." Dwyn muttered, stepping up next to him and taking his hand in hers. Merlin calmed down, just watching the lance, then tried the enchantment one more time, feeling more power surging through him than he ever had before, could feel another's power mixing with his own to make this spell possible. He knew whose power it was. Power crackled at the end of the lance and a blue, almost fire like substance came from the tip of the lance, Merlin grinning when he saw it, glancing around at Dwyn, a small smile playing across her face as she watched Lancelot raise his lance so that it would strike the now airborne griffin. When they collided, the griffin was struck right in the centre of the chest. Merlin couldn't help it, clutching his head with his hands and laughing – almost crowing with excitement. Dwyn chuckled slightly at his excitement.

"Good job."

"Couldn't have done it without you." Merlin told her, still grinning from ear to ear. She just shrugged.

"Yeah, you could've." Lancelot turned his horse and pushed the visor of his helmet back as he looked at them, relieved to have actually made it through that ordeal.

"Yes!" Merlin yelled, looking at Lancelot. Then Arthur started groaning.

"Think it's time to get out of here?" Dwyn asked Merlin quietly. He nodded and they hurried off as Arthur stumbled to his feet, spotting the dead griffin and Lancelot.

* * *

Merlin went into Gaius' chambers first, followed by Dwyn. Gaius grinned when he saw them, holding a towel in his hands as he dried them.

"You did it?" He asked

"We did it." Merlin confirmed, puffing from the run and ride back to Camelot. Gaius chuckled, giving Merlin a hug while Dwyn hung back.

"Thank God!" Dwyn just smiled slightly. It was a rather sweet scene. Gaius looked over at her and pulled away from Merlin, holding out an arm to show he wanted to give her a hug too. For a moment she just thought, then stepped over to him and gave him a quick hug herself.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked quietly.

"It means that even though I'm still a bit annoyed, I'm not as annoyed as I was." She muttered in reply. Then she turned to Merlin, pulling away and heading to the door.

"Want to find our hero?" She asked, and Merlin nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

The door slammed shut as they hurried to the throne room, Lancelot with his back to them, just looking back at the door with a mildly blank or upset look on his face. Or a look that said things had gone about as well as he had expected they would.

"Well, what are they doing?" Merlin asked.

"Deciding my fate." Lancelot told them. Dwyn looked over at the door.

"Arthur may be a prat but... He'll stick up for you. He's a good man. Sometimes he just doesn't realise it." Merlin seemed less sure, starting to pace back and forth.

"They'll restore your knighthood. Of course they will. You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot took a couple of steps away and Dwyn and Merlin glanced at the guards at the door before stepping over to join him, "You did." He looked at Merlin, who just laughed slightly.

"That's ridiculous."

"Bregdan anweald," He repeated, "I heard you," Merlin looked over at the guards again, who Dwyn was starting to strongly suspected were deaf, "I saw you." Lancelot looked at Merlin and Dwyn here, and she knew that he meant the eyes. Why did they have to flash with a sort of fire every time magic was used... Dwyn shifted slightly awkwardly, sharing a look with Merlin.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Lancelot assured them, "But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"The only thing I can do."

"Lancelot, wait," Dwyn said, thinking for a moment on how to word what she was going to say, "We couldn't have killed the griffin. Not without you. Yes, the enchantment was necessary, but... we are not the ones who dealt the final blow. So... in a way..."

"I appreciate what you are trying to say, Dwyn. But this is my choice," Lancelot nodded to her, "Thank you. For all you have done." He turned around and headed to the door, barging in before the guards had the chance to stop him.

"What is this?" Uther demanded as the guards stopped Lancelot and Arthur turned to face the source of the sound.

"Let me speak!"

"Wait!" Uther ordered as the guards started to drag Lancelot out, "I'll hear him." The guards released Lancelot and stepped back into their proper places, Dwyn leaning against the wall just out of sight.

"Forgive me, Sire," Lancelot said, sounding very... proper... "I've come to bid you farewell."

"What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you," Lancelot said, "I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe more fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

"But, Lancelot, you've already proved that to us." Arthur assured him.

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot bowed, once to Uther, once to Arthur, "Your Highness. Prince Arthur." He left the room, the guards closing the door behind him. Dwyn stepped away from the wall, looking at Arthur, seeing how surprised he was about it, then looking past him at Uther, who had a look on his face that showed he was slightly surprised by Lancelot, possibly even believing he may have been wrong about the man.

* * *

Lancelot left later that day, Merlin and Gaius watching him ride away from one of the shorter towers, Dwyn standing further sitting on the edge of the tower while she watched, thinking, finding it a bit touching (and thinking it rather practical) that Lancelot had taking at least the cloak Gwen had made with him as he rode away on a different horse than he had the night before.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius," Merlin said, rather out of the blue, "Perhaps I should never have got involved."

"No, Merlin. I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?"

"That I cannot say."

"Till next time then..." Merlin smiled slightly, "Sir Lancelot."


	14. Extra 2

**A short chapter, this time about Arthur and his relationship with Dwyn when they were kids. More about Arthur than Dwyn. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Arthur just managed to dodge a blow from Dwyn's wooden sword, but ended up being tripped by her foot and sprawling to the ground. His master hid a smirk, stepping forward and helping the young boy up.

"How did she beat you this time?"

"By cheating." Arthur grumbled.

"No," His master gently scolded, "She just knows that the sword isn't her only weapon. What have I said about how you should think of the sword?"

"As an extension of my arm." Arthur recited back.

"Exactly. Your arm is a part of you. The sword is an extension of your arm. But it is not your only weapon. Your arm is not the only part of your body. Your body is as much a weapon as your sword is." Arthur looked at Dwyn, who had that same blank expression on her face as she usually did when trying to figure something out in her head. She shook her head and held the sword out to Arthur's master.

"I have to get back to work." She said in explanation, pulling the ribbon out off her hair and retying her hair in a ponytail, a couple of strands of hair still escaping to frame her face.

"Work?" Arthur sounded confused.

"Yep. In the kitchens. I'm learning how to make dumplings." She sounded almost proud about it, but it didn't show on her face. Arthur scoffed.

"Sounds boring."

"Cooking is a life skill, Arthur. Though I think it would be a life skill learning how to avoid tasting your cooking." She teased. Arthur tried to use his sword to hit her, but she just grabbed it and darted forwards, grabbing it at the hilt with her free hand and twisting so Arthur had to let go or risk being injured, holding out the sword to Arthur's master, who was again trying not to chuckle. Arthur just scowled. Why was it that she always managed to beat him? This was ridiculous. She was a girl, how come he couldn't win against her? Just once – once! – would be enough to make Morgana stop teasing him. It wasn't fair. He watched as Dwyn walked off, then turned back to his master.

"I want to learn to beat her. I'm sick of losing." He said, rather determinedly.

"Then you need to learn how to fight dirty. That's what she does. She sees your weaknesses, can tell where you aren't paying attention, and she strikes. You're lucky she hasn't gone for a man's main weakness yet. It's obvious she's thought about it once or twice," Arthur looked a bit shocked about this, his eyes widening slightly, "Watch your feet. Accept the sword as an extension of your arm. Pay attention to your opponent. And don't give them an opening. Especially not someone like her."

"But how? She always seems to force me into giving her an opening."

"Then you force her to give you an opening. Use her own tactics against her. Stick to your strengths, Arthur. Do that and you might eventually manage to beat her."

* * *

That night Arthur was sitting at dinner with Morgana and Uther, listening to them talk about whatever it was those two talked about, just playing with his food. His arms hurt. His legs hurt. His head hurt. And, most importantly, his pride hurt. He still couldn't figure out how to beat Dwyn, and he'd been going over everything she did when fighting him, been looking for an opening, been trying to figure out how her mind worked, but from what he could tell she seemed to fight completely randomly. It was a mixture between sword fighting and knife fighting, as well as hand to hand combat. And she never seemed to leave herself open to an attack. She was younger than him, how could she know this much about fighting?

"Something the matter, Arthur?" Uther asked, watching his son closely. Arthur shook his head.

"No, Father. I'm just thinking."

"Come now, Arthur. You know how bad that is for you." Morgana taunted, smirking slightly. Arthur scowled at her, wanting nothing more than to get his revenge right there and then, but Uther fixed him with his steely gaze. Arthur sighed, putting his knife and fork down and looking at his father.

"Every time I fight Dwyn, she somehow manages to beat me. I don't understand it. She fights in a way I've never seen before." Morgana stiffened, shaking her head at Arthur, though he didn't quite understand why.

"Dwyn?" Uther asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. She works in the kitchens." By now Morgana looked like she wanted to strangle Arthur. He frowned, confused by her actions. Uther looked around at his ward.

"Do you know this girl?" He asked.

"I... well..." Morgana sighed, "Yes. She's a friend. A very capable girl. Smart. Unlike someone here." She glared at Arthur.

"What? What did I do now?" He asked. Uther set down his own knife and fork and looked at the two children.

"This... Dwyn. How did you meet her?" He asked.

"I found her cleaning my room a while ago." Arthur explained.

"Arthur!" Morgana hissed, "Shut. Up."

"No, Morgana. I expect answers," Uther scolded, though rather gently, "When did you meet her?" Morgana set her jaw defiantly, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder, "Morgana." Uther warned.

"She came to play with me and Arthur not long after that." Morgana grumbled, really not wanting to be saying this stuff, not wanting to betray her friend. Uther sat back in his seat.

"You two are banned from talking to this girl," He said, holding up a hand for silence when both Arthur and Morgana started objecting, "There is clearly a chance of her being dangerous, a chance of her being a bad influence on the both of you. I shall not risk her getting you two into some kind of trouble that you can't get out of." He explained.

"But Father!" Arthur tried.

"I have made my decision, Arthur, and I expect you to respect it."

* * *

Though Arthur wasn't happy about it, he respected his father's decision. He was possibly right. Dwyn did seem like she was dangerous, though he doubted the young girl would ever do something to put him in harm's way of give him any lasting injuries. She wasn't an easy person to read, but she didn't seem like a bad person. She was nice to him, even if she was a little closed off. What more could be expected? She didn't have any memories. Arthur watched her talking to his master in the courtyard. His master was explaining the situation, but from this distance Arthur couldn't see how Dwyn was taking it. Arthur felt guilty rising in him. He'd given her the name. And now he wasn't allowed to talk to her, possibly wasn't even allowed to be in the same room as her. Dwyn looked up and around at him, her rather large green eyes shining in the light. But they didn't seem to hold any hate in them. They didn't hold any emotion. They were empty. Would they always be empty? Not that it mattered to Arthur. Not anymore. Not now. Maybe not ever. Why had it ever mattered to him? She was a nobody. A servant. A girl who couldn't even remember her own name. She was someone to be pitied, if she was worth a single thought at all. Dwyn looked away as Morgana ran out to the courtyard, saying something and then pulling Dwyn into a hug. Even from this distance Arthur could see how awkward Dwyn felt about this action, but she returned the hug cautiously, possibly expecting Morgana to pull away and laugh in her face or something. But of course, Morgana didn't. When she pulled away she just smiled a the redheaded girl, and Arthur felt... something... he frowned slightly, then turned away from the window.

"She's nothing to me. Not anymore. Father forbid it." He muttered to himself, but he knew that this was going to bother him for a while. Dwyn had been his friend. Perhaps the only true friend he had other than Morgana. Things were going to be a lot more boring now. But his father was the king, and his father knew what was best. That was what kings and fathers were for, wasn't it? Knowing what was best?


	15. Episode 6 Part 1

_She couldn't see his face, only his hands. Worn, like he'd lived a life of servitude, or had been through some kind of rough experience, had a rough upbringing. He knew what he was doing, his hands moving with purpose as they glided over the box, opening it to reveal it was full of black-shelled beetles. He picked one out, chanting something in the old tongue, but Dwyn couldn't make out what. The dream faded for a couple of seconds, then completely flickered out.  
_

* * *

She groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes with one hand before settling on pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing before opening her eyes – rather reluctantly – and pushing herself up on one arm. More meaningless dreams which had no impact on her life. Slowly she got up, stumbling out of her room. She'd just gone to have a nap. Evidently it was longer than she had intended. Looking out the kitchen window she could see that it was already dark outside. Haul looked over from his workbench and smirked, leaving Dwyn to frown, crossing over to him.  
"What's so funny?" Her voice was still groggy from sleep.  
"You ever heard of a hairbrush?" He asked. Dwyn blinked slowly, not quite understanding, then raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a long suffering look.  
"That bad is it?" She asked, thoroughly unimpressed.  
"You look like... how should I put this..." He thought for a moment, "You know what Merlin looks like after just cleaning out Arthur's stables?" Dwyn nodded, "You look like that. Just with longer hair. And missing the straw and shit." Dwyn groaned.  
"Please tell me that isn't an accurate description..."  
"Mmm... no, you're right, it's worse. Ow!" He grinned as Dwyn punched him in the arm.  
"You asked for it," She muttered, then retreated back to her room, "Wake me up when tomorrow comes."  
"Isn't it your turn to cook though?"  
"Stuff cooking. The nobles can look after themselves for once."  
"Audrey won't be happy about that."  
"I don't care if she won't be happy about it. If she disturbs my sleep, I'll shove her dumplings up her arse." Haul just laughed.  
"Remind me not to annoy you when you've only just woken up."  
"You scared I'll shove Audrey's dumplings up your arse?" Dwyn looked around at him, casually leaning against her doorframe. Haul shook his head, still working on whatever he was making.  
"Nope. I'm scared you'll do something even worse." He admitted. Dwyn grinned.  
"Now you're giving me ideas."  
"Great. I'm doomed, aren't I?"  
"Mmm... That would be telling." Dwyn smirked before turning and slipping back into her room, closing the door behind her and collapsing back on her bed, allowing herself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

The next day there was a lot of buzz about how the Lady Morgana wasn't waking up. When Dwyn heard she made a b-line for Gaius' chambers, finding them empty. Which she took to be a bad sign. Then she made her way to Morgana's chambers, finding Gaius treating Morgana, who was laid out in her bed, fast asleep. And certainly, very obviously, not waking up. Gaius looked around and spotted her, saying with one look all that she needed to know. It wasn't looking good. He had no idea what was going on. She decided it was a good idea to leave before Uther noticed her presence, darting back into the hall and into one of her passages as soon as she could, worried about her friend.

* * *

A couple of days later Dwyn was bunking work – again – standing around with Merlin and Gwen while they waited news. Gaius came down, looking rather grim.  
"Is she any better?" Gwen asked, a hopeful note in her voice. Dwyn knew just from one look at Gaius' face that there was no change. He shook his head and Gwen hurried up the stairs past him, going to help her mistress however she could. Merlin stepped forward slightly to talk to Gaius, who stopped and folded his arms. Dwyn stayed where she was leaning against the wall.  
"She's all but dead." Gaius said, shaking his head again.  
"No, you're gonna cure her. You have to." Merlin told him.  
"Don't you start. I've tried everything."  
"I was wondering..." Dwyn raised an eyebrow at him, not liking what his thoughts were doing. They'd talked about this. Clearly he still thought it was worth a shot.  
"What?" Gaius asked, prompting the boy on.  
"Maybe I could..." They stopped talking as a guard walked past, clanking slightly in his armour, which Dwyn sometimes wondered how they could wear all day, "Help." Merlin finished. Gaius looked at him incredulously.  
"If you are suggesting magic..." He hissed, Merlin give him a 'yeah well, maybe...' type look, "Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" Merlin nodded, though it was clear he wasn't happy about it, "This is not a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying." Merlin really didn't look happy.  
"Aren't you the one who was just saying that she's pretty much dead already?" Dwyn muttered, receiving a look from Gaius, "Sorry." She muttered, then went back to brooding as he turned back to Merlin.  
"See if you can find me some fresh rosemary."  
"There must be something more I can do – "  
"And yarrow." Gaius interrupted. Merlin nodded, looking over at Dwyn and motioning with his head that she should join, before they both went off to look for what Gaius asked.

* * *

"You OK?" Merlin asked as Dwyn absently kicked at a thistle. She looked around and him, her eyebrows going up slightly, giving her a look of almost comical surprise.  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Morgana is your friend, isn't she?"  
"She's your friend, too."  
"Yeah, but... You've known her longer." Dwyn scoffed, then sighed, pulling her braid over her shoulder and playing with the end of it.  
"I'm worried. But I'm fine. She'll be fine."  
"How can you be so confident of that?" Merlin asked, "Gaius said she might not make it."  
"She will."  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"Just a feeling... I guess..."  
"Well that makes everything as clear as mud." Dwyn smiled slightly at Merlin's comment.  
"I don't know how to explain it. I'm worried, but I just kind of..." She thought for a moment, then shook her head, "I could just be in denial. I wouldn't know. Never been in this sort of position before." Merlin looked at her sideways, snatching at a slightly longer grass stalk, ripping off the head and rubbing it between his fingers before letting it fall to the ground.  
"Not even with your parents?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, we've known each other how long now? And I've never heard you talk about your parents, never heard anyone else talking about them. So... are they... dead?" He seemed a little awkward about this conversation, leaving Dwyn to blink a couple of times. She could sense how awkward he was feeling, how afraid he was that he was saying something he shouldn't be. She sighed, thinking how best to respond.  
"I don't remember them," She explained, "Gaius and Gwilim have been looking after me as long as I can remember."  
"Gwilim?"  
"One of the knights. He took me under his wing when I was about eleven." For a moment there was silence.  
"So how did your parents die? Do you know?" Merlin asked eventually.  
"I don't even know if they are dead," Dwyn muttered, "Can we just... find the stuff and get back?" She asked, looking away pointedly and throwing her hair back over her shoulder. Merlin didn't ask any more questions. Not that he would have gotten more answers if he had asked.

* * *

When they got back, Arthur was looking rather thoughtful about something. Dwyn silently handed over her selection of herbs to Merlin, who took them just as silently, before she walked over to the young prince.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. He hardly seemed to notice her, just continued staring out the window, past the courtyard, and into town.  
"Arthur?" Dwyn tried again. The prince still didn't move, his arms folded, absently rubbing his chin while he thought. Slowly he let his arms fall, half turning to look at the red-head.  
"If you hear someone claiming to have a cure to all ills, what would your first thought be?" He asked. Dwyn raised her eyebrows, a bit startled by this question.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because a man came saying that exact thing." Now Dwyn leaned her head to the side slightly.  
"Either that he was bull shitting or that he was planning to use magic," She replied honestly, "Or perhaps that he was behind whatever he is claiming to be able to heal."  
"And if we end up having no choice but to let him try?" He was clearly worried, confused… scared. Dwyn stayed silent a moment, thinking.  
"That would depend who I'm talking to." She answered honestly.  
"You're talking to your friend."  
"My friend the prince, or my friend Arthur?" A small half smile tugged at Arthur's lips. Clearly he understood her caution.  
"Arthur." He replied.  
"Then whether or not this guy is using magic is of no consequence. If he can help Morgana, then I'd trust him. If he's just a charlatan, pay him and let him try. At least you tried something." Silence fell over them, only broken by the bustle of castle life and a horse out in the courtyard. Dwyn wasn't entirely certain how long they stood there, but since Arthur wasn't moving to leave or looking like he was feeling any better, Dwyn stayed. Sure, she was doing her best to fight what emotions she felt for the guy, but he needed a friend right now.  
"Is there any more news on her?" She asked quietly.  
"No change," Arthur replied, almost immediately, once again looking out the window, a sigh escaping him, "How do you do it?" He asked.  
"Do what?" Once more he looked around at her.  
"Stay so calm about all this." Dwyn took a deep breath while she thought how best to answer before she slowly released it. Then she shrugged.  
"Perhaps not remembering ever going through this sort of thing before has something to do with it," She suggested, "I don't know. Maybe it's that I know that everyone else needs someone to stay calm so that they don't end up feeling even worse."  
"You saying you're keeping us grounded?" Arthur didn't sound like he was very convinced. Dwyn shrugged.  
"I suppose that's up to you, isn't it?" Arthur didn't say anything for a moment, then pushed away from the wall.  
"I should get back to my duties." He muttered as he walked off, leaving Dwyn thinking about whoever this man Arthur mentioned was.

* * *

The next day Dwyn was lurking around Merlin when there was news sent that someone was being called in to see Lady Morgana, first meeting with the king in the throne room. Naturally, the two teenagers snuck in to see who it was, Dwyn leading the way through the secret passages and sneaking out to hide behind one of the columns just as the man was introducing himself.  
"Edwin Muirden, sire. Physician, and loyal servant." He said as Dwyn leaned back against the column, eyes closed as she listened to the conversation. She was tired. Very tired.  
"You look like crap." Merlin hissed to her, making her crack one eye open slightly to glare at him.  
"You were antsy all night," She hissed back, "How was I meant to sleep with all that going on in my head?" Merlin looked sheepish.  
"Sorry." Dwyn just shrugged, then let her head fall back against the column as Merlin peeked around, once again paying attention to what was being said.  
"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther was asking, as imperiously as always.  
"There are no many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire," Dwyn was already disliking this guy, not trusting him, "So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services." If he was as good as he was claiming to be, why hadn't anyone heard of him before? Why was this man only just showing up now? It made no sense…  
"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Gaius was asking. At least he was keeping his wits about him. Evidently he believed this about at much as Dwyn did. Though Dwyn believe there was a chance he was telling the truth, even if she was leaning towards magic being involved.  
"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that." Edwin answered. Of course it isn't. Each illness is a little bit different, and some of them are, quite simply, incurable.  
"Gaius is the court physician." Uther explained as he looked over the scroll in his hands. From her position, Dwyn couldn't see Gaius or Edwin, even when she had her eyes open.  
"You are indeed a legend, sir." Edwin sounded polite, but Dwyn wasn't certain about sincere. Something just sounded wrong in his voice. It reminded her a bit of a noble trying to be politely insulting or something. Merlin moved from the hiding place to stand against the wall behind Arthur while Dwyn stayed hiding where she was. Merlin had a reason to be there. Dwyn did not.  
"I am delighted to meet you," Edwin continued, "I am curious to know what it is that affected her."  
"An infection of the brain."  
"And your treatment?"  
"Yarrow."  
"Yes, yes."  
"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."  
"Interesting."  
"Why?" Arthur spoke up, "What would you suggest?"  
"No, no, no," Edwin quickly answered, "That is all fine. All good. If that is… the right diagnosis." Dwyn frowned slightly. It could be true that Gaius had misdiagnosed, but… truthfully, Dwyn wasn't too sure about this guy. Something about his voice felt familiar, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why.  
"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked.  
"Well, without examining the patient…" Edwin allowed his voice to trail into nothingness.  
"He should examine her." Arthur agreed, looking to his father.  
"I would need my equipment." Edwin quickly added, also looking to Uther.  
"Of course," The king said, "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers." Dwyn leaned her head forward and opened her eyes, frowning slightly.  
"And consider my manservant at your disposal." Arthur added. Edwin bowed before beginning to leave the room.  
"I will start work immediately." He said. Dwyn quickly pushed away from the wall and snuck off into the passages, still thinking on all that had occurred. Sure, she had advised Arthur that this was the right action to take, but now that she had heard this man… where did she know that voice from? It was going to bug her until she figured it out, she just knew it.

* * *

 **Okay, so... I haven't been in a massively Merlin mood recently... okay, more than just recently... I feel extremely guilty for making anyone who reads this wait half a year for an update. I got a couple of questions ages ago: "So what does a Mercian accent sound like? And how do you pronounce Dwyn?" Answer to first question, I'm saying Scottish, simply because of the Wildren guy in the 4th episode of season 2. Answer to second question, I think of it as simply being D-win. Dwin. Dwyn. Might be completely incorrect, but who knows. Apart from people possibly called that...**

 **Further note, I have started at uni now, so as part of my excuse making for taking so long on this update - short though it is - I'm going to use that. Currently on break, so I'll try to get at least one more update on this, hopefully more, but no promises because I know I'm a horrible person.**

 **I hope I can earn a bit of forgiveness... and hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Sorry for any weird mistakes, grammatical or otherwise.)**


	16. Episode 6 Part 2

Dwyn and the others waited outside Morgana's chambers while Edwin worked, Dwyn frowning the whole time, trying to work out why she felt like she knew this guy from. Gaius looked like he was working on a similar problem. Dwyn was the first to look around, hearing the door open, stepping away from wall and looking at Edwin expectantly.  
"Great news, your majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." He said, looking at the king. Dwyn frowned slightly, but continued listening without objection.  
"What is it then?"  
"It is a cerebral haemorrhage."  
"Haemorrhage? I don't think so." Gaius frowned in that mildly imperious seeming way of his, everyone turning to face him. Edwin held out a small square of cloth, a smear of something red on it.  
"I found this trace of blood in her ear." The frown on Dwyn's face grew slightly, but she still didn't say anything.  
"God in Heaven…" Uther muttered.  
"The severity depends on the site and volume of the bleed," Edwin explained to Uther, "If not treated, it can lead to coma and, eventually, death." Uther looked at Gaius in almost numbed horror.  
"How could you have missed this?" He asked, sounding like he could pass out at any moment, which almost amused Dwyn, almost being the operative word.  
"I didn't see any blood." Gaius put weight behind each word, looking at Edwin slightly suspiciously.  
"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Dwyn ground her teeth together. She didn't like the way this guy was treating Gaius. He wouldn't have missed something like this, she was certain of it. But she knew that it was possible that she was being biased. Uther and Arthur watched Gaius until the elder man explained.  
"It may have increased the bleed."  
"Is there a cure?" Uther asked Edwin, who motioned up the stairs.  
"See for yourself." Dwyn held back as everyone else hurried up the stairs. She watched Edwin closely. She really didn't like the guy, but she couldn't trust her own judgement, simply because of her relationship with Gaius. She was sure that Edwin was up to something, but the way he was treating Gaius, like he didn't know anything, like he was getting old… she didn't like it. So she didn't like Edwin. And that was dangerous. She was meant to be impartial. It was the best way to make an informed decision. But since she wasn't being impartial… well, that caused problems. Not to mention she was almost certain that nothing could work this fast to cure someone, not unless it was magic, or magic was involved somewhere along the lines. Slowly she followed the others up the stairs, Uther already standing next to his beloved ward, who was sitting up in bed, looking like all she wanted to do was get up and do things. 

* * *

Soon after, Dwyn returned to the kitchens, still lost in thought. Haul watched her closely, his eyes as keen and sharp as always. But he couldn't talk to her at that moment, the kitchen was far too busy for that, but he could still be concerned from a distance. All he knew was that there was something wrong (wasn't there always?) and Dwyn had somehow gotten herself involved in it (as always…). The red head looked up and caught his eye, throwing him a quick smile, trying to silently reassure him, but he shook his head, frowning slightly. She wasn't making him feel any more reassured. She shrugged back, then returned to cooking, trying to ignore Haul watching her, thinking of all the things that could be happening to worry her. Since Merlin's arrival, things had seemed to be getting worse. More seemed to be happening, going wrong, more things seemed to be killing Arthur or Uther or some other person. It was strange. Even when Dwyn had arrived things had gotten a little more exciting, like there was another piece in the puzzle that had once been missing. It was… strange. To say the least. He couldn't explain it. Then Merlin, and the same thing happened, except now more was going on, more danger… Haul sighed, then went back to cooking himself. He was probably just overthinking things. 

* * *

Dwyn went in search of Merlin when everything was ready for the court and she had been released, Haul watching for a moment before deciding it best to let her leave on her own. She found Merlin with Arthur, the latter being busy with some kind of paperwork. The girl scoffed.  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Arthur Pendragon was reading." She said, Arthur letting the quill in his hand fall slightly as he looked up at her, clearly unimpressed.  
"Do you want something, Dwyn?" He asked, his voice betraying how little patience he had at that moment. The red-head shrugged.  
"Not really. Just wanted to talk to Merlin. When can he get off work?" She asked, Merlin looking around at her from his spot, preparing Arthur's bed for when he was ready to retire. Arthur looked over at his servant and Dwyn realised that, as usual, the boy had been annoying the prince. A small smile tweaked at the corner of her lips, something that Arthur pretended not to notice.  
"Take him, he's being a nuisance." He explained, then went back to his work.  
"Why thank you, Your Highness," Dwyn mock bowed, "You are ever so kind," She motioned for Merlin to follow her, "Come on." Then she turned and started walking, Merlin finishing preparing the bed, then hurrying after Dwyn before he could change his mind.  
"What was so urgent that you came to find me?" Merlin hissed once they were out of sight, "Is something wrong with Morgana?" Dwyn gave him a slightly confused look.  
"Why would I come to you if there was something wrong with her?" She asked, "No, I came because I wanted to know if you know anything more about how she was cured. You've been spending time around Edwin."  
"I promised I wouldn't say…" Merlin started, Dwyn turning and glaring at him, "He used magic." He explained. Dwyn frowned slightly, then continued walking.  
"Thought as much…" She muttered.  
"Why?" Merlin asked, hurrying to catch up. For someone in a dress and shorter than him, Dwyn could walk annoyingly fast sometimes.  
"Nothing can cure *anything* as fast as Edwin cured Morgana, unless it was with magic." She explained.  
"So?" Merlin asked, "We both have magic, we use it all the time."  
"I don't trust him."  
"Why not? Like I said, we both have magic."  
"Because of how he treats Gaius," Dwyn almost growled out, "I don't like it."  
"I haven't noticed anything…" Merlin admitted. Dwyn sighed, pulling her braid over her shoulder and playing with the end while she thought.  
"Then either I'm imagining it, or you're blinder than I thought," She closed her eyes for a moment as exhaustion washed over her, "Do me a favour?" She asked, stopping once more and looking up at Merlin.  
"Anything." Merlin replied immediately.  
"Just… keep half an eye on Edwin for me?"  
"You know that not everyone new to Camelot is trying to kill someone." Merlin pointed out, smiling slightly in amusement. Dwyn nodded.  
"Yeah, I know," She replied, "Just… I dunno, it's probably nothing, but just half an eye on him, yeah?" Merlin looked like he was humouring a young child when he agreed, then bade Dwyn good night before heading off to bed. 

* * *

_The fires leapt and played, roaring in her ears, the smoke stinging in her eyes, cries and screams echoing over the flames as she pushed herself forward. She had to get to them, she had to save them. The fires burned her, left her screaming, but she kept going. For her parents. She couldn't lose them, she couldn't. Someone charged in after her, pulling her backwards, screaming, kicking, crying. But she couldn't do anything. She was too young. There was nothing she could do to escape the strong arms that pulled her out. No matter how much she pulled to escape, the arms held her firm, tears streaming down her face as slowly the screams died out. But the roaring of the flames didn't. She watched on as the flames burned what little remained.  
"I'm sorry, kid," The voice belonging to the arms told him, "There's nothing you could have done."_

* * *

Dwyn knew that voice. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, then sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair before leaning on them. Gwilim. She sighed. The guy was getting on a bit now, but he was still a knight in the king's army, going off to other towns or the border, watching for trouble, waiting to be called on. She got up and quickly got dressed before she started working. She'd have to find a way to talk to her friend about whoever that kid was… Not that she could ask why she dreamed she him. He didn't know about her magic. It would put him in a difficult situation, and she didn't want to do that. But work – for once – was coming first, so she tied her hair in a braid and covered it before once more heading out to the kitchen and getting to work, this time putting food on plates for the various nobles who couldn't cook for themselves. 

* * *

During her first break, Dwyn went in search of Gwilim. There was a nice knight that she recognised lounging in the knight's barracks, playing cards with a couple of his comrades. He smiled at Dwyn and got up, throwing his cards down. It was obvious he had just won whatever game they had just been playing from the disgusted looks on his comrades' faces.  
"Dwyn!" He greeted in his big, booming voice, "How long's it been?" Dwyn smiled back, walking over to him and accepting the bear hug he pulled her into.  
"A while," She chuckled, "Too long." She pulled away and looked up at him. He was a pretty tall guy, his hair brown and rather shaggy, his beard probably longer than his hair, and he was definitely one of the strongest guys she knew. One of the best at fighting, too.  
"You need to stop by more often," He grinned, "We've been missing you beating us in cards."  
"I'm sure you have, Urien," Dwyn nodded, "Looks like you've been taking my spot."  
"You taught me well. I think I could give you a run for your money, now." He grinned proudly and Dwyn looked at him dubiously.  
"You know I'll show you up, right?"  
"Nah, I really do think I stand a chance."  
"Okay, we'll have to rematch at some point," She shrugged, "Anyway, the real reason I'm here is because I need to talk to Gwilim. He around?" Urien thought for a moment, looking around as if the man would jump out to scare them, or simply appear at the mention of his name.  
"I have seen him around, somewhere…" He muttered, "Rhys, you know where your dad is?" He asked one of the men at the table, a young lad possibly only slightly older than Dwyn. He had dark hair and eyes, probably taking more after his mother than his father. The boy's eyes lingered on Dwyn for a moment, making her feel mildly uncomfortable, before he looked back to his cards, which had been redealt.  
"Last I knew he was out with my sister," He explained, "Probably helping to get ready for the wedding or something."  
"So… market?" Dwyn asked. Rhys shrugged.  
"Could be anywhere by now."  
"Well… thanks. I'll try the market first. Then maybe his home." She shrugged then started walking away, but Urien stopped her.  
"Join us for a round!" He invited. Dwyn smiled, but shook her head.  
"Sorry, have to decline. I only have a short break and I really need to find Gwilim." Urien pulled a face, but nodded.  
"But you have to play with us at some point." He told her.  
"Will do." Dwyn nodded, then headed out the door, making for the market. 

* * *

She eventually found him out front of his house, leaning his chair back against the wall, busy whittling away at a piece of wood. Dwyn smiled at him, raising a hand in greeting as she approached. Gwilim saw her and lowered his wood and knife, standing up and crossing over to her. The hug she got from him was a lot gentler than what she had gotten from Urien.  
"Dwyn." He greeted.  
"Hey, Gwilim," She readily returned the hug, "Sorry I didn't visit you sooner."  
"Don't worry about it. I know how busy Audrey must be keeping you," He pulled away and looked her over, a small frown on his face, "You look exhausted." Dwyn shrugged.  
"By now I'm kinda used to it," She explained, then thought for a moment, "I have a question."  
"Ask."  
"Gaius told me about a kid who threw himself into the flames to get to his parents. Any idea who that kid was? Gaius couldn't quite remember, said that you might be able to." Gwilim frowned, not looking impressed at all. If anything, he seemed angry.  
"The truth, Dwyn. Now. Gaius would never speak of those times with you."  
"Gwilim, what –"  
" _NOW_ Dwyn." Dwyn watched Gwilim with a confused frown.  
"What's going on, Gwilim? What happened to the kid? Who was he?" Gwilim stayed glaring angrily for a moment, then sighed, motioning to the house. Dwyn silently headed in, casting a look at the knight as she walked past. Once inside with the door shut, Gwilim motioned for her to take a seat, while he took the chair opposite her. For a moment nothing was said, then Gwilim took a deep breath, watching Dwyn closely.  
"It was during the Great Purge," He explained, "Many people died back then, many of those accused of sorcery were drowned, beheaded… and burned," Dwyn sat there, listening, not saying anything or reacting in any way other than to lean forwards on the table, "Two of these people, a husband and wife, were burned together. They had a son. Edward… maybe Edwin, I don't know, something along those lines. He was spared, showing no sign of having any intention of turning to magic. He was just a young boy at the time. Heck, I wasn't that old, maybe early twenties. Anyway, the boy, naturally, didn't want to lose his parents, so threw himself into the flames," Dwyn's dream flashed through her mind, the way the kid had felt when they threw themselves at the fire, the way it had licked at their skin, "I didn't get there fast enough, and no one else made any move to save him. When I got to him, half of his face had been burnt. There's no way that those burns could have been cured. If he's still alive today, half his face will be horribly scarred. I did what I could, took him to Gaius, but there was only so much that could be done. He never said a word. He'd just lost both his parents." There was silence while Dwyn thought over what she'd just been said, frowning ever so slightly, her eyes fixed on a knot in the wooden table, her braid falling over her shoulder.  
"What do you think about Uther starting the Great Purge?" She asked quietly, "Do you think he was right?" She looked up at Gwilim, who was looking confused, but also mildly angry, probably not enjoying being asked this.  
"I think a lot of what is happening today would still be happening if the Great Purge had never happened," He explained, "Though I'll admit, I can't say for sure if I think that it was the right thing to do or not. The number of innocents caught up in the mayhem, killed for being sorcerers when they weren't is surprisingly high. But I won't go against my king's judgement."  
"So you think outlawing magic is the right thing to do?"  
"What's bringing these questions on, Dwyn?" Gwilim asked, "You've never talked about magic before. Not like this."  
"The number of people who have been trying to kill either Arthur or Uther through the use of magic has gotten much higher in the past couple of years," She explained, shrugging, "I'm just wondering if this would be remedied if magic was no longer outlawed." Gwilim shook his head.  
"That's an idealistic thought," He said, "There would be just as many people trying to kill them, but for different reasons. If not more." Dwyn nodded.  
"You're probably right," She sighed, "Thanks, Gwilim."  
"Promise me you'll be careful with who you talk to this stuff about." He ordered, and Dwyn nodded.  
"Of course."

* * *

She was already halfway through cooking the next load of meals when a wave of anger and despair washed over her, panic, worry, anger… upset. Just very upset in general. She frowned, shaking her head slightly and taking a step away from her bench as she started feeling mildly dizzy.  
 _'Merlin, calm down.'_ She ordered. She didn't get a response. She sighed, fighting her way through the crowds to Audrey. She needed to talk to Merlin, but not without finding an excuse to leave her work place.  
"Audrey," She called, the larger woman turning and glaring at her, "I'm not feeling too great," Dwyn explained when she was close enough, "Would you mind if I went to see Gaius? He might have something that can get me back on my feet, so to speak." Audrey just shooed her, not having enough time to stop and talk. Dwyn didn't bother saying anything else, just turned and fought her way out of the room again.  
"Hey," Haul stopped her, "Everything okay?" He asked. Dwyn shook her head.  
"Headache." She explained, rather dismissively. Haul raised an eyebrow.  
"Headaches never bug you this much."  
"Really bad headache," Dwyn shrugged, "I'll be back soon." Then she left without trying to explain anything else. 

* * *

"What are you doing?" That was Merlin's voice. He didn't sound happy about something, though that hardly surprised her. He was stressed, upset, and something was wrong, even if he was refusing to tell her what. Dwyn pushed open the door, seeing Gaius packing. She frowned, walking over to them.  
"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." Gaius explained.  
"You're leaving?" Dwyn asked, frowning, Merlin looking around at her, not overly surprised at her sudden appearance. Gaius looked at the young adults apologetically.  
"I believe it's for the best."  
"For who? You, or everyone else here?" Dwyn challenged, anger rising in her too, now.  
"I'll come with you." Merlin said, rather seriously.  
"Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." Gaius told him.  
"And you are more than a father to me." For a moment they just looked at each other, Gaius almost sympathetically before he started walking over to Dwyn and Merlin, keeping his eyes on Merlin.  
"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong."  
"You belong here too, you old idiot." Dwyn muttered, clearly unimpressed about the way Gaius was acting, Gaius now looking apologetically at her.  
"Not anymore," He said, "You must both promise me you will not waste your gifts."  
"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." Merlin told him, once again showing how upset he was. Dwyn just stood there quietly, glaring at Gaius.  
"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased."  
"There is so much I have yet to learn, I need you to teach me."  
"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise." Merlin shook his head and started backing out of the room.  
"I will not let this happen." He said, Dwyn and Gaius watching him leave, the door slamming shut behind him. Dwyn slowly turned back to glare once more at Gaius.  
"Why?" She asked simply. Gaius looked back at her.  
"Why what?" He asked.  
"Why have you decided that leaving is the best option? Why are you too stupid to realise that there is something else going on, something that you have to help with?" Dwyn was struggling to keep the anger from her voice, "You were involved in this right from the start, right from when Edwin's face was burnt. So why? Why are you leaving now, right when we need you?"  
"How do you know of Edwin?" Gaius frowned slightly, peering at Dwyn, "I never told anyone about that, certainly not you or Merlin." Dwyn shrugged.  
"I was talking to Gwilim." Was all she offered in explanation.  
"You cannot tell anyone about this, Dwyn," Gaius ordered, "Not even Merlin."  
"Why not?" She was getting past the point of containing her anger, "We tell Uther about this and you can stay, you can keep your job."  
"He knows about Merlin," Gaius explained, "And without any proof of who Edwin is, there will be no way to ensure that Uther will believe you."  
"This isn't right, Gaius," Dwyn shook her head, "None of it is."  
"I know, but this is the way it must be."  
"So you're going to simply roll over and accept this?"  
"If there was any other way –"  
"I think we both know there is another way," Dwyn shook her head, "It's just whether or not you choose to try it." Then she turned and headed out the door, once more returning to the kitchens.


	17. Episode 6 Part 3

**LOOK! I updated! Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this fic, huh? Did ya? (Alright, I'll admit that it did slip from my mind a bit...) I'm back in business! Uh... well... maybe? I fully intend to keep updating, but as with the rest of my fics... I'm being very naughty at the moment and not studying for the four different exams I have coming up, so... well... this fic took long enough updating as it was, you might have to wait a bit again for the start of the next episode... That's right, folks, the next episode! I have finished this episode! So now Imma stop talking and let you read it. I hope you enjoy! (PS: Sorry for any mistakes and typos.)**

* * *

Dwyn swung another blow at the training dummy, the sword getting chipped a bit from the blow. It wasn't made of the best materials, that was certain. She scowled, casting the blade away, turning and heading over to the wall, collapsing against it, breathing heavily, though not from exhaustion. She was still pissed. She stayed like that for a bit, then looked around to where Merlin and Arthur were. She knew what Merlin was doing. Talking to Arthur, asking him what was going on, trying to convince him to change his father's mind. It wouldn't work. It wasn't just Uther's mind who had to be changed. By now it was also Gaius'. She sank to the ground, not caring about how dirty her dress was going to get. She closed her eyes, letting her mind slip into Merlin's so she could hear how the conversation was going. Merlin was aware of her presence, she didn't bother hiding it, and he didn't seem to mind.  
"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors." Arthur told him, pausing his training.  
"That's nonsense." Merlin objected. Dwyn silently agreed. It was nonsense. She frowned. As if she didn't suspect it already, there was definitely something odd about Edwin.  
"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do," Arthur sounded genuinely apologetic, and Dwyn watched through Merlin's eyes as he looked around at her, "How's Dwyn handling it?" He asked. Merlin shrugged.  
"Can anyone ever tell how Dwyn is coping with anything?" He asked.  
 _"You know I can hear you?"_ Dwyn grumbled into his head, but Merlin didn't bother responding, _"I'm fine, by the way. Angry, but fine."_  
"She's probably just angry." Merlin told Arthur, who scoffed.  
"That sounds about right." He muttered, spinning his sword and getting back into a striking position, returning to his training. Merlin just stood there, watching, the picture of the perfect man-servant.

* * *

That night was an uneasy one for Dwyn. She knew Gaius was gone, and it felt strange. He'd been there for longer than she could remember, and now he was gone. It was wrong. Naturally it meant that she couldn't sleep, so instead she took on another shift in the kitchen. Currently it was just washing dishes, and she was one of the few who was actually still there. Everyone else had gone home by now, so it was pretty silent in the usually hectic kitchen. She didn't mind, though. Then she stumbled back, clasping her head, pain shooting through her body. She could feel Merlin's surprise, could faintly tell that he was trying to say something, but she couldn't understand what it was. The others in the kitchen hurried over to her as she collapsed to the ground, unable to control what her body was doing. She could vaguely feel someone pinning her down to prevent her from hurting herself, and then the world fell away, leaving her in blackness for a moment.

* * *

 _She looked around, taking in her surroundings, a frown on her face. The king's chambers? What was she doing there? Then she looked at where the king was, a now familiar form looming over him. Dwyn slunk closer to him, the frown deepening slightly. Edwin. What was he doing?  
"My Lord. My Lord," Uther's eyes fluttered open to look up at Edwin, "It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord," Uther was struggling to stay awake, struggling to comprehend what was going on, "I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot," Edwin looked rather pleased with himself as he said the words to activate the beetle, "Bebeode þe arisan ealdu." Dwyn was now standing over Uther, watching helplessly as the beetle crawled into his ear. Edwin didn't stay around long enough to see his handiwork complete. He would have known that him being there would have looked suspicious. Instead, he would wait until the body was discovered. That or he'd vanish, like smoke in the night. Dwyn watched him as he left, scowling slightly. She didn't like Uther any more than the next guy, but this was wrong, and a little sad. It surprised her that she felt this way. She'd never cared for Uther and he'd never cared for her. So why wasn't she feeling happier or more righteous about this?  
"Come one, Dwyn, time to wake up." She muttered, watching Uther. There was nothing she could do for him in this state. Unfortunately for her, there was only one way to return to her body, other than waiting for whatever this was to wear off. She'd have to leave Uther anyway, so she figured she may as well head off to her physical form.  
"Hold on, Uther," She muttered, stepping away and heading for the door. She slipped out and started making her way down the halls, spotting Arthur coming towards her. At least someone was going to realise something was wrong sooner than Edwin had wanted. Not that the prince could do anything about this. No one could. Not unless they were willing to use magic on the king of Camelot._

* * *

Seeing your body from someone else's perspective is an interesting sensation, or so Dwyn was finding as she stood above her physical form. Her eyes were closed, her skin almost scarily pale, and there were still people surrounding her. Surprisingly enough, no one had called for a physician yet. Or if they had, no one had shown up yet. That second option was less surprising. Dwyn shook her ethereal head, taking another step forward. She had no idea she looked so… dead when she left her body. She wondered how cold her skin would be to touch. No one was saying anything, but they all looked terrified. Surely she hadn't been in this condition for very long. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be fascinated by whatever was going on. She reached out, taking her own hand, and the next moment she was opening her eyes, looking up at the worried brown eyes of one of her colleagues. A collective sigh of relief seeped through the room and Dwyn pushed herself into a sitting position, the room spinning for a moment. That was new.  
"You need to rest." Someone told her. She shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She insisted, pushing the helping hands away and forcing herself to her feet, making her way out into the kitchen. Clearly someone had brought her to her room. But she needed to be somewhere else.  
 _"Dwyn!"_ It was Merlin, relief thick on his 'voice'.  
 _"That's me. Arthur found Uther yet?"  
"Yeah. He's sent me to find Edwin."  
"I'm on my way."_ She slipped into one of the passages, hurrying up through the walls to the quarters where Edwin had been put. She slipped once or twice on the old, damp, swollen wooden ladders that were there, but she still arrived just after Merlin threw the doors open, stopping and looking around in disbelief at Gaius, who was trapped in a circle of flames, standing with his back to a pillar. Merlin hesitated, but Dwyn didn't. She reached out with one hand, pale green eyes flashing gold, the flames dying back. While they didn't die out completely, they weren't about to engulf Gaius anymore.  
"You better hurry up and kill this guy, Merlin, I can only fight his magic for so long." She muttered, sweat already starting to bead on her forehead.  
"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded of Edwin, seeing him for what he truly was.  
"He's trying to kill the king, I couldn't let him." Gaius had to raise his voice to be heard over the flames.  
"I can rule the kingdom now," Edwin said, slightly triumphantly, "And with you and your friend here at my side, we can be all powerful."  
"Go to hell." Dwyn spat, taking her eyes off the flames and glaring at Edwin, who simply leaned his head to the side, smiling slightly.  
"Release him!" Merlin ordered, almost yelling at Edwin.  
"It's your loss." Edwin's eyes flashed gold, an axe rising off the wall and hovering out a distance before hurtling itself towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he leaned back slightly, only just managing to stop the axe from imbedding itself into his skull, even as Edwin was commanding it to finish him off. Merlin's magic was stronger, and the axe backed off before turning around and throwing itself the other way, back towards Edwin. The older man wasn't as fast or as strong as Merlin, and he slumped to the floor, blood seeping from the crack in his forehead, the axe sticking up from it. Dwyn just stood there looking at it as the flames died, letting Gaius free. Gaius looked around a bit in surprise, a bit of relief evident on his face. Merlin carefully didn't look at Edwin's corpse, instead concentrating on Gaius.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly a bit shaken from what had just happened. Gaius nodded, looking down at Edwin.  
"Yes," He said, "Thanks to you two." Dwyn didn't move, pretending not to hear. Merlin just nodded, looking back at Edwin briefly before walking around the table and searching it.  
"What are you doing?" Gaius asked.  
"Uther's ill," Merlin explained, "The same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too." He held out a small box and Gaius moved around the table to look at the small beetles held within. Dwyn frowned, shaking her head slightly. The same ones that Edwin had put to invade Uther's ear.  
"Elanthia beetles." Gaius sounded disbelieving.  
"They're magical?" Merlin asked.  
"Yeah." Dwyn muttered, only just loud enough for Gaius and Merlin to hear her.  
"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul," Merlin had a confused and worried frown on his face as he looked at Gaius, "We must go to him." Merlin and Dwyn shared a look as Gaius hurried out of the room, Merlin slamming the box shut before hurrying after the old man, Dwyn following after him.

* * *

Uther looked like he was asleep, but the three knew that this wasn't the case. He wasn't waking up, and all of them knew that he wouldn't. Not with the beetle still eating its way into his brain.  
"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asked, the box of beetles still in his hands, Dwyn just watching Uther in silence. Gaius stood with one hand resting on one of the posters of the bed.  
"It can only be magic." He said, his face completely serious. Merlin looked vaguely terrified at the words.  
"We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us!" He quietly objected.  
"If he ever found out, sure. I don't think Morgana woke up immediately after Edwin 'saved' her. We'd have time to make it look like something else happened. Maybe." Dwyn shrugged, trying not to show the concern she was feeling.  
"We don't have a choice." Gaius pointed out.  
"Gaius!" Merlin tried to object, but Gaius cut over him.  
"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right."  
"I don't know how." Merlin admitted, rather quietly.  
"If you don't, he's going to die."  
"No pressure then, huh, Merlin?" Dwyn tried to joke, " _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu,_ " She said, shrugging at the confused looks Merlin and Gaius gave her, "It's what I heard Edwin say when he… Never mind. I'm pretty sure that's what Edwin said, anyway." Gaius gave her one of his more severe frowns, not believing her for a second, but Merlin just nodded, moving over to sit on the bed next to Uther, placing the box down on the table beside Uther's bed. Dwyn walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder as he placed his hands over Uther's ears, silently allowing Merlin access to her knowledge and power.  
"Bebeode þe arisan ealdu," He whispered, "Áblinnen." What sounded like a small snore escaped Uther and Gaius leaned forwards, supporting himself on the bed.  
"What's happening?" He asked, but neither Dwyn nor Merlin answered. Dwyn knew the concentration that Merlin was having to use, and she wasn't about to do anything that might break that concentration. Slowly, he pulled his hands back, sitting up properly, a small smile on his face. Relief flooded through Dwyn's veins when she saw the little black beetle in the palm of one of his hands. Dwyn stepped back so Merlin could get up, showing the beetle to Gaius. The man looked from the beetle to Merlin, wonder and pride on his face.  
"Has anyone told you, you're a genius?" He asked.  
"You certainly haven't." Merlin joked, Dwyn nodding down at Uther.  
"We should probably get out of here. He wouldn't be pleased if he woke up and Merlin was standing with a bug in his hand, looking extremely guilty." She said.  
"Right," Merlin nodded, quickly slipping the bug into the box, picking it up and turning to face Dwyn, "Let's go." She nodded, and they hurried out of the room. Gaius made to follow them, but Dwyn shook her head.  
"There's going to have to be some explanation," She told him, "Just tell him you figured out what was going on and you managed to get here in time to save him. Even if he doesn't remember any of this, Arthur will know what happened, and so will half the castle by now. There needs to be some kind of story as to how Uther was saved."  
"You might have a point," Gaius looked around at Uther, who was now stirring, "I'll think of something. Now go." Dwyn nodded.  
"Glad to have you back." She whispered, then hurried over to where Merlin stood in the doorway, waiting for her. Then they scurried down the halls to find somewhere that wasn't Uther's chambers to wait for the good news of the king's recovery.

* * *

Dwyn sat with Merlin on the castle walls, feet hanging over the edge, back hunched against the slightly chilly wind that blew around the place. It was now after the celebration of Gaius getting his freedom, and the day was going fairly slowly. But Dwyn knew there was something that Merlin wanted to talk to her about, so she didn't leave, didn't move, even though the wind was really starting to bother her.  
"What happened to you?" He asked, "Before Uther was discovered?" Dwyn shook her head.  
"I don't know what you're on about." She tried, but she knew that Merlin wouldn't be convinced.  
"The connection was gone!" He told her, glancing around, slightly afraid that someone might have overheard him, standing so his back was now against the wall, so that he could look at her face easier, "One second you were there and then you were just… cold. Blackness. I could feel you but I couldn't. What happened?" Dwyn sighed, pulling her hair back out of her face, letting it fall loose down her back. She looked up from her feet to Merlin, his eyes filled with worry. She shook her head.  
"I don't know," She admitted, "Since you've been here, my powers have been going… strange… all over the place. I don't understand it. Before this I would have visions, but now… now I completely leave my body half the time. And this was different to normal. It was like my body was dying or something," She shook her head, looking away again, "I'm scared, Merlin. For the first time in years, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening and I don't like it."  
"It's okay," He rested a hand on her shoulder, clearly as concerned as she was, "We'll figure this out. You, me, and Gaius."  
"Not Gaius," Dwyn shook her head, "He doesn't need to know about this. Not yet."  
"Why not?"  
"He tried to leave us, Merlin," She looked around at him again, "And before that he told you something I had asked him not to. I just… I can't quite trust him. Not yet." Merlin looked almost hurt at hearing that, sad, but he still nodded in understanding.  
"Okay," He agreed, "But if we keep having trouble figuring this out, and you keep getting worse, we're telling him."  
"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but okay." Dwyn agreed, eyes flicking back down to the courtyard, her eyes landing on where Arthur was running through drills. As usual. Ever the soldier.


	18. Episode 7 Part 1

**Alright, procrastination for the win. You get another chapter. (Why am I not studying...?)**

* * *

Dwyn was watching from one of the upstairs corridors when Arthur and Merlin returned from a hunting trip, a bundle of laundry in her arms. There was a small but curious frown on her face when she saw that they weren't alone, a rather attractive young woman and a slightly older man with them. Both the newcomers had strange but beautiful staffs, and the way they dressed suggested that they were of noble decent. They were talking, though Dwyn wasn't too concerned with what about, so she didn't bother linking with Merlin. If it was anything important he'd tell her later. It was at that moment that Arthur glanced up, spotting her standing there, raising a hand in greeting. Dwyn smiled, not that Arthur could see it, and shifted the laundry to balance on one arm before raising her now freed hand and waving back. The young prince then led his new guests into the castle, Dwyn continuing on her way down the castle kitchens. Technically she was still on duty, just for a change she'd been sent to collect the now dried aprons and towels. Someone else would be sent again later, and Dwyn would have to go back there anyway at some point. She had her own washing that she needed to do, and not everyone was as fortunate as the nobles, getting their washing done for them. That didn't mean her mind couldn't wander as she returned to the kitchens. Who were the newcomers? That girl, even from the distance Dwyn had been at, was quite pretty. Probably Arthur's type. An unfamiliar feeling passed over Dwyn. What did she care what Arthur thought about anyone? She shouldn't. She didn't. He was just some stupid prince who only cared for himself. She sighed as she entered the kitchens, an action that didn't go unmissed by Haul, who glanced around at her. He didn't say anything, though, the kitchen too loud and too busy for them to have a proper conversation. Dwyn continued over to a clean bench and laid the washing out on it, beginning to sort through it, folding it and putting it in different piles to be neatly put away. It wasn't hard work, and of course, it gave her mind more than enough time to wander, time to make her think about all the things that Arthur could be thinking about the new girl. And of course, it gave her time to hate herself for thinking about those things.

* * *

That night, Dwyn was eating dinner with Merlin and Gaius, as she usually did. She didn't eat much, she never did, but this time it was less than normal. Gaius watched her playing with her food with a concerned frown. Merlin, however, hardly seemed to notice, wolfing down his food.  
"Dwyn, are you feeling alright?" Gaius asked as Dwyn finally sat back, pushing her food away from her. She shrugged.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You've hardly touched your food."  
"That's hardly an uncommon thing, Gaius."  
"She's worried that Arthur's got a thing for Lady Sofia." Merlin teased, smirking at Dwyn, who glared back at him.  
"No I'm not! Don't be so ridiculous." Her accent grew thicker in her anger, Merlin just laughing smugly to himself. Gaius looked mildly surprised about this.  
"Why would you be concerned about how Arthur feels about her?" He asked Dwyn, who turned to face him.  
"I'm not! Merlin's just trying to get a reaction out of me."  
"He's succeeding, too." Gaius pointed out, Dwyn going slightly red, Merlin looking even more pleased with himself as he shovelled more food into his mouth. He swallowed his food before speaking again.  
"Dwyn has a thing for Arthur."  
"Please, like I'd think of Prince Donkey Brain like that." Dwyn sneered, looking away.  
"I know you do," Merlin sounded way too confident, "We have the psychic connection, remember?" Dwyn tensed slightly, blinking a couple of times, now blushing even more. Gaius watched this reaction closely, a sympathetic look on his face.  
"You know that Arthur could never have any kind of relationship with a servant, Dwyn." He told her, almost too gently. Dwyn turned her cold glare on Gaius.  
"Of course I know that," She growled, her accent once again growing thicker, "Especially since I'm on Uther's most hated list. I don't want that kind of relationship, either. I just don't think that Lady Sofia is a wise decision. That's all."  
"Because you still want a chance with him," Merlin teased, Dwyn kicking him under the table, "Ow!"  
"Then shut up."  
"Both of you, behave yourselves," Gaius scolded, "You're acting like children."  
"He started it!"  
"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Dwyn looked away, rather determinedly, "Dwyn, I highly doubt Uther would allow anything to blossom between Arthur and Lady Sofia. It is Arthur's duty to marry for the good of the kingdom, something that he is well aware of."  
"Of course, it also means that you don't stand a chance." Merlin pointed out, Dwyn's jaw clenching. Gaius threw Merlin a scolding look, and the boy wisely chose to shut his mouth.  
"I know that Arthur has his duties," Dwyn eventually started, "I just… don't want to see him end up with her."  
"I know what that's like." Gaius admitted. Dwyn shook her head.  
"Do you?" She asked, "Because it feel like hell." She hated admitting any of this, even to herself. She'd been fighting her feelings for the guy for ages, and it still annoyed her that she had any feelings past those of friendship. There was nothing that could happen between them, nothing. And yet having to be in such close proximity to the guy, having to see him day after day… It started to take its toll on her. And she hated it. Words could not describe how much she hated it. Of course, Merlin could feel all these emotions coursing through her, and he felt a little guilty about teasing her about them. He wanted to help her, she could sense that, but both of them knew that there was no way for him to help. She shrugged, looking back at Gaius.  
"I'll get over it," She assured him, "This is just one of those stupid infatuations girls get as teenagers, nothing more." Both Gaius and Merlin could tell that she was saying it as much for her own benefit as theirs. They shared a look across the table, not caring that Dwyn was perfectly aware of this action.  
"What about Haul?" Merlin asked, rather suddenly. Dwyn frowned.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"Well, he's a nice guy, has known you for a while…" All Merlin got in response was an eyebrow raise and a headshake.  
"I still have no clue what you're on about."  
"I think what Merlin is trying to say is that he's not such a bad guy, either." Gaius translated, Dwyn shaking her head more profusely.  
"No," She said, "Just… no. He's like a brother to me, there's nothing there, I mean… I've known him for as long as I can remember."  
"You've known Arthur as long as you can remember, too, you realise." Gaius pointed out.  
"That's not the same, I wasn't allowed to talk to him for how many years?" She shook her head, "I don't see Haul in that way, and I highly doubt he sees me like that." Merlin just shook his head, wisely deciding to stay silent. Gaius didn't say anything either, instead trying to think of a different topic of conversation, which proved to be easier said than done.

* * *

It was lunch the next day when Dwyn next got time off work, heading down into the town to have a look around at the stalls, not that she could really afford anything. It was getting to the point where she needed a new dress, though, all her ones were starting to get worn out to the point where not even patches could help. It couldn't hurt to at least start looking for a new one. Then she spotted Merlin. In the stocks. Having rotten tomatoes thrown at him. She paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow, then continued towards him.  
"Why are you in the stocks?" She asked one the barrage of off fruit momentarily halted, the children running off to find some more. Merlin looked around at her, some tomato stuck in his dark hair, a rather goofy half smile on his face.  
"I uh… I lied to the king."  
"You what?"  
"He wanted to spend some time with Sofia." He explained. Dwyn raised an eyebrow, Merlin beginning to look sheepish. She didn't say anything for a moment, then shook her head.  
"And the king found out?" She asked.  
"Ah… no… I told him that I forgot to check if Arthur was meant to be going on patrol or not."  
"And he put you in the stocks."  
"Yeah."  
"I can think of no better punishment for you," Dwyn muttered, taking a step back as the children lined up again, readying to throw more rotten vegetables and fruit and Merlin.

* * *

A few hours later and Dwyn was, quite literally, bumping into Arthur. She was helping to cart ingredients to the kitchen and couldn't quite see where she was going properly, rounded a bend, and crashed into the prince.  
"Careful," Arthur said, automatically putting out an arm to support her, his other hand moving to stop the crate Dwyn was carrying from tipping over, "You alright?"  
"I'm fine." She muttered, avoiding eye contact, glaring at a speck of dirt on one of the vegetables in the crate.  
"Glad to hear it," Arthur sounded almost too cheerful, "So, anything interesting been happening?" He asked, Dwyn only now glaring up at him.  
"Yes, actually. You managed to get Merlin put in the stocks." Arthur frowned.  
"I did?"  
"Yes. He lied to Uther about why you weren't on patrol and your father put him in the stocks."  
"That's a stroke of bad luck."  
"No, Arthur, it's not bad luck. It's bad that you're so willing to put your friend on the line, just so you can spend some time with a pretty face who you don't know anything about." Dwyn snapped, not entirely realising what she was saying. She only realised after the words had left her mouth, but she couldn't exactly take them back. So instead she settled for glaring at Arthur, who just looked mildly surprised. Then he half smirked.  
"I'm sorry I got Merlin into trouble," He said, "But if it's any consolation, it was worth it. Dwyn scoffed, shaking her head, utterly unimpressed.  
"That's no consolation at all." She muttered, pushing past the prince and continuing on her way to delivering the crate. Morgana watched as she passed by the corridor she was hiding down, realising that Dwyn probably didn't trust Sofia any more than she did. Arthur watched Dwyn for a moment, bewildered by her actions, then turned, half shrugging, and continuing down the hall to be wherever it was he was headed for. Morgana took the opportunity to slip past and hurry after Dwyn, taking her by the elbow. The serving girl turned and glared up at Morgana for a moment, evidently thinking that it was Arthur again, but her expression softened when her brain clicked to it being the king's ward.  
"I need to talk to you." Morgana said, urgency in her voice. Dwyn frowned slightly, confused.  
"About?"  
"Sofia. And Arthur." Dwyn's frown grew slightly, shaking her head slowly.  
"What about them?"  
"Not here," Morgana glanced around, "How long do you think it will be until you can escape work?"  
"I drop these off and then I can sneak out."  
"Good. Meet me in my chambers."  
"Okay…" Morgana strode off, leaving Dwyn standing there in confusion, but she quickly shook herself out of it and finally actually concentrated on her work.

* * *

"I had a dream," Morgana started explaining, sitting on her bed with her hands clasped in her lap, watching Dwyn's reaction closely, "In this dream, Arthur was under water, and Sofia was standing over him. She was killing him, I know she was. It was so vivid." Dwyn was frowning, leaning forward slightly in her chair, hair falling around her shoulders as she listened.  
"When did you have this dream?"  
"Before Sofia came to Camelot," Morgana told her, "You believe me, don't you?" She sounded so unsure, so afraid. Dwyn looked up from the ground at her, a serious look on her face, and nodded.  
"You're one of my oldest friends, Morgana. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this," She looked away again, "The question now is why would Sofia want to kill Arthur?"  
"I don't know, but I don't trust her one bit."  
"The other thing is when," Dwyn sighed, "If we can work out when and why then we'll have a higher chance of stopping her."  
"But we don't have time for that," Morgana objected, "She could try something at any moment."  
"I know," Dwyn thought for a moment, "Go try to talk to Arthur, try to convince him that there's something wrong." She stood up and headed for the door, Morgana standing up and taking a step after her.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, Dwyn stopping with her hand on the door and looking over her shoulder at the king's ward.  
"I'm going to go meet Sofia myself, see if I can figure anything out." She explained, then slipped out the door and down the hall, heading for Sofia's chambers, but through the series of passages so as to avoid Arthur more easily.

* * *

Three knocks on the door before it was answered, Sofia standing there, her hair loose about he shoulders as usual, still in the same clothes she was in the day she arrived. Dwyn had tied her hair back by now, a bandana holding the shorter bits back out of her face, also helping make her look more like she servant she was.  
"Lady Sofia Tír-Mòr?" She asked, holding a clean dress in her hands, "I was sent to deliver this to you." She held it forwards, Sofia looking down at it in surprise, then looking back at Dwyn.  
"I never asked for this," She said, "Are you sure it's not some kind of mistake?"  
"No mistake, my Lady," Dwyn bowed her head, "Prince Arthur requested this be sent to you. He hoped it would be to your liking." Sofia smiled, though it was quite evidently faked, and stepped back, motioning Dwyn to enter.  
"Please, come in." Dwyn bowed her head again and slipped in past Sofia, heading over to the bed and laying the nice pale-yellow dress down on it. It was the only one she could get her hands on at such short notice. She then stepped back, Sofia crossing over and looking at it, admiring the embroidery.  
"It's lovely," She said, "You can send Arthur my thanks." She smiled around at Dwyn, who bowed her head yet again. Sometimes Dwyn really did hate being a servant. Sofia crossed back to Dwyn, watching her closely.  
"What's your name?" She asked, her voice almost annoyingly kind.  
"Dwyn, my Lady."  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Dwyn shook her head.  
"No, my Lady."  
"Where do you come from?"  
"Mercia."  
"You're a long way from home." Sofia pointed out. Dwyn looked up and met Sofia's eyes, a blank expression on her face, impossible to read.  
"So are you." She pointed out, Sofia frowning slightly, but still smiling.  
"My father and I are here as guests of the king," She said, rather proudly, "And we're from somewhere that is on friendly terms with Camelot. I understand that Mercia is not?"  
"Was not," Dwyn corrected, "Peace was recently made between the two kingdoms," Dwyn watched Sofia's face carefully, "I understand that you and Arthur have been getting quite close?"  
"I don't see how that is any business of yours."  
"See, it is my business," Dwyn took half a step towards Sofia, looking down at her, "Arthur is my friend, and I don't know or trust you."  
"Arthur has quite the following, doesn't he?" Sofia asked sweetly, "First Lady Morgana and now you, neither of which are his type, I'm sure."  
"I'm no one's type," Dwyn half smiled, "But I sure as hell would be a better match for Arthur than you could ever be, considering you plan on sacrificing him." Sofia's eyes flashed red, and Dwyn's half smile turned into a full-on smirk.  
"Get out," Sofia snapped, "Now." Dwyn took half a step back and mock bowed before turning and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her before slipping into one of the passages and heading for the library. She had some reading to do.


	19. Episode 7 Part 2

Dwyn put the last book away, a small, thoughtful frown on her face. She'd found a few things that Sofia and Ulfric could be, but nothing definitive. Admittedly she didn't have a lot of info to go on, only red flashing eyes, but still. It would be nice if she could have gotten an easy answer from this. There were also a fair few rituals that involved drowning someone in a lake or a river, but that was info that she had not gotten from the library. Though she had found a few ways into the chambers that the books of the Old Religion had been locked away in, part of the reason she knew as much as she did about magic. A slow, vaguely angry sigh escaped from her as she retreated from the library, heading past the old librarian, Geoffrey, giving him a quick nod. He'd gotten used to her seemingly appearing from nothing and then vanishing again, so he just continued on with his work. Whatever that entailed. He was a nice guy, Dwyn knew that much. She'd had a couple of conversations with him, a few about if there was any way he might know about where she was from. Unfortunately, he knew nothing about that. Apart from that she was Mercian. But anyone could have told him that. Dwyn's accent gave it away. She glanced out the window as she walked through the halls, another, more irritated sigh escaping her. The sun was shining through the windows, reasonably high in the sky. Had she really spent the whole night and part of the day reading through dusty old tomes about different magical creatures? No wonder she was feeling so stiff… She mentally kicked herself as she remembered about work. Oh well, Audrey could fire her later. She hurried her footsteps, heading for Gaius' chambers. Maybe he'd know something that she didn't.

* * *

Instead of telling her anything, Gaius simply dumped more books in front of her. Dwyn gave him a slightly disgusted look before sitting down, thinking rather rude thoughts, and opening the first one to the first page. Her eyes hurt, her bones ached, and more than anything she wanted to sleep. Gaius, meanwhile, went about work as usual. It took him a while to pause in what he was doing, turning and looking at her with the mildly confused (or disappointed, or both) look in his eyes.  
"Shouldn't you be in the kitchens?" He asked. Dwyn looked up from what she was reading, blinking a couple of times to get the old man back into focus, and shrugged.  
"Probably. If I still have a job. The number of times I've skipped work…" She let her sentence trail off, Gaius now definitely frowning in disapproval, and then she went back to reading, Gaius going back to work.  
"I told Merlin about Morgana." He said after a bit.  
"What about Morgana?"  
"About her having the ability of a seer." Dwyn frowned slightly, not looking up from her book as she turned the page.  
"How'd he take it?"  
"Fine, as far as I could tell," Gaius turned to look back at Dwyn, "He's currently watching Ulfric, and will probably watch Sofia and Arthur when they return."  
"That doesn't sound dodgy at all." Dwyn muttered, sounding rather displeased about Arthur and Sofia being out together. Gaius shot her a sympathetic look, leaving his herb chopping and crossing over to her.  
"Do you really have feelings for Arthur?" He asked, Dwyn still refusing to look up from her book as he sat down opposite her.  
"It is a mere infatuation and it will pass in time, I thought I'd already told you that."  
"That doesn't make it any easier."  
"Just drop it Gaius," Now she did look up, glaring at him, "I'm not cut out for any kind of romantic endeavours, even if it did turn out I was nobility. I can't remember anything from before I came here, I don't know anything about myself, how the hell so you expect me to be any good in anything like that if I don't know shit about myself? How can I expect anyone to trust me, or care for me, or believe me?" She shook her head, "Don't bother replying to that, I'm just being an angsty teen. Now don't you have work to be doing?" She glared at Gaius for a moment longer before going back to her book. Gaius, thankfully, took the hint and returned to his herb chopping, not saying anything more on the matter.

* * *

Skip another few hours of reading and Dwyn finally got bored of it, standing up and slipping undetected from the room, heading through the halls to where Merlin was. He was just following after Aulfric, not noticing her, so she followed him. Whatever he was doing, it had to be more interesting than reading through book after book after book. It was also highly entertaining that he didn't have a clue about her following him, though she was hardly trying to stay hidden from him. She was more concerned about trying to not be seen by Aulfric, who was leading them to, then through, a forest, and to the edge of a lake. Merlin hid behind some trees to watch, Dwyn calmly walking up to him, lifting her skirts slightly so they wouldn't catch on anything, and tapped him on the shoulder before clamping him over the mouth.  
 _"If you're not careful he'll hear you."_ She told him telepathically, her eyes sparkling slightly in the gloom.  
 _"What are you doing here?"_ Merlin demanded, Dwyn shrugging.  
 _"I got bored. Saw you sneaking around, figured that following you would be more entertaining than going to beg Audrey for my job back."_ Merlin frowned, Dwyn shaking her head, silently telling him not to ask, pointing around at Aulfric, who was now talking seemingly to thin air, Merlin leaning around the tree to get a better look at things, Dwyn stepping around to a different tree so they could hide more easily if it was required.  
"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders!" Aulfric was yelling, his staff in his hand. Dwyn raised an eyebrow. The Sidhe weren't originally on her list of what Sofia and Aulfric could have been, or if it was it had been rather low. Most books showed them as little blue fairies, not beings that appeared human. Ulfric was by now yelling an incantation, Merlin watching on in wonder and concentration. Dwyn looked bored by comparison, leaning back against the tree, only half leaning around to watch. The end of Aulfric's staff glowed and a mist appeared over the lake, making it seem to glow slightly blue, too. Dwyn blinked a couple of times, her mouth opening slightly as she gazed at the waters, frowning ever so slightly. The scene in front of her seemed vaguely familiar, as though from a dream. Except she had a habit of remembering her dreams. This was something that she couldn't quite remember. As though from a childhood memory. Golden shapes started flicking around above the waters, and Dwyn knew them to be the Sidhe, but she continued looking at the waters, only half moving to watch through Merlin's eyes. She knew that his magic could enable him to see and comprehend things moving a lot faster than her eyes could handle, with or without magic. She simply didn't have that ability. Like Merlin didn't have the ability to share his powers with her. It was strange, almost like seeing two different images placed one on top of the other, one moving at a much faster rate. Yet somehow Dwyn could handle it. Probably because she wasn't concentrating too hard. She could feel Merlin's wonder upon seeing Avalon, awed by its beauty, the houses with the blue lights inside, made from gnarled and twisted trees. Then something seemed to strike Dwyn, forcing her to retreat from Merlin's mind and lean heavily against the tree she was using to hide behind. Flashes of a life she couldn't remember. Her feet hurting, her head throbbing, nausea almost overwhelming her, the world spinning around and around and around, blood oozing from a wound that she couldn't fix, feet now splitting open. The need to keep running, to find somewhere safe, fear overwhelming all her other senses. Until she found a seemingly empty building, where she collapsed. Where she first glimpsed Avalon. She shook her head, her hair falling around her face, her breathing heavy but still somehow silent. Slowly her awareness of her surroundings returned, her vision slightly blurry but not a lot worse so than usual, and she looked around to meet Merlin's worried gaze. It was obvious that he had felt at least some of what Dwyn just had.  
 _"I'm alright."_ She told him, and though Merlin didn't look a hundred percent convinced, he went back to looking at Avalon and the Sidhe. It was obvious that Dwyn had missed a decent amount of the important stuff, no longer able to comprehend what was going on, her head throbbing, her skin feeling too hot. She appreciated the cool night air, closing her eyes and running her hands along the grooves in the bark of the tree, trying to slow her heart to a regular speed. She tuned in just in time to hear Aulfric's last words to the Sidhe king.  
"So I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon." Dwyn's brow furrowed and she and Merlin shared a look, Dwyn half sighing. Why did the bloody prince always have to be in trouble? It got vaguely annoying after a time. The gate to Avalon closed and Aulfric started laughing like a madman. The stereotypical evil laugh.  
 _"We need to check on Arthur."_ Dwyn communicated to him telepathically, Merlin simply nodding, still half frozen to the spot, watching Aulfric. If it weren't for Merlin being able to see what was going on faster than most people could, he wouldn't have been able to hide behind the tree in time as Aulfric stopped laughing, looking around as though sensing someone watching him. Dwyn didn't move a muscle, a lot more relaxed than Merlin was. This was still second nature to her, even if she still didn't understand why. They waited until Ulfric was gone before retreating back to the comparative safety of Camelot, and to Gaius to report back.

* * *

"Avalon!" Gaius exclaimed, looking at Merlin incredulously, Dwyn collapsed at the table with her head in her hands, Merlin wide eyed in a near panic as he finished filling Gaius in on everything that happened, "What you saw at the lake was Avalon, it must be!"  
"What's…?" Merlin was out of breath. They'd pretty much run the whole way, which wasn't easy on Dwyn, not in the state she was in, but they'd managed it.  
"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."  
"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." Merlin panted, Dwyn shaking her head, muttering to herself.  
"I've seen it twice and I'm still here…" She made sure that it was quiet enough that no one would hear her. She'd fill Merlin and Gaius in later. Right now, Arthur was more important.  
"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Merlin thought for a moment as though thinking how to explain, but evidently couldn't think of anything in the two seconds he tried.  
"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who 'they' are."  
"Yes we do, Merlin," Gaius and Dwyn shared a look, "At the lake Ulfric mentioned the Sidhe." She explained.  
"That would match up with the red eyes and the writing on the staff," Gaius confirmed, moving over to where he had one of his books and moved it over to where Dwyn was, showing her and Merlin the writing in it, "It's Ogham, an ancient script," He explained, "Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane."  
"Skip the gibberish and just give us the translation." Dwyn grumbled, Gaius shooting her a look.  
"It means 'To hold life and death in your hands.' I am certain we are dealing with the Sidhe."  
"That does not sound like a good thing." Merlin said, looking worried. Dwyn shook her head.  
"When is anything to do with Arthur a good thing?" She asked, Merlin having to agree with her comment.  
"They're masters of enchantment." Gaius moved the conversation back to the Sidhe.  
"You think Arthur's been enchanted?"  
"It would certainly explain a lot," Dwyn muttered, "He's been acting vaguely strange since Sofia got here, and by strange I mean more strange than he usually does when a pretty girl turns his gaze." For once Merlin didn't tease her, frowning, clearly worried for his friend.

* * *

Merlin and Dwyn snuck into the back of the throne room while Arthur was addressing the king, Merlin frowning, Dwyn blank faced, maybe still slightly paler than usual.  
"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance," Arthur was saying, his back to Merlin and Dwyn, watching Uther, who was going through paper work of some description, "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close." Uther looked up at his son over the papers, lowering them slightly before replying in a teasing manner.  
"Not too close, I hope." Arthur paused a moment before replying.  
"We're in love," He said, Uther and Morgana exchanging a look before looking back at the prince, Morgana's eyes moving past Arthur and to Dwyn, who shook her head ever so slightly before lowering her gaze and leaning back against a pillar, concentrating on what was being said, "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." Dwyn could feel Merlin's concern, and knew that Morgana and he would have very similar expressions at that moment. For a moment the king was taken by surprise, then he started laughing slightly.  
"I assume you're joking." He said, looking back to his paperwork. Arthur shook his head slightly, Sofia looking around at him in a way that others might have assumed was adoringly.  
"No," The prince was saying, "I am going to marry her."  
"But you only met two days ago." For once Dwyn was finding herself agreeing with the king. Clearly he had some sense in him after all, she had been starting to wonder.  
"We are in love." Arthur insisted.  
"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic," Uther turned to look at Morgana, who still seemed to be in mild shock and concerned by what Arthur was saying, "Had we, Morgana?"  
"No," She managed to reply, "He's full of surprises."  
"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." Uther looked at a patch of ground somewhere between where his paperwork was and where Arthur stood.  
"I thought you'd come to ask my permission." His voice was getting to the almost dangerous point, a voice that Dwyn knew all too well, minus the vaguely caring note that was currently in it.  
"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur replied, taking Sofia's hand and turning to leave the room. Uther lowered the paper properly.  
"Guards. Door." He ordered. A part of Dwyn wished she had that kind of power, so she could command people to do what she wanted. She could imagine that it was an enjoyable feeling. Though at the same time, she worried about what kind of person that might turn her into. The guards got in the way of Sofia and Arthur, preventing them from leaving the room.  
"You've forgotten whose court you stand in." Uther said to his son, rising from his throne, Arthur half turning to glare at the king, still holding Sofia's hand. She was staring at the floor, probably vaguely irritated about her plan not going as smoothly as she would have liked.  
"You won't stop me," Arthur told him, every bit the rebellious son, "If I want to marry her, I will." Dwyn flinched slightly, knowing exactly where this was going. The number of times she'd had to have Morgana bail her out of trouble with Uther…  
"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." The guards moved towards the two guests, rage written all over Arthur's face.  
"What are you doing?" He demanded, striding towards Uther as Sofia and Aulfric were arrested.  
"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uther finished.  
"You can't do this!"  
"Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect, I will!" Uther threatened, leaning towards his son, who just glared back for a second, his muscles tense. Dwyn glanced up. Arthur had always been an easy read for her. Morgana was more of a challenge, but Arthur was predictable to a certain extent. He got that from his father. Reluctantly, Arthur bowed his head. A part of Dwyn wished that he hadn't. Chances were that if whoever cast the enchantment on Arthur – more likely Sofia than Aulfric – then the enchantment would be broken. If Uther had ordered the execution, then the enchantment would have been broken without Merlin or Dwyn getting their hands dirty, which would have made for a nice change. Unfortunately, things were never easy.  
"Release them." Uther ordered, the guards letting go of Sofia and Aulfric. Uther put the papers on a table beside the throne, half turned away from Arthur.  
"You've got your whole life ahead of you," He said, "Sofia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one." He actually sounded like a father rather than a king. It took Dwyn vaguely by surprise. Uther would never let Arthur marry for love. It was strictly political. Dwyn found herself wishing she could better see Sofia and Aulfric's faces, though chances were she wouldn't have been able to find the right words to describe what she believed they would be feeling.  
"Enjoy yourself while you can." Uther told Arthur, returning to his throne. Arthur bowed, not saying anything, before leaving the room with Sofia and Aulfric.  
"You better go after Arthur." Dwyn muttered to Merlin.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked in equally hushed tones. Dwyn frowned slightly.  
"I don't know," She admitted, "Try and find something that the Sidhe are weak to?" She shrugged, then slipped from the room, Merlin heading off after the prince.

* * *

 **Yay for study breaks stopping me from going insane! And yay for a little bit of potential character for Dwyn...? What has she remembered? Ooooo... will we ever find out?  
** **No really. W-will we ever find out? I honestly don't know, I'm making this up as I go along. (Though the answer is, yes, we probably will find out more about it. At some point. Maybe next extra chapter...? I'd love to know what you think!)  
** **Sooooo... I better return to hell, uh, I mean... studying. Hope you enjoyed! And sorry it seems to be a three parter... I prefer the two parters...**


End file.
